Ryoko's Precious Gift
by Artzenin
Summary: Ryoko's mysterious pregnancy has the whole household in a uproar. Many questions are flying around. Like, who's the father of Ryoko's child, when Ryoko claims she's never been with a man in her whole life. RyokoxTenchi
1. Ep 1: I'm What?

(**_A/N:_ **This fanfiction was over eight years old when I finally decided to post it on line in 2006. I did post another TM fic a while back and it didn't go over so well, even

though I thought it would. So after that, I got to thinking about TM Universe and TM In Tokyo. I wanted to do a shoot off with Yugi, and that one guy Kagato and sorta

clash them. Now I have not seen a lot of the episodes for TM Universe, but I know enough about it to do what I want to do with it for this fanfiction. Now, this is a different

from your normal Tenchi/Ryoko romances. They will never declare their love with words, nor ever wind up officially together. But they do express their love by

their actions and mere gestures with their bodies and in the end, they do wind up together, somewhat...

* * *

Sasami called everyone down to eat one fine, crispy morning while the sun was rising. However, Ryoko didn't feel like eating. She didn't fell like doing anything. Washu

noticed her daughter's missing presence, noting that she did not come down to eat. She politely excused herself from the table and went upstairs to Ryoko's room. Lately

Ryoko had been too quiet for Washu's taste. Not to mention

over stressed. Where the sudden behavior came from, Washu did not know, but she planned to find out today.

-_knock, knock!-_

Ryoko groaned, refusing to answer whoever was beckoning to her. Washu sighed reaching to slide the door open. She waited for permission to enter, but only silence

greeted her. Seeing Ryoko still in bed, Washu strode over quietly and watched her closely in utter silence. Washu saw many signs in Ryoko that made her mind race with a

million questions as to how and why. Finally after what seemed hours, Washu gently said,

"Ryoko, later today I would like to scan you."

"Mmm… for what?" Ryoko muttered sleepily. Washu shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh. No reason. I think it will confirm my suspicions." Too tired to argue, Ryoko agreed.

Later that day, Ryoko raised herself from her bed. She dressed slower than usual, feeling ridiculously drained of all her energy. Even when she tapped into her reserves,

they were just as weak. Ryoko knew she looked like a wreck. Her hair was disarrayed and she had heavy rings under her eyes, but she didn't much care. She set off to go

find Washu. Not seeing her about in the main room, she asked Kiyone if she knew where Washu might be. Kiyone sitting on the right end of the red couch, nearly half

asleep while Mihoshi was snoring softly at the other end.

"Hmm? Miss Washu? She's in her lab probably." Kiyone replied, a yawn seeping past her lips. Ryoko rolled her eyes. _Should of known_. She thought, heading for the lab. She

opened the door and stepped in cautiously. One could never be too sure what to expect when one entered Washu's lab. Washu was in her chair, viewing a data screen.

Seeing Ryoko approach out of the corner of her eye,

she turned in her chair to greet her.

"Ah perfect timing! Ryoko I think I know what's wrong with you and why you've been acting the way you have." Ryoko arched a brow, giving her a hopeful look,

"You do?" Washu nodded.

"Yep. But I want to be sure." Washu snapped her fingers. At the sound of the snap, a blue light engulfed Ryoko. Washu turned back around to face the floating

holographic computer screen. Once the light transferred the data to the computer, Washu smiled broadly.

"Well!" Ryoko snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. Washu bounced out of her chair and landed gracefully. The blue light around Ryoko faded as Washu proudly

announced,

"Ryoko, you're pregnant."

Ryoko paled, swaying on her heels back and forth.

"I'm… I'm what?" She whispered meekly, her eyes wide with disbelief. For the sake of her daughter, Washu repeated what she had said.

"You're _pregnant._ Don't know how yet exactly, but you are."

Ryoko forced herself to stand still before daring to speak.

"Washu… that can't be right! Do another scan!" Ryoko ordered roughly. Washu sighed, sweat dropping.

"Honey, the computer tests don't lie." Ryoko scowled, her brows furrowing madly. _No… that can't be! Me? Pregnant! _Ryoko's heart was pounding hard against her ribcage

and her mind screamed out in confusion at the news. In her fury, she grabbed her mother by the collar of her lab coat, shaking her like a rag doll.

"Do it again!" Ryoko shouted.

"Do another scan!" Washu hung limply in the air, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else accomplished that day unless she did so.

"All right Ryoko." Washu replied, still a little dazed from the shaking. Ryoko set her down and waited while the small scientist did another scan. Once done with the second

scan, Washu waited for the data results. They came out "positive" across the screen, flashing in big, green letters. Washu gasped softly to herself.

_Ryoko is not going to __like this. Not one bit. But…_

"Well? What does it say?"

Washu cringed, shrugging helplessly.

"The tests indicate that you are indeed pregnant." Washu concluded softly, avoiding her daughter's deadly glare. It wasn't long before she heard a deep growl emerge

from her daughter's throat. Washu took that as sign to leave, so, she did.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryoko barked, grabbing Washu by the collar.

"Washu do it again!"

Washu sighed, looking deep into her daughter's golden hazel eyes.

"Ryoko I just did. You're going to be a mo-"

"Don't say it!" Shouted the former space pirate.

"Washu please tell me it's not true? Tell me now!"

"Sorry honey. It's true and you're pregnant."

Disgusted at the news, Ryoko threw Washu back into her chair and phased out of the lab and back to her room. Kiyone bolted awake when she heard Ryoko let out a raw

scream. Ten seconds later silence settled, leaving her to ponder.

"What's her problem?" Mihoshi had woken up when she heard the scream as well. Kiyone gave her partner a muddled look. She was just as lost.

"I um… well I dunno know. Perhaps her and Washu got into an argument and Ryoko lost?"

Kiyone blinked, shaking her head slightly.

"Perhaps. But… what could they have gotten into that made Ryoko_ scream _like that?" A shrug from the bubbly blonde.

"I dunno know Kiyone. I dunno…"

* * *

Five days later, Ryoko experienced her first morning sickness. She woke with a start, her body making it's way to the bathroom before she threw up. After that ended, she

proceeded downstairs, taking a seat at the table. Ayeka and Kiyone looked over the head of the couch at her worriedly.

"Still feeling bad Ryoko?" Ayeka asked her softly, honestly a little concerned for her obnoxious friend. Ryoko just nodded, too nauseated to reply.

"Would you like me to get you some tea? Or some hot soup?" Kiyone suggested in a hopeful voice.

Ryoko shrugged.

"Sure… thanks Kiyone." Kiyone laughed, rising to her feet.

"My pleasure." Ever since the household found out Ryoko was having a baby and was going to be a "mother", they had been going out of their way to make sure she was

comfortable as much as possible. They didn't seem to mind it that much. They actually liked helping her out.

"I can't believe that me… Ryoko the Space Pirate, is going to be Ryoko the Space Mamma… oooh what a drag."

Washu came out of her lab just then, looking cheerful as usual.

"Washu are you…" Ryoko took a deep breath.

"Hmm? You say something Little Ryoko?"

"Are you sure that those tests were accurate?" Ryoko moaned, already knowing what was going to be said.

Washu folded her arms over her chest and nodded firmly.

"Yes. I'm sure." Ryoko moaned again.

"It's not the end of the world, you know." Washu added some odd seconds later.

"Yes it is." Whined Ryoko.

Ayeka giggled, loving to listen to Ryoko's despair over the matter. Kiyone came out of the kitchen then with a hot red bowl of steaming soup. She greeted Washu as she

set down the bowl in front of Ryoko.

"Morning Miss Washu."

"Morning." Chirped the scientist.

"Now," Sighed Kiyone. "eat up Ryoko. It'll make you feel better."

They all watched as Ryoko reached for the silver spoon. She snatched it up in her hand and inhaled the soup's aroma. This made her hungry. Her stomach growled loudly,

telling her it was also hungry. Ryoko dipped the spoon in and took large sips. Kiyone was content and re-joined Ayeka on the couch and the two started to talk about

current events taking place in the world. Washu glanced past the couch to the wide, rectangle window.

"Ryoko after you're done eating, I think you should go back to bed. No offense honey, but you look terrible." She commanded softly, her gaze sliding back around to her

daughter.

"Sure thing Mom."

Washu's heart fluttered and everything seemed to stop in mid motion.

"You… you called me-"

Ryoko cut her off.

"Don't even say it. Just leave it at that... okay?" Washu was on Cloud 9 and then some. Ryoko called her "mom". For 20,000 years her ears waited for the day to hear that

one word. Granted, it didn't carry the greatest appeal, but it held sincerity. She meant it and Washu couldn't have been happier.

(Don't think just because I called you that means we're on the same train. We still got a lot to talk about and settle, get me? I'm still quite ticked over what happened…)

Ryoko contacted her mother using their mental link, while still taking large sips of her soup.

Chuckling softly, Washu smiled.

(I understand. Ryoko?)

(Yes?)

(Thank you...)

( …)

Washu's mental link with her daughter broke off and oddly enough, Washu didn't try to re-form the connection she shared with her daughter. She didn't need to. Ryoko

called her "mom". That alone filled her with such an emotion she found she could not speak herself.

Lately Ryoko had been more on edge with violent mood swings to boot. For everyone's safety and well being, Tenchi told the household that when ever Ryoko was

around to give her space and keep out of her way. One slow dull afternoon Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi sat together outside under a shady tree. They discussed what to do

about Ryoko. Ayeka suggested that Ryoko should go far away.

Someplace quiet and not so packed. Sasami shook her head, disagreeing. She claimed it would be better to keep a close eye on Ryoko. For she knew Ryoko was one

restless person and God only knows what she'd do when all by herself. Tenchi sighed, not sure what to do about the situation at hand. A breeze ruffled their clothes and

hair gently. The breeze helped sooth some stress, but not much.

"I worry more about Ryoko more than the baby." Ayeka murmured rather sadly, eyes narrowing slightly. Tenchi shook his head, sighing deeply.

I know what you mean. She's been up in her room day after day. Eating or sleeping. One of the two. She rarely leaves the room and if we so much as even disturb her, we

get chewed out or uh…blasted into the next room."

Ayeka and Sasami nodded softly in agreement.

"I understand that Lord Tenchi. But what can we do? If Ryoko doesn't want to be bothered, then we have to respect that. No questions asked."

Ayeka paused, her eye brows knitting together.

"I'm sure this is… very hard on Ryoko." She chose her words carefully and smoothly. Ry-oh-ki came hopping outside, a smile on her furry face. Seeing Sasami, she hopped

over and nuzzled up against her side, meowing happily.

"Oh hey Ry-oh-ki!" Sasami gave her a warm smile, who got a "miyow" in return. Ry-oh-ki hopped up to perch on her friend's shoulder, still smiling.

"So what should we do?" Tenchi asked quietly, looking up to his companions. Ayeka shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we _can_ do, Lord Tenchi. But we can be there for her when she needs us… can't we?" Tenchi smiled gently.

"Of course we can." The little group departed, heading off to do their daily routine. But during this time, their minds would wonder on about the former space pirate and

wondered if she was really going to be okay.

* * *

In her room, Ryoko slept on. Her dreams tormented her, making her frown in her sleep. In her dream, she was being beat on by small infants with rattles. Ryoko turned

restlessly in her agitated sleep, her dream now shifting. Now she was in Tenchi's arms, gazing with pure affection up at him. And in the crib beside them, was a small baby

girl with her mane of spiky hair… but yet, the color was blonde. The baby also had a odd eye color. It was mixed with Tenchi's dark brown and her golden hazel. Giving it a

rather beautiful effect. Ryoko liked this dream much better.

* * *

_"She's beautiful Ryoko…" Tenchi commented, his eyes resting on the sleeping infant._

_"Thank you Tenchi."_ _Ryoko replied softly, casting her eyes down to her daughter as well._

_"Have you thought of a name?" He questioned, his arms clasping even tighter around her middle. Ryoko rested her cheek on Tenchi's shoulder, a faint smile tugging at the edge of _

_her mouth._

_"Her name? Her name is…"_

* * *

"Ryoko?" Ryoko's dream faded away as did the voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey Ryoko, Sasami is fixing lunch. You want some? I'll um, bring it up to you if you prefer to stay in your room."

Ryoko's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Tenchi's voice.

"No thanks Tenchi. Maybe later on, 'alright?" She sighed lazily, turning onto her right side. Tenchi was a little was important for Ryoko to eat as well as sleep. But it made

him worry so when she would stay in her room for hours just sleeping.

"Oh. All right."

He didn't leave just yet. Instead, he stayed a while outside her door, listening to her deep breathing. After a few minutes had passed, he slid the door open to look in at

her. Even with her hair messed in places, even with dark rings under her eyes, she was beautiful.

"Sleep well Ryoko." Tenchi whispered with a small smile, sliding the door shut.

* * *

Time passed, and Ryoko was still having trouble accepting the fact that she was going to be a mother. Ryoko left the house early one morning to go walk by the lake. She

would sigh every now and then, and kick a rock or twig out of her way. Birds fluttered by, chirping as the sun rose high in the sky. Ryoko kept walking until she found the

lake. She stood by the edge of the bank, her eyes far away as she gazed at the sparkling water. Sub-consciously, she lifted a hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"It's just so hard to take in. Two months now… I can feel "it" inside me. But what I don't understand is how… how in the world did this happen? I haven't slept with any

one. Sure I fought like crazy, got drunk and made out with some men here and there. But never once have I gone all the way…"

Ryoko lowered the hand from her face and found herself smiling. For no good reason. If you know Ryoko, then you know that was way out of her norn to smile so

suddenly. The warmth in her stomach sent relaxing sensations through out the rest of Ryoko's body, soothing her some/what.

"What's… what's this feeling I get inside me from time to time?" Ryoko's smile lessened to a "half-smile".

"Heh. Are you making Mommy soft? You're a bad girl… or boy." Ryoko added after a moment. Ryoko eyes shut gently and she began to picture herself heavy with her child.

She began to think of ways to provide for her child. As she lifted her head, her eye lids lifted ever so slowly and her gaze locked on the floating, puffy clouds.

"I've seen couples with children and they're happy." Her eyes narrowed while she pondered the phrase she just spoke.

"I wonder if I'll be happy with my little one?" A little heat filled her cheeks at the mere thought of her acting "happy" with a child.

"Hmm. I wonder…" She let out a dramatic sigh, getting ready to go back up to the house.

When Ryoko entered the cozy household, Sasami was watching a soap with Ayeka. She rolled her eyes at this.

_To think I would sit there with them and be drawn into that __stuff._

"Honestly, what do you find 'outta that crap?"

Hearing the former space pirate's rude question fill her royal ears, Ayeka eyes got tiny and a nerve vein grew visible above her right brow.

"Oh your "Dante The Shogun" is hot stuff! All he does is drink, seduce women and kill for thrills!" Sasami looked at her sister, then stole a look at Ryoko angry face.

"Here we go again…" She muttered, leaving the room before they got at each other.

"Ayeka my Dante is ten times better than your soap dramas. Unlike a soap, mine is a reality TV show. He shows the way real men would act under those circumstances.

He's the_ real_ deal and besides from all that…" A sly grin from Ryoko.

"He gets all the Sake he wants. My kind of show, my kind of man." Ayeka crossed her arms, looking cross.

"I can't believe you sometimes. You think you're soooo top notch! Hey look at me! I'm Ryoko the Space Pirate! Blah, blah, blah!" Barked a very much irritated Ayeka. Ryoko

was about to shout a rude comment back, when her stomach growled heavily, making her sweat drop.

"Never mind." She muttered meekly, putting a hand on her growling stomach.

"I'm too weak to fight."

Ayeka gawked at her.

"Hey wait just a, where are you going?"

Ayeka asked in a bewildered voice, watching Ryoko fly up the stairs. Ryoko landed outside her door, her hand still resting on her stomach. A stomach that

would get bigger with each month that passed by.

"Why me? Of all people? Why _me?_" She whispered, going through her own door.

Ayeka scoffed, hunching her shoulders.

"I swear that woman is the most wild, unpredictable person I've ever met…"

Ryoko didn't go to sleep as she had planned. Instead she got some yen out of her savings box, strode over to her bedroom's window and flew out to the city of Tokyo.

She found herself a nice, cozy bar and decided to stay awhile. As soon as she walked in, all eyes went to her. She dodged the men's rude glares and sexual comments as

she made her way to the bar counter top. She took a seat and mumbled an order of three glasses of water and big dish of food. Any kind of food the bar tender could find

ASAP. The bard tender nodded, going into the kitchen section to find himself someone to whip up a tray with varieties of different sections. Ryoko waited patiently for her

meal, tuning out the men, along with all the loud noise in the background. About a half hour later, the bar tender came out with four plates, all stacked in pairs in both his

hands. He set the plates down in front of her, then a cook came out with her three glasses of water. Ryoko tossed some yen up on the table, thanking him in a gruff voice.

One plate was full of sweet sour chicken and white rice. Another had a mountain stack of fresh, juicy shrimp and cocktail sauce. Her third plate was_ hina arare_, sweet rice

filled cakes with a vanilla glaze. Her fourth plate made her mouth water the most, for it was mini sub sandwiches, all neatly arranged in a circle. Ryoko started off with the

shrimp, eating slowly at first, but by the time she got to her second plate, she was eating super fast. After she had finished the main course off, she simply lifted the plate

and downed the rice cakes. The people in the bar watched her with wide, astonished gaps. Ryoko barely even noticed she drew a crowd, she was too busy devouring the

sweet rice cakes. When she had successfully swallowed the last little crumb, she downed her water. A big wave of warmth consumed her body and she smiled slightly as

she set her glass down on the bar's counter top. _You're full too I see._ Ryoko sub-consciously patted her belly.

"Hey there baby." A man with wavy hair said, daring to come up to her.

"Buzz off." Ryoko snapped, giving him one of her most deadly glares. The man sighed meekly, slumping away. Ryoko thanked the bar tender one last time for the meal,

and left. Just like that.

By the time she got home, it was late. Ryoko hoped no one was around for she wasn't in the mood for anyone's bull shit. She had no such luck. Kiyone was about and

caught her red handed.

"Ryoko!" She shouted, not caring if she woke anyone up. Ryoko jumped hearing her name being bellowed.

"Where have you _been?_ Tenchi and Washu have been worked sick about you all night!" Ryoko regained her composure and sauntered on over to the red couch. She took

a seat, arm resting on the head, her eyes avoiding Kiyone's questioning glare.

"Well?" Kiyone demanded, lifting a brow.

"Well what?" Ryoko remarked with a ping of sarcasm.

Kiyone bared angry teeth at Ryoko.

"Don't play dumb! Where were you?"

Ryoko shrugged a casual shoulder.

"No where in particular. I just went to a bar…"

Kiyone was outraged.

"A _bar!_" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Ryoko are you nuts? You know alcohol isn't good for the baby!"

Ryoko glared at her, a little hurt to see her think such a thing.

"I know that! I went there to relax some, okay? I ordered a meal and some water. Lighten up man… I'm not as insane or dense as you all think I am!"

Kiyone could tell she had dented Ryoko's dignity and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Ryoko. I'm just worried about you. Everyone is." Ryoko stared at her for a full minute, then burst out into laughter. Kiyone sweat dropped.

"What? Did I say something funny? What?" Ryoko forced herself to stop laugh, though it was hard to do.

"Oh… nothing Kiyone my dear. It's just amusing to me to have people worry about _me_. Um, thanks. Next time I'll be sure to tell you guys where I plan to go."

Ryoko chuckled phasing to her room Kiyone remained in her spot, head lowering a little ways.

"That woman is more trouble than that baby ever will be. I swear it."

* * *

Washu was going through her files on the floating computer, when her bedroom's door groaned open. Washu paid the person who entered no heed. She was too busy

trying to figure out her the father of Ryoko's baby. Even Washu knew that no one could get pregnant out of the blue, especially if there was no other partner to begin

with.

_There must be some reason, just some clue. I know Ryoko __is reckless but she's not one to just go off and have sex either. Well… she might. But the bottom line is, I would have _

_known…_

Washu's fingers were flying all over the keys, her head was pounding from all the reading and thinking.

"Um… Miss Washu?"

Washu nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice. Ry-oh-ki and Sasami both had apologetic looks on their faces.

"Sorry Miss Washu. We didn't mean to startle you…" Sasami meekly said, lowering her eye lashes. Ry-oh-ki mimicked her friend's actions.

"Miyow." She meowed, flattening her ears against the back of her head. Washu chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand tiredly.

"It's all right. Really." Washu hopped out of her chair so she could face Sasami on a more even level.

"It's rather late you two. What's wrong?" Sasami sighed, not sure how to go about with what she wanted to tell Washu.

"Um… Ryoko."

Washu arched an eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"I… I have a confession to make and it involves Ryoko." Washu folded her arms over her across her chest, easing forward slightly, suddenly very intrigued.

"Go on. I'm listening."

Sasami gave Ry-oh-ki a desperate look. Ry-oh-ki only meowed sadly, nuzzling her friend's cheek. Sasami felt a little better and lifted her gaze to Washu's.

" I… I know why Ryoko…" She gulped, glancing sharply away. Washu blinked at the reaction. _This certainly is odd of them._ Washu eased back, morphing into her adult form. Now much taller than Sasami,

Washu looked down, bringing her right hand to rest on the shoulder Ry-oh-ki wasn't on.

"Sasami? What's wron-"

Sasami couldn't hold it any longer. In one quick phrase she blurted out,

"After Yugi was sealed away, she came to me in one of my dreams and told me she was going to be reborn through Ryoko because she felt bad over everything she did

and wants to atone for all she's done. There! I said it!"

Washu went ridged, her face paling a ghostly white. Sasami shrugged off Washu's hand, taking a few cautious steps back. Silence fell and no one spoke for a long period

of time.

"When… when did you have this dream, Sasami?"

The hoarse whisper came some time later as Washu's mind was beginning to race in all different directions. Sasami looked away in shame.

"Two weeks before Ryoko became with child." To her mere shock, Washu did not yell at her or scold her for keeping quiet about the news for so long. Instead, Washu

smiled.

"Sasami… you just solved the mystery to the pregnancy. I thank you." Ry-oh-ki and Sasami blinked in unison.

"I-I did?"

Washu nodded slowly.

"However…" Washu sighed deeply, rubbing a tired hand about her face.

"The biggest problem to resolve is telling Ryoko she's carrying her former enemy."

Sasami lowered her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Do you think... Ryoko will kill the baby when she finds out?" Sasami's eyes narrowed. She didn't want to ever think Ryoko would do such a thing. But there was bad blood

with Ryoko and Yugi.

Washu sat back down in her chair, another sigh breezing past her lips. She shifted the chair around and with her hands, she closed the computer top down gently.

"I don't think that will happen Sasami. But even if it _did_... I wouldn't let her."

Washu replied, remaining still in the chair. Sasami looked at Ry-oh-ki, who only gave her a sad "meyow".

"It's late. Go back to bed. I'll... I'll deal with Ryoko later on, all right?" From the tone of Washu's voice, Sasami knew the scientist was just as worried as she felt.

"You're still here?" Washu remarked some time later, still in her chair. Sasami swallowed.

"I'm just-"

"Look," Washu said, turning around in the chair and getting to her feet.

"I know you and Yugi were close. And I know you still hold her dear to your heart. But you have to have faith that I will not let Ryoko kill the child." The gleam in Washu's

eyes was strong and assuring and it gave Sasami the strength to put her trust in Washu's hands.

"Now go back to bed and try to get some sleep."

Washu ordered gently, cracking a half smile. Sasami nodded, making her way out of the lab. After she and Ry-oh-ki were gone, Washu's smile faded from her face

completely.

_Yugi is in Ryoko huh? Ohh I can't wait to tell her this... that's just gonna be a **walk in the park!**_ Washu heaved a sigh, ready to call it a night. _Why does this have _

_to keep getting __complicated?_

Was her last thought before falling ungracefully on her bed and shutting her tried, sore, burning eyes.

* * *

Tenchi had just finished packing his suitcase and tucked it away in the back of the car when Ayeka came out to greet him. Upon seeing her, Tenchi smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Princess Ayeka. What brings you out here so early?"

Ayeka noticed the car running and could not help but wonder...

"Oh. Are you going somewhere Lord Tenchi?" She asked in a gentle voice. Tenchi nodded.

"Yeah. As you know, we're sorta behind with bills and all... and well," Tenchi put a hand on his hip and exhaled.

"I'm going into the city to get a job and Dad said he'd hook me up with a good paying job that will help cover up some of the debt." Ayeka grew said at the news. She

knew they were struggling to get out of debt, but Tenchi never brought up the subject to go into the city. Yes, they had discussed that possibility, but somehow, they

managed to talk him out of it. As of now though, he was on his way

to the city, and what hurt was that he never said word to either of them.

"So... you will leaving us?" Tenchi felt a pang of guilt hit him. He knew he should of spoken up about his plans, but then again. He was glad he didn't. They would try to

trick him into staying and well... they really needed the money. Especially with the new member that would be joining them soon. They barely had enough to support

themselves, which made Tenchi grimace with the thought of supporting a baby. Tenchi rubbed his neck, gazing at her with a apologetic look.

"Yes. I'll be leaving soon. I was just about to go in and uh... say my good-byes." Ayeka heaved a small sigh. She was almost to the verge of tears.

"Lord Tenchi, I will miss you dearly." Tenchi bowed his head.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too." They then left the car to go into the grand house.

Everyone was in the living room, watching TV or just moping around. Tenchi took this time to tell his girls that he was going to leave.

"Everyone please! May I have your attention please!" Kiyone and Mihoshi looked up from the TV, Washu closed her book and Sasami and Ry-oh-ki set aide their worried

thoughts to give Tenchi their attention.

"Everyone, if you don't already know. I am leaving to go to Tokyo." Gasps came from everyone.

"But why Tenchi!" Sasami cried, running to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, round saucer eyes pouring into his.

"Are you leaving because I can't cook well?" Tenchi shook his head, his hands resting down on her shoulders.

"No, no Sasami. This has nothing to do with your cooking."

"Then what is it?" Kiyone demanded, quite upset that Tenchi was leaving on such a short notice. Tenchi looked around at the confused, slightly angered faces and sighed.

"As you all know, we're struggling with getting enough money to pay off our debts. A week ago, I called Dad and asked him if he could look for some job listings. He found

one that will really help us get the money we need and last night, he called me and told me about it. I told him last night I'd meet him in town..." When he finished, the

room was quiet. Sasami still had her arms around Tenchi, refusing to let him go.

"So uh. When will you be back?" Washu finally asked, breaking the chain of silence. Tenchi smiled, glad Washu spoke up.

"Oh I'd say about... sixteen months."

"Sixteen!" They all chorused together, eyes wide. Tenchi felt Sasami's arms fall. She gapped up at like the rest.

"Will you visit?" Mihoshi questioned, arching a blonde brow. Tenchi laughed.

"But of course." Mihoshi waved a hand airily.

"Oh. Then it's okay." Mihoshi smiled, looking at her partner.

"Right Kiyone?" Kiyone lifted a shoulder, brows knitted together in thought.

"I guess so..." She muttered glancing away from Tenchi.

"All right then. Just keep in touch." Washu advised, nodding at him.

"Thank you all for understanding."

Ayeka blinked, remembering something.

"Lord Tenchi, what about Ryoko? Will you be home for the birth?" Tenchi nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world and all the money it had to offer."

Ayeka smiled faintly.

"We wish you luck on your trip." Everyone bid him farewell, hugged and cried. They didn't want him to go, but he had to go.

"Tell Ryoko I wish her the best." He addressed this to Washu, who was still in her adult form from the night before.

"Sure thing Tenchi." Tenchi took his leave, going to his car and making his way to the grand city of Tokyo. The girls of the Masaki household were sad. Without Tenchi, they

really didn't feel like doing much.

"I'm going to go cook something." Sasami mumbled, brushing past Washu-san and her older sister. Washu took a seat in the comfy chair by the red couch and re-opened

her book to pick up where she left off. Kiyone and Mihoshi resumed watching TV. Even though it was a comedy channel, it did not make them laugh. Knowing Tenchi was

gone, it took all the fun out of everything.

Upstairs Ryoko slept heavily. Ryoko wasn't sure what time it was when she felt a hand shake her awake, but judging by the darkness that covered the room, it was really

late. Slowly Ryoko let her eyes flutter open. She was on her side, so she had to roll on her back to see the person who roused her. It was nothing but pure blur and

waves at first, but when it began to fade away, her mother's tired face appeared above her.

"M... Mom?"

Washu's eyes slanted and a amused smile tugged at her lips.

"Heh. You _must _be going soft. You seem to be calling me "Mom" a lot more often."

Washu's eyes darted to the side for a thoughtful moment, then came back around. Ever so slowly, her smile thinned out to a grin.

"And I admit... I like it."

Ryoko smiled lazily up at Washu.

"I do too." Ryoko muttered sleepily, a little surprised those words came out of her mouth so freely.

"Ryoko, I need to tell you two things. The good news is, I figured out how you became pregnant. The bad news is... the child growing inside you."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoko asked, her voice still chocked with sleep. Washu sighed, taking a seat at the end of Ryoko's bed.

"Ryoko the baby you will bore into this world is Yugi."

Washu heard Ryoko's quick intake of air, even though it was soft.

"But don't worry. Yugi wants to start over... she wants you to know that she's sorry for all the pain she's caused you. Now I'm sure you're wondering how she got into

your body, right?"

Washu didn't wait for a response.

"Her spirit somehow went into your system and conceived with an egg. I didn't think she was capable of such things, being sealed away and all..."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on her face.

"How did you find this out?" She whispered, clutching her comforter with a hand. Washu bowed her head, closing her eyes.

"Sasami came to me one night. She was upset, more so _disturbed _about something. So I asked her to tell me what was eating at her, that sorta thing. And well... she told

me," Washu's voice grew softer. "she had a dream of Yugi and Yugi told her what I just now told you. Ryoko, she told Sasami that two weeks before you conceived a

child."

Washu waited for Ryoko to speak. For a long time, Ryoko was mute. She didn't know what to think.

"Yugi is... inside me? I'm going to give birth to a devil's child?"

Ryoko's voice did not rise, it remained calm. Washu shook her head.

"Ryoko she was never loved, never understood... perhaps this time you and Yugi can change that." Ryoko sat up by her mother, letting go of the air she had been holding

in.

"Mom, thank you for telling me this. But I'm a little scared of the fact that she's inside me."

Washu shrugged wearily.

"Ryoko we can't do anything about it. Yugi is your child now and you're going to be her mother whether you like it or not." Ryoko's eyes took on a deadly gleam.

"We could do something about it. As soon as she's born I could-"

"Ryoko don't you dare!_ Don't you dare!_"

Ryoko glanced at Washu, startled some/what at her tone of voice.

"If you so much as try to harm that child, I will take her away from you and raise her myself!"

Ryoko's eyes still held a stubborn flare.

"Look," Washu snapped, giving Ryoko one of her most outraged looks.

"I know I wasn't always there for you and when I was, I treated you like some lab rat... and even left you in the hands of a sick bastard. But that wasn't on purpose. My

choices then still affect me up to this day. Do you think it's _funny_, to know your own daughter curses you to the very ends of the earth, because she was powerless to

stop someone from controlling her? Do you think it's_ funny_, to see your own daughter recoil every time you try and be part of her life, despite that the daughter disagrees?

You're not the only one who's been left alone! You're not the only one who suffers! You're not the only one who's life was turned upside down just because of a few

people!"

Ryoko's hard gaze softened a little.

Washu took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"So with that being said, do _you_ think it's _funny_ to kill a child who wants nothing more than what I would want? Yugi wants someone to love her. She wants a mother who

will remain at her side forever..."

Washu looked up at the ceiling, her jaw line tightening.

"I know I'm not in the best position to say this, but damn it all Ryoko! Everyone deserves second chances. You got one so why can't _she_ have one?"

Washu got to her feet, still quite urked over Ryoko's decision to kill Yugi, just as Sasami had feared she'd do.

"Take my words seriously Ryoko. If you try to hurt Yugi, I will have no problem taking her away from you."

Ryoko merely looked up at her mother with a blank face. Washu didn't say another word. She simply walked out of her room and returned back to her lab. Ryoko lifted her

hands and let them rest over belly. She lowered her chin to the middle of her chest, her face now shadowed in the dark room.

"Yugi..."


	2. Ep 2: Ever So Gently You Came To Me

_**Episode 2: Ever So Gently You Came To Me**_

* * *

Washu paced madly around in her room like a lion trapped in cage. If anything was in her way she'd kick it aside or pick it up and throw it as hard as she could. The scientist had clearly reached her limit.

Somewhere during her thrashing, she stumbled across a picture frame. Feeling it under her feet, Washu froze. She already had an idea of what the picture frame held and she was in no mood to reflect

back to those sober, happy moments in her life. _Hmph. Happy_..._ was I ever happy? Am I even happy now? _

_No. You're miserable. _

Washu groaned inwardly. _Great. I'm having a conversation with myself._

_Why are you miserable anyway?_

Washu took a step back, kneeling down to pick up the now cracked picture frame. _Because no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do... everything comes crumbling down. Everyone... goes away, leaving _

_me to myself. Everything I achieved, or was successful at achieving, was snatched away... and even though it's been 20,000 years. I find that I am envious of those who have it made through their tough times. _

Washu's mind chuckled.

_Heh. Why? Why are you so envious? _

Washu's eyes shimmered as she studied the photograph in her hands._ Because I haven't made it through mine. I'm still numbing the pain. I refuse to accept the truth... I don't **want** to accept the truth. _

_So is that why you're miserable with yourself? Because you haven't broken down your wall of pain?_

Washu let out a shaky sigh, one lone tear spilling from her left eye. It trailed down her cheek and hit the glass below, splatting softly. _I don't... I don't know anymore. My pain runs very deep in a lot of _

_areas._ Washu's mind did not reply back to her. Washu's chin quivered as she struggled to keep from breaking down. The more she gazed at the old photograph, the more a watery mist fogged her

vision. Disgusted that she was indeed thinking back to her past, she threw the picture frame against the wall with a frustrated cry. Washu sank down to her knees, grasping her head in her hands. Her

whole body shook and her chin was quivering uncontrollably now. Seconds later she was sprawled out on the floor, curling into a ball, sobbing bitterly.

_Look at you. You're pathetic. _

Washu huffed like a savage as her mind prompted onto her. _Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Leave me alone! _

_But-_

Washu screamed her last thought out loud.

"I said shut up!" Her mind shut up and once again. Washu was left alone to suffer and what pained her the most, was that she didn't have anyone to lean on. She didn't have a special someone to

wrap their arms around her and say tender, comforting words as she cried. Yes. At one point in her life, she had a special someone. But that special someone left her long ago. And the only reminder

Washu had of her former special someone, was in that picture frame, who's glass was cracked in several places. The photograph behind the shattered glass showed her special someone, along with

herself gazing up at him, while a small baby boy was strapped on her back, sleeping sounding.

Washu wasn't aware of being lifted and placed on her bed's surface. She did however, recognize the fiery, intoxicating wild scent that filled her nostrils. Without opening her eyes, or waking up from her

weary, agitated sleep, she mumbled in a slurred like groggy voice,

" Ryoko?" Ryoko did not say a word as she situated her mother in the bed. Once she was sure Washu was comfortable, she stepped back, looking about the trashed room. The first thing she noticed or

rather came across at first site, was the picture frame. Without making a sound, she went over to the object. She knelt down on her knees, careful of her stomach, and picked out the photograph from

the broken frame. She shook the picture gently, some tiny shards of glass flying off as she did so. Ryoko looked at the picture for a long, long time. There was a difference in the Washu then and the

Washu now. The obvious difference Ryoko saw made her frown sadly. Ryoko saw the rays of happiness her mother shot up at the dark tanned man with wavy hair and clear light blue crystal eyes. Most

importantly, she beginning to understand why Washu concealed herself up her room all the time. It was then Washu stirred restlessly, calling out in her sleep for someone Ryoko didn't quite recognize

at first. Before she could figure out who her mother was calling for, soft sobs came and her heart broke at the mere sound of them. _Damn it all. I am getting soft_... Ryoko rose slowly, letting the

photograph fall from her grasp. She proceeded back to the bed and without hesitation, she drew back the covers, slipped in and drew Washu into a warm embrace. Startled at feeling Ryoko's arms so

suddenly, she jerked in her sleep a few times, not sure if she should withdraw or stay in the embrace. Whatever Washu's decision might of been, Ryoko kept a firm grip on her the entire time.

" Shh. It's okay Mom. I'm here. Just take it easy..." Washu jerked herself a few more times, trying to break free. But Ryoko kept a tight hold on her, refusing to let go.

" Take it easy. It's gonna be alright. Just take it easy." Eventually, Washu stopped moving and just let herself be still in the arms of her daughter. Content, Ryoko smiled faintly.

" That's better." Ryoko did something very caring then. She lifted her head a little ways and planted a tender kiss on Washu's right eye lid. Instantly, she felt a tear form and kept her lips pressed

against Washu's eye until it made it's way around her own lips and down Washu's face. Even in her sleep, Washu could feel the gentle kiss and sub-consciously, she whispered a faint, "Thank you." to

her daughter, who only eased back and slipped into oblivion right along side her mother. And so the two slept and all was forgive between them that night, even though it had been painful... all was

forgiven.


	3. Ep 3: Welcome Home Tenchi!

_**Episode 03: Welcome Home Tenchi!**__**

* * *

**_

Morning came all too quickly, causing the two figures in the bed to stir slightly upon hearing Sasami bang her gong alarm. Ryoko was first to open her eyes, then Washu some odd minutes later. Neither

moved, nor spoke. It was pure silence, aside from the household waking up and moving about with the day.

" We should get up, huh?" Ryoko's low voice filled Washu's ears, breaking the silence that hung in the air. Washu found that she didn't _want_ to get up. When Ryoko didn't hear her mother respond, she

took it for a sign to move. But when she started to rise and loosen her grip around her mother, Washu reacted, clinging to her daughter gently.

" Just a little bit longer?" Ryoko blinked sleepily down at her mother, a little taken back at the statement.

" Please… I just want to stay here a little bit longer…" Washu's voice was so soft, you had to strain your ears to hear her. Ryoko smiled, nodding quietly. Washu nuzzled into her daughter's neck,

minding Ryoko's stomach. Ryoko felt her mother's warm breath on her neck every time Washu exhaled. Ryoko sighed, pulling her mother closer and rested the side of her cheek along Washu's head.

She let her eyes close, then about a minute or so later, she let them drift open to about half way.

(I'm sorry… about last night.)

Washu moaned softly, muttering something Ryoko couldn't make out.

(Mmm. About what?)

(Last night. In the room… I acted like a jerk towards Yugi and you and I'm-)

(Don't worry about it my Little Ryoko. Not now anyway.)

( … Are you going to be alright?)

Ryoko didn't receive a mental reply back.

(Mom…?)

Washu's breathing pattern shifted. She was now taking deeper breaths and exhaling more slowly. She was fast asleep. Soon, Ryoko joined her, and if you looked closely enough. You could see the

faint outline of small smiles on both of their faces._

* * *

__Five months later_... 

Ryoko rose with difficulty, feeling weighed down and disoriented. She yawned, raising a hand to cover her right eye. Her free hand drifted down to now large abdomen. The eye that was not covered,

lowered downward. She studied her stomach for a long time, thinking about the child growing inside her. The edge of her lips quirked up into a small smile. As of lately, Ryoko had been looking forward

to the birth of her child. Everyone was excited too. During those last months that passed, the whole household got prepared for the new baby's arrival. Ayeka and Mihoshi took care of setting up a

small section in the Ryoko's room where the baby would stay. Kiyone and Washu worried about clothing for the newborn. Seeing how they didn't have enough money to go out and _raid_ stores, they put

their heads together and Kiyone came up with an excellent idea. She suggested that Washu simply make an highly sophisticated machine that would produce the clothes they needed. Washu liked the

idea, but she said it would need time to make and be made well correctly. Sasami and Ry-oh-ki got to do the fun parts. All they had to worry about was diapers and making sure they had plenty of

them. Sasami gladly knitted some cloths for the baby to wear, seeing how Washu was occupied with the clothes machine. Ryoko was grateful for all the help and even more grateful that her and Washu

had grown in their mother/daughter relationship. They spent more time talking and getting to know each other. It was probably one of the best achievements both of them ever could have received.

Out of no where, a hard jolt of pain spread in Ryoko's womb, in turn making Ryoko wince. After the pain dissolved, she chuckled lightly, cracking open an eye.

" Heh. Getting a little restless in there are we? Don't worry kid. Only two more months, then you're free." Ryoko smiled when the kick was more gentle.

Sasami was cooking up eggs, bacon, frying sausages, flipping pan cakes and just all sorts of other dishes. Kiyone came in, hearing all the commotion in the kitchen.

" Sasami what is going on in here?" Sasami looked over her shoulder, arching a brow. Ry-oh-ki meowed, stirring some more pan cake mix.

" I'm cooking!" Chirped the giddy Jurian princess, quickly focusing back on her dishes. Kiyone rolled her eyes.

" I can see that... but why so earlier and why so much?" Sasami giggled while chopping some green peppers into tiny blocks.

" I forgot to tell you guys. Lord Tenchi called this morning!" Exclaimed Sasami.

" W-What? Tenchi's coming home? When did you find this out!" Kiyone was tripp'n and it wasn't even eight o' clock yet. Sasami did a twirl, her long pony tails moving along with her.

" Just now! He said he was ten minutes away. So I'm hurrying as fast as I can to get a meal ready!" Explained Sasami, smiling with approval at Ry-oh-ki who was turning the pan cakes with skilled little

paws. Kiyone's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

" He's ten min-_oh my_ _Kami-sama!_" Kiyone ran from the kitchen and to her room where her lazy partner was dozing. Kiyone stopped in front of Mihoshi, calling her name over and over. Mihoshi was

oblivious to Kiyone, sleeping on without a second thought. Kiyone got a nerve vein above her right brow. Before she knew what hit her, Mihoshi was roused roughly from slumber and sprawled out in

an awkward position on the floor.

" Mihoshi!" Shouted Kiyone.

" Wake up you lazy thing! Tenchi's coming!" Mihoshi fixed herself up right and set there on the floor, peering up at her partner with sleepy eyes.

" Oh hey Kiyone. What's-" Mihoshi didn't get to finish. She was pulled off the floor and literally dragged to the closet.

" Hurry up and get dressed!" She ordered roughly, looking for her most formal uniform. Mihoshi gazed sleepily at their uniforms.

" Um... may I ask _why_ you want to get dressed so early?" Kiyone pulled out her formal uniform, and dressed quickly.

" Sasami just informed me that Tenchi is coming home in just a few minutes." Now Mihoshi was awake and full of excitement.

" He is? Yay! What do you think I should were Kiyone?" Kiyone was in the middle of fitting her boots and adjusting her gloves.

" Just pick something. I don't care what you pull out, but be quick about it! We're running out of time." Mihoshi put a hand on her hip, looking over her uniforms.

" Hmm. I think I... will wear this one!" While Kiyone fiddled with her uniform's golden crest buttons, Mihoshi put on her uniform. When Kiyone turned around, she sweat dropped, seeing the uniform

Mihoshi had chosen.

" ... The Rabbit Getup? Out of _all_ the formal uniforms, you chose the Rabbit Getup! _Mihoshi!_" Kiyone groaned, slapping her forehead. Mihoshi cocked her head.

" What? I thought it was cute..."

Washu just came out of her lab room around the same time Ayeka and Ryoko came down stairs. Washu was in her adult form and as far as everyone could see, was going to remain in her true form. It

was odd seeing her like that at first, but as the months went by, they all got used to seeing Washu-san 24/7. It was nice to see Washu as her true self. She was almost like their leader while Tenchi

was out. Her firm, logical actions, to her tender, kind hearted compassion began to show after her and Ryoko started to grow in their relationship. _Plus_, she spent more time with everyone in the

household. She was rarely _ever _in her room anymore. And if she was, it was to work on the clothes machine that was nearing completion.

" Good morning girls." Washu remarked brightly, smiling up at the two approaching women. Ayeka was dressed in another one of her fabulous Jurian gowns, while Ryoko dressed casually. Being so far

in the pregnancy, Ryoko only wore large baggy shirts and sweat pants. They were ten times more comfortable than her elegant dresses and clad leather outfits. Ayeka nodded at Washu then glanced

in the kitchen's direction.

" Hmm. Miss Washu... why is Sasami cooking so early?" Washu lifted her hands.

" I don't know. But I intend to find out. I can hardly think in my own room with all that racket going on."

" I shall accompany you as well. For it smells so very grand." Ryoko just reached the bottom of the stairs when she doubled over, whimpering loudly. Washu was at her side in an instant, supporting her

daughter in her arms gently.

" Easy. Take it easy." Washu chilled softly, giving Ryoko's stomach a light pat. After the pain subsided, Ryoko straightened, resting against her mother's chest.

" I don't know what's with me today. He _or_ she restless for some reason." Washu smiled, keeping secure arms around her daughters swollen waist.

" Miss Washu! Ryoko! Guess what!" Ayeka squealed, going back into the living room. Ryoko and Washu both looked at her. Ryoko suddenly felt a heat flash, in turn, making her flush slightly.

" I just got word from Sasami that Lord Tenchi is on his way home! Sasami said he's going to stay a while." Washu quirked a brow.

" How long is "a while"?" Mused the scientist. Ayeka only smiled sweetly.

" I really don't know. But isn't wonderful? Lord Tenchi is coming home!" Ayeka clasped her hands together and got heart bubble, dreamy eyes.

" Ahh my sweeite pie is coming to me. I just knew we were meant to be." Ryoko and Washu released a sigh bubble, both expecting this from Ayeka. It was then the door bell rang, signally Tenchi had

arrived. Ayeka raised her hand high.

" I'll get it!" She sang, heading for the door. Sasami stuck her head out the kitchen's door frame a dark frown on her face.

" Oh no you don't sis!" She dashed out of the kitchen, only to be held back by Kiyone's hand.

" Let _us _get the door Sasami." Kiyone was acting a little cocky and that bugged the small Jurian princess. She shrugged her hand off, bolting for her sister.

" Sasami!" Kiyone cried, going after her. Ayeka was right smack in the middle of their way. She held up her hands, shaking them nervously in front of her.

" Now hold on!" Neither Sasami or Kiyone paid her heed. They were too busy griping at each other. Mihoshi stood by Ryoko and Washu. Sasami, Kiyone, and poor Ayeka collided with a _bang_, winding up

on the floor. The door opened slowly, reveling a figure in a raven business suit. Tenchi's eyes fell on the women on the floor, then to the three who were standing clear of the brawl.

" Uh... do I want to know?" Tenchi asked, arching a brow at Ryoko, Washu and Mihoshi.

" No." Was their quick response to his question. Tenchi had changed a little since he'd been away. He had a light beard trailing around his mouth and ending neatly at the tip of his chin. One of his ears

were pierced and a single gold loop ear ring hung, making him appear rather handsome and smooth. His rat tail seemed longer too. It was going a tad bit past his neckline and a few inches above the

middle of his back. Ryoko's eyes were taking in every single detail of his profile.

" Sasami, that hurt!" Ayeka exclaimed hotly, glaring at her. Sasami was under Kiyone's larger body, struggling to lift her head.

" I-I'm sorry Ayeka." Sasami replied, glaring up at Kiyone, who silently glared back. The site of this made Tenchi laugh.

" Wow. Usually it's Ayeka and Ryoko I have to worry about. Now you and Kiyone too?" He chuckled, helping them up.

" Thank you for the assistance Lord Tenchi." Ayeka retorted with a kind smile. Tenchi nodded.

" You're welcome." Tenchi felt his slacks being tugged on. He looked down at the wide eyed Sasami.

" Tenchi, please come and sit down. I prepared a meal and I want us to eat together like we used to." Tenchi patted Sasami affectingly on the head.

" Of course. I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world." Sasami smiled a little then turned around, scampering briskly off to the kitchen where Ry-oh-ki waited for her. Kiyone greeted Tenchi, shaking his

hand firmly.

" Long time no see." Tenchi grinned slightly.

" Yeah. No kidding there. How are you guys doing?" Kiyone shrugged, lowering her hand back down to her side.

" Oh. It's been pretty good. Aside from preparing for the baby and all." Mihoshi smiled broadly.

" Hey Tenchi! It's been a long time! How was your trip? Did the new job pay you well? How long ya gonna stay?" Tenchi raised his hands and spread his fingers.

" Whoa, whoa. Slow down Mihoshi. One question at a time." He turned away from them for a moment and closed the door softly.

" Now my trip was fine. Had a few delays, but nothing too major. The job is great. It's paying so well, I've about paid off all the debts for this house and as for my staying..." Tenchi winked in her

direction.

" Let's just say for a long time. I have three months off... and I plan to keep myself here." Mihoshi giggled.

" Oh goodie. We really missed you." The blonde replied, going to sit at the table where everyone else was gathering for the meal. Washu's arms dropped from around Ryoko. She stepped back, looking

Ryoko over with a keen eye.

" Ryoko are you feeling all right?" She said loud enough for her daughter's ears to hear. Ryoko's blush had increased slightly and she had broken into a light sweat.

" Um yeah. Just... tired." Ryoko faked a smile to put her mother at ease, but it didn't fool Washu.

" After breakfast, try to get some rest, okay? Then later on, I'd like to check up on the baby's condition." Ryoko nodded solemnly. With that out of the way, Washu went to go see if Sasami needed some help getting things set up. Tenchi rested his wondering eyes on Ryoko. Big as she was, she was _still _beautiful. She _still _had that same effect on him...

" Hello Tenchi." Ryoko whispered his name, her gaze locking with his. Tenchi went over to her, stopping in front of her round stomach.

" I see you've grown a bit since I've been away." He commented softly. Ryoko arched a brow, smirking slightly.

" A bit?" They were silent for a good two minutes, then they giggled. To her dismay, Ayeka heard them. For some time, she was ridiculously jealous of Ryoko. _I don't care about her condition! She's still the _

_same restless, scheming pirate that ever walked this planet! Just look at her. He just walked through the door and already she's stealing him away from me. _Ayeka's thoughts were glum for the rest of the

day._

* * *

__Later that night_... 

Ryoko was sitting on the couch, listening to the house's normal night sounds. To the crickets singing, to the creeks in the floor when someone shifted in their bed. Ryoko stared quietly at the blank TV

screen, stroking her stomach.

" Kid I don't know what I'd do without you..." Hearing Ryoko's soft voice, Tenchi stopped at the bottom of the stairs and kept himself hidden in the shadows.

" But I sure as hell will do my best for you. Despite these laboring, exhausting, stressful months... I don't regret one of them." Ryoko dipped her head, smiling slightly.

" You've given me so much. You've given me things I lost. You gave me hope, understanding, joy... even love." Never had Tenchi heard Ryoko speak like this. It was very touching and amusing to one's

own mind.

" I guess what I'm trying to say is... thanks. And um..." Ryoko wet her lips, her hands still on her stomach. For a long time, Tenchi heard nothing. He was beginning to wonder if Ryoko had fallen asleep.

But then, she opened her mouth. Telling her unborn child something that made Tenchi's heart ache such with an emotion, it hurt. That something out of Ryoko's mouth was,

" I love you little one in me. You hear that? I love you." Tenchi's eyes widened. _Boy. Ryoko **has** changed since I last saw her, that's for sure. _Tenchi thought with astonishment. Tenchi was so

self-absorbed, he didn't notice Ryoko was three inches away from him.

" You know," Ryoko began in a gruff voice.

" Ease dropping is considered unethical." Tenchi jumped, startled.

" Oh. Hello Ryoko!" Ryoko put her hands on her hips and lifted a brow slowly.

" So I take it you can't sleep either?" The former space pirate suggested in a much softer tone this time around. Tenchi's laugh was nervous.

" Um... well you see Ryoko. I had this pain in my back and I wanted to take something for it. But then I saw you and I didn't want to interrupt you." Ryoko smiled weakly.

" Tenchi..." She reached out and pinched his cheeks gently. Tenchi melted mentally.

" Thank you. For caring." Ryoko released his cheeks then in one smooth motion. She leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his left cheek.

" Good night." Tenchi blindly stepped aside so she could pass. He watched her go, a proud smile lingering on his face. _Gee. I wish I was the father of that kid._ That thought was not shook from his head.

For he truly wished he were.


	4. Ep 4: Silence Speaks Many Volumes

_**Episode 4: Silence Speaks Many Volumes**_

* * *

Tenchi sat down at the table early one morning, his green tea steaming faintly from his cup as he held it firmly in both hands. Ry-oh-ki came hopping in, meyowing happily at the site of Tenchi. Tenchi

glanced down, smiling gently at the Cabbit.

" Hey there Ry-oh-ki. What's up?" Ry-oh-ki hopped onto Tenchi's broad shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

" Heh. You anxious about Ryoko's baby too?" Ry-oh-ki's eyes sparkled with utter delight.

" Miyow!" She chirped enthusiastically, nodding rapidly. Tenchi took a sip of his tea, letting the warm liquid seep down his throat slowly.

" Say Ry-oh-ki," Tenchi began, setting his cup back down.

" you wanna go see if she's up?" Ry-oh-ki gave him a, "Now you know she's not awake." look, arching a brow while at. Tenchi sweat dropped.

" Yeah I know. But still... I wanna go check."

They ventured on up to Ryoko's room, being extra quiet. Tenchi slowly slid the door open, trying his best to keep the door from groaning. The morning's light spilled through the room, giving it some light

here and there. Ryoko was still asleep, tucked sung away. Ry-oh-ki and Tenchi both looked at each other, putting their index fingers to their lips. They then tip-toped over to Ryoko's bed, stopping at

the head.

" Wow. Just _look _at it Ry-oh-ki..." Ry-oh-ki peered down at Ryoko's stomach, a sunny smile on her furry face.

" Miyow." She remarked softly. Ryoko was laying flat on her back, arms down on either side. She was in such a deep slumber, she didn't even notice Tenchi and Ry-oh-ki. Tenchi grinned slightly, his eyes

dreamy.

" Hmm..." Hummed Tenchi. Tenchi saw his hands move to Ryoko's stomach. Oddly enough, he did not pull back. He let his hands rest on top of Ryoko's abdomen, waiting quietly. Ry-oh-ki watched

Tenchi, curious as to what he was doing. Some time passed, then it happened. Tenchi's face lit up, feeling the baby kick upward right into the palm of hishands. Ryoko did not flinch the tiniest bit. She

slept on, not even bothered by her child's aggressive kick. Tenchi chuckled feeling another one a few seconds later.

" I can't wait for it to be born Ry-oh-ki. Can you?" Ry-oh-ki only smiled, watching the dozing Ryoko. Ryoko stirred then, feeling a rather hard kick. Tenchi drew his hands back, freezing on the spot.

Thankfully, Ryoko did not wake up. Tenchi took this time to leave. He gave her a loving smile over his shoulder before he took his leave. Ry-oh-ki hopped off Tenchi's shoulder, seeing Sasami come out of

her room. She ran to her, greeting her with a cheerful grin.

" Miyow!" Ry-oh-ki jumped high, landing on Sasami's left shoulder. Sasami smiled a little, eyes still heavy with sleep. Seeing Tenchi, she cocked her head.

" Hmm? Tenchi what are you doing up so early?" Tenchi sweat dropped. He didn't want Sasami to know he was with Ryoko, so he did the way thing anyone would do in situations like this... he lied.

" I was a little thirsty and wanted a glass of water. Then I uh... had to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. It's sort of hectic in the mornings, ya know? And I wanted to take care of my business,

because I knew I wouldn't be able to until much later." By the time he finished, he really did need a glass of water. Sasami gave him an odd look before going to the bathroom herself. Once alone,

Tenchi exhaled, wiping his brow with his PJ's sleeve.

" Whew! That was close."

* * *

Dinner that night at the Masaki Residence was peaceful. Washu ate slowly, eyes slanted, her gaze far from reality. Sasami tossed Ry-oh-ki a chopped piece of a carrot, who jumped up to receive the

toss. She was delighted and munched on the small piece by Sasami's side. Kiyone and Mihoshi played in each others food, taking turns spilling this or flipping that, giggling like little girls. Ayeka sipped

her tea, nibbling once and a while. And poor Ryoko slept through her meal, resting her head against Washu's upper shoulder. Tenchi smiled at the site of this. It felt _good _to eat with his friends again. It

felt _good_ to be home _period_. He had missed all of this while he had been away. After dinner, everyone started to scatter. Sasami and Kiyone cleaned up the table and Tenchi said he wanted to go take a

look at the fields. Mihoshi tagged along side Tenchi, saying she wanted to acompany him. Tenchi smiled at the bubbly blonde, nodding.

" All right. Just be sure you don't trip over the weeds. I guarantee they've sprouted like wild flowers since I've been away." Mihoshi returned his smile, not looking the least bit worried. They left the

house, leaving the others to themselves. Ayeka had departed without saying a word, which was not like her. But no one seemed to mind, so no one went to go see why she had left so quickly without

talking to anybody. Washu had not yet moved from her spot at the table. She appeared to be deep in thought and even if she weren't, Ryoko was comfortable and she'd hate to wake her.

" Thanks for helping me clean up Kiyone." Sasami remarked softly as she and Kiyone came out of the kitchen. Kiyone grinned slightly, lifting a shoulder.

" You're welcome."

" You know you didn't have to." Sasami began slowly, turning her head. Kiyone followed Sasami's gaze.

" Chee-ya. I know. But..." Kiyone's voice trailed off when she rested her eyes Ryoko.

" Miss Washu, is Ryoko okay? She's been sleeping a lot more than usal." Hearing the small Jurian girl's voice Washu blinked, startled that she had sat all through dinner without saying a word. She lifted

her eyes, looking at the two girls.

" Pardon? I didn't catch what you said." Sasami repeated her question, asking if Ryoko was going to be okay. This time, Washu chuckled quietly, reaching over to run her hand through Ryoko's spiky

mane. At the feel of hands playing in her hair, Ryoko sighed deeply. Very much content.

" Oh she's fine. Trust me. The last two months the body is preparing for the birth. Labor is a long, tiring process and the body needs to be full of extra energy." Washu kissed Ryoko's forehead lightly.

" She's gonna be all right Sasami. Don't worry yourself so. It's bad for your health." Kiyone's laugh was ironic.

" Riiight. This is coming from someone who constantly is asking her daughter if she's feeling okay, if she's hungry or needs a massage." Washu felt some heat fill her cheeks.

" I'm her mother. I _have_ to worry..." Washu proclaimed, lowering her hand from Ryoko's hair. Sasami and Kiyone exchanged amused glances, then together they proceeded to the main room. Washu

knew she couldn't just _sit_ at the table. She had other things to do. Such as adjusting that machine and she couldn't do that unless Ryoko got up.

" Ryoko." Washu sang in Ryoko's ear.

" Wakie wakie time." Ryoko's eyes fluttered open, and for a slight moment. She had to adjust to her surroundings.

" Where am I?" Came the groggy question. Washu blinked twice.

" You're at the dinner table. Where else would you be?" Ryoko eased away from her mother, a little embarrassed she nodded off at the table-again.

" Damn it. That's the fourth time this month I've done that..." Washu helped Ryoko to her feet, a faint smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

" Don't feel bad... I did the same thing during my pregnancy." Ryoko looked around warily.

" Where'd everybody go?" Washu shrugged, guiding Ryoko to the couch where Kiyone and Sasami were watching TV.

" I really can't say. I seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts again." Explained her mother, easing Ryoko gently back into the couch's cushions.

" Yeah. You've been doing that a lot lately. Are _you_ feeling all right?" Ryoko asked in a teasing tone, smiling a little meekly up at her. Washu realesed a small sigh.

" Yeah. I'm just over stressed. This pregnancy of yours hasn't been an easy one."

" Amen to that!" Kiyone exclaimed, raising a mighty fist. That got weak laughs from the others. Just then Tenchi and Mihoshi came trudging in, their faces and hands smudged lightly with dirt. The others

craned their necks over to look at them.

" Whoo! Those weeds sure put of a fight. To think that was only ten of them!" Mihoshi huffed out a breath of air, unable to speak.

" Thanks for helping me out back there Mihoshi." Tenchi replied after he managed to catch some of his wind back. Mihoshi smiled weakly.

" Oh. You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you out. It was rather fun." Tenchi sweat dropped.

" Which part? The pulling and tripping, or tripping and having other weeds tangle your body as you fall?" Mihoshi only giggled.

" Well I'm gonna go wash up. See you ladies around." The women watched him go.

" Well. I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna call it night." Sasami retorted wearily, sliding off her end of the couch. Kiyone stood up then, resting her hands on her hips.

" I just remembered something. I still have to call HQ and send our data report." Kiyone glanced briefly at her partner.

" Come on Mihoshi." Mihoshi grimaced.

" But Kiyone!" Whined the blonde.

" I'm still a mess from earlier. Can't I at least wash up first?" Kiyone growled under her breath, going over to grab Mihoshi by the ear.

" You're just going to have to wait for that. Now come on!" Snapped the Galaxy Police officer. Washu and Ryoko were the only two who hadn't gone off. But that was about to change, for Washu had to

go work on that machine and get the final kinks out. Ryoko nodded, seeping farther back into the couch.

" I see. Have fun then. I'm gonna just... rest my eyes." Washu wanted to laugh so bad just then, but forced it back. Ryoko's "resting eyes" usually wound up being a nine hour nap. Before heading off

for her room, she placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead.

" If you need anything just-"

" Call, I know Mom. I know..." Ryoko sighed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Washu was a little too "helpful". With one last kiss to Ryoko's head, Washu scampered off to her lab, leaving Ryoko alone.

When Tenchi rose from the bath, he dried himself off thoroughly, tugged on his PJ's he had brought along with him, then he ventured into the house. It was just his luck to find Ryoko sleeping on the

couch all by herself. Unable to resist, he took a seat by her, resting the palm of his hands on his thighs. How silly was that? He was giddy to be _near_ her and be _near_ her unborn child. What a guy.

" Someone smells good." Hearing Ryoko's voice so suddenly, Tenchi cried out in alarm and in turn, he fell on the floor with a _thud. _By the time he regained his composure and climbed back up to the

couch, Ryoko was struggling to suppress her laughter. He arched a brow, tapping his fingers on the surface of the couch while his other cupped his cheek. He gave her a hot glare, clearly upset that she

had scared him so. But his eyes were soft and that alone told her he wasn't _mad _at her.

" Ryoko," Hissed the young man.

" the next time you're gonna play possum and decide to scare the living shit out of someone... wear a bell!" Ryoko had to laugh now.

" I mean really. Come on. Here I am, thinking you're sound asleep, the next thing I know, you say I smell good and I'm on the floor!" Ryoko shoulders shook from the laughter and pretty soon Tenchi

joined.

" I'm sorry Tenchi." Tenchi grinned, chuckling softly.

" It's okay. But damn... that fall hurt. I was not expecting that-at all." Ryoko's smiled timidly down at him.

" I really am sorry." Tenchi grinned, climbing back aboard the couch. He scooted close to her, reaching out to pat her stomach.

" How ya doing?" Ryoko glanced away from him, that timid smile still lingering on her face.

" I'm doing okay I guess. Sore in the back a lot... and then thanks to this," Ryoko pointed down to her round stomach.

" I have the pleasure of feeling this kid's athletic ability to kick every other hour." Tenchi merely smiled.

" You're gonna be an awesome mom." Ryoko looked back around, her face flushed.

" Do you... do you really think so? Someone like me could be "awesome"?" Tenchi's arm slipped behind Ryoko's back and his hand clasped her shoulder. He drew her close against him, keeping her gaze

locked with his. With his free hand, he reached over and cupped her chin, tipping back a ways.

" I don't think. I _know_." Ryoko found herself lost in his dark brown eyes. When she saw his mouth inching towards hers, she shut her eyes in reflex, not sure what was going to happen or if she even

wanted something to happen. But Tenchi did not kiss her. Instead, he pressed his soft lips to her forehead, whispering her name.

" Ryoko..." After a few minutes had passed, she felt his hand drop as well as his mouth pulling away. However, Tenchi did not get up and leave. He stayed with her, holding her close in his arm. No

words were exchanged between them as they sat there on the couch. No words were needed. Ryoko and Tenchi were content just sitting by each other. True, Ryoko was tempted to reach over and

give him a kiss, but quickly dismissed the thought aside. Tenchi was warming up to her and she didn't want to spoil that. And when she stopped and thought about, she had no reason to try and

seduce Tenchi anymore. She had no reason to fight for him anymore. He was hers. Best part was, neither had to go to each other and struggle to admit their feelings. They already had through the

silence. Silence speaks better then words at times. And then there's times when words are needed instead of silence. But in this type of situation between Tenchi and Ryoko. Silence was the key.

" Hey Tenchi..." Ryoko whispered faintly, eyes drifting down.

" Yeah?" He replied just as softer, but slightly softer.

" ... No. Never mind." Muttered Ryoko, snuggling up in his chest.

" Um, don't you want to rest upstairs in your bed?" Tenchi brought his other arm up and closed it around her gently.

" No. I want to stay here... if that's all right?" Tenchi let his heavy eye lids fall ever so slowly.

" Of course."

" Will you... stay with me?" Ryoko's voice faded with each word she spoke. Tenchi pulled her even closer against him.

" You bet." It was much later on when a comforter was draped over their forms. Oddly enough, neither stirred. Granted Ryoko shifted in Tenchi's embrace as Washu tucked them in, but never once woke

up. Once the comforter was around them both, Washu quietly retreated back to her room, a proud smile on her face.


	5. Ep 5: Baby Rikku

_**Episode 5: Baby Rikku**_

* * *

The final month of Ryoko's pregnancy drew quickly and swiftly. Washu brought up the suggestion to Tenchi about having a natural child birth, right smack in the household. After discussing the

possibilities of a home birth and getting Ryoko's own personal view on the matter, Tenchi had agreed. Not that there wasn't a problem with going to Tokyo for the delivery. Washu clearly stated that

she thought it would be easier on Ryoko. Going to a ER with people Ryoko was not comfortable around and didn't know might upset her some/what and Washu was dead set on making sure Ryoko was

comfortable. Sending her into the hands of professionals for a delivery was logical, yes. When it comes down to being the right choice for Ryoko, was another. One cool evening, Kiyone was flipping

through a baby encyclopedia. Since the testes indicated that Ryoko was going to indeed, have a girl. They thought it was high time to settle for a name. Ryoko and the others were situated comfortably

in the main room, all trying to think of a good name for Ryoko's unborn child. Tenchi sat in the red chair, a optimistic Sasami and Ry-oh-ki sitting upon his lap. Kiyone was standing by the window, a leg

cocked back behind the other for balance, her lazy partner was sleeping in the other red chair by an end table, totally oblivious to everything around her. Ayeka was not present. She was in her room,

keeping to herself. Sasami was rather concerned for her sister's behavior. This had become a habit and it disturbed her… a lot. After they decided on a name for the baby, she was going to march

herself right up to her sister's room and have a long talk. Ryoko sat along side Washu on the couch, her head resting on her mother's shoulder, a small, weary smile on her face.

" Okay. How about the name Mitzuki?" A shake of heads. Kiyone pursed her lips together.

" All right. How about…" Kiyone looked over the pages with listed varieties of names.

" Oni, Dita, Salina, Mara, Sakura, Jean, Syria, Louise, Garnet, Hisashi, Kate, Kitari, Marina, Yuna…" Kiyone read off each name, one by one. No one found one appealing or suitable. But then Kiyone read

off a name that made Ryoko lift her head and narrow her eyes slightly.

" Wait. What did you just say?" Everyone looked to Ryoko with arched brows. Kiyone paused, glancing up.

" Pardon?"

" That last name you just said. Which one was it?" Kiyone frowned slightly.

" Aeris?" Ryoko shook her head.

" No," She sighed. " the one before."

Kiyone's face beamed.

" Oh! You mean Rikku!"

Ryoko nodded.

" Yes. That is the name I wish to name my kid..." Washu chuckled quietly to herself.

" Rikku?" The others chorused together, except Ry-oh-ki who let out a surprised "miyow". Ryoko let her head flop back down on Washu's soft shoulder, snuggling a little to get comfortable again.

" Yes. I like it a lot. And besides..." Ryoko lifted her eyes.

" It sounds close to "Washu" and has my pronunciation all at one." Washu blinked, flattered at her daughter's words. Sasami smiled broadly.

" How cute!" She gushed, glancing at Tenchi.

" Do you like it Tenchi?" Tenchi nodded a few times, then broke into a silly grin.

" I bet ya the kid will have Washu's brain and Ryoko's brawn." He spoke those words loud enough for only Sasami to hear. she burst into a series of giggles, knowing he would most likely be right

* * *

Later on that night, Washu sat on her bed, her face tight with tension. She didn't understand two things. One, why she felt as if she were always stuck in limbo. Two, why she felt as if... she were being

drained of her energy every day that passed. Needless to say, Washu felt like crap. Her body ached all over, she had a handful of nightmares, never getting the right amount of sleep and to top it off.

She had dizzy spells so badly, she would have to sit still until it passed. Afterwards, she'd throw up due to all the dizziness. This... kinda made her uneasy. Washu was so _sick and tired _of it all. All she

wanted was to rest.

" Mom?" Ryoko's voice filled the dark room, bringing Washu away from her troubled state. Upon seeing her daughter, Washu forced a smile, hoping Ryoko would see that she was fine and there for her

as always. But Ryoko wasn't dense. Her mother had been acting very strange. Too strange. It bothered Ryoko as much as Ayeka's behavior did Sasami. Something wasn't... right in the household.

Something was stirring things up. Ryoko was determined to sit down with Washu and try to get her to talk about what was on her mind.

" Oh. Hello Little Ryoko. What brings you here at this time of night? Baby keeping you up again?" Ryoko made her way over to her mother's bed and took a seat slowly.

" No, no. The baby's fine. Aside from some kicking here and there..." Ryoko began steadily, eyes locked on the floor. Washu cocked her head slightly, looking thoughtful.

" Then what's wr-"

" It's you." Ryoko's voice came out as a broken whisper and her eyes scrunched a little. Washu gapped a little, eyes brows arching up slightly.

" Mom I can't help but feel that... I'm losing you." Washu's gaze softened. It was nice to have someone looking out for you. Even if that someone was your own daughter.

" It's as if... you're some phantom in the shadows. Never really..." Ryoko lifted her hand to express her point.

" Alive. Never... "there"." Washu was about to try and attempt to ease Ryoko's suspicions, when suddenly Ryoko wrapped her arms about her stomach and groaned loudly.

" _Okay_..." She hissed through her teeth.

" That was a little _too_ hard of a kick right there." She muttered afterwards, easing back. But as soon as she did that, the baby did another kick and succeeded in making Ryoko scream. Washu set aside

her issues and got to her feet quickly. She had an pretty good idea of what was happening with Ryoko. Washu put a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder, softly commanding her sit back. Ryoko did

as she was told, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming out loud again. Washu carefully felt Ryoko's belly, probing cautiously, then some time later, she let a long, steady breath escape her mouth

as she lowered her hands.

" Just as I thought." Mumbled the scientist. Washu glanced away for a moment, then craned her neck back around.

" Ryoko tell me. How do you feel about "pushing" as of now?" Ryoko stared at her mother.

" What exactly do you mean by that?" Washu took a deep breath.

" Ryoko, those kicks you're feeling right now are _contractions_... honey, the baby's coming." Washu told her, with a faint, rueful grin. Ryoko was chiefly shock, mixed with a shiver of fear and anticipation.

" Oh my God… are you serious?" She put her hands on her stomach, suddenly sick.

" But we weren't expecting it for another four weeks. " Her eyes flicked to Washu's intently.

" Isn't it a little too early?" Washu's lips twitched with amusement.

" Babies have a mind of their own sometimes... and since this is _your_ child, I'm not surprised it's coming before it's due date." She teased lightly. Ryoko managed to smile.

" Heh. You know it's like they say... like mother, like daughter." Ryoko's gaze fell to her round stomach.

" You're sure it's coming?" Washu's fingers traced a path around the lower curve of her daughter's stomach.

" Yep. I'm sure. See how the baby has shifted? Down and forward?" Ryoko watched her mother's finger show the points on her belly.

" Yeah. I felt that earlier today." Ryoko gazed at herself in fascination, then she tensed, as the pain gripped her.

" Ow!" She sucked in a breath when it was over, and eyed her mother.

" Now's the hard part, huh?" A nod from Washu. A few minutes of silence, then Ryoko whispered in a meek voice,

" I-I'm a little scared." Washu put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and gripped it firmly.

" I won't lie to you Little Ryoko... it's gonna hurt for a while." Ryoko just nodded.

" Look. You sit here and let me get things ready as we planned, okay?" Washu's hand left Ryoko's shoulder and she half turned.

" I'll go get Tenchi and the others. " A hand on her arm stopped her, and she turned to see serious golden hazel eyes fastened on her face.

" What?" Her mother said uneasily, arching a brow.

" Just you." Ryoko whispered softly.

" I don't want anyone here but you." She tightened her grip on her mother's arm when Washu opened her mouth to protest.

" Please Mom? I... I don't want anyone else here." Washu sighed, holding her daughter's gaze. Ryoko's eyes searched her mother's face, hoping for permission.

" Please?" Perplexed, Washu raised a hand and rubbed her neck.

" If that's what you really want, Ryoko. But…" A tiny shake of her head.

" I thought we... I mean I thought we had discussed this. We agreed that Tenchi and others would help be part of this pregnancy... that includes the delivery. Honey, they _want_ to be part of this kid's

life. Bringing it into the world is their _one_ desire. They want to go through this _with_ you and besides... you _promised_ them they could. "

" I know." Ryoko replied softly.

" But I've been thinking about it and it's what I really want, Mom…I want it to be just_ us_. Just you and me." Her eyes lowered a little ways.

" I want you to be the one… to bring my child into the world." Washu's jaw muscles clenched suddenly as the meaning of the words hit her. It was true Washu and Ryoko has finally developed a close,

loving, respectful relationship. But as of right then, a _trust_ had been earned. Washu knew in her heart she didn't deserve it, but all she could do was accept it.

" ... All right." She managed to get out.

" If that's what you really want." Ryoko felt the confusion in her, and the pain, and she lifted a strong hand up and pressed her lips against the knuckles.

" That's _exactly _what I want." She affirmed.

" Now let's get this show on the road." Washu could hear the anticipation of her daughter and could not help but sense a little of that space pirate in there. Washu nodded, smiling weakly.

" I'll get some water heated up, and prepare my kit… and um, I'll get you some green tea to drink. That'll help you and the baby relax." Washu glanced around.

" You might be best off walking around a little bit since you're starting to open up."

" Sounds like a plan." Ryoko agreed softly.

The walking in a curious way helped, Ryoko realized, as she paced very carefully around the lab. Washu got everything ready, then watched as her daughter gasped, and doubled over. Washu rushed

to her side to grab her.

" Ryoko did your water..." Washu trailed off as a spreading dampness alerted her.

" Break?" Washu whispered the last word out, knowing now was going to be the hard part.

" You bet your ass it broke!" Ryoko hissed, startled.

" Oh my... that felt _so _weird."

" Okay, okay. Come here and sit down." The tall scientist led her to a chair, which she'd spread with soft linens, and sat her down, gently lifting her feet so that they were braced against the footrest.

She let Ryoko grip her arm as a contraction hit, and felt fingers tightened against her skin.

" Now do me a favor. When you feel that, bear down." She eased away from Ryoko, patting Ryoko thighs.

" Use these." Washu instructed, going to the end of the footrest. Ryoko did as she was told, and her strong legs almost lifted her up out of the chair.

" Like that?"

" Whoa now! Try not to go flying across the lab, okay honey?" Washu coached her gently, getting down on her knees.

" It hurts." Ryoko's faced contracted in pain.

" Don't you have anything to oh I don't know... make it stop?"

" Yes." Washu drew out the word slowly.

" But it's too soon for that." Washu's voice was low, and soothing. Some time passed and surprisingly, Ryoko did not scream at all. She whimpered, groaned loudly from time to time, but did not scream.

" Okay," Washu said in a serious tone.

" You're opening up real good Ryoko. I can even... " Washu paused, in turn making Ryoko nervous.

" You can what!" Ryoko snapped.

" Don't stop talking like that!" Shouted the former space pirate.

" I'm sorry. I was just a little taken by surprise to see the top of the baby's head so soon." Washu reassured her hastily. Ryoko grinded her teeth and threw back her head.

" I-Is that a bad thing?" Washu shook her head a few times.

" No. That's _good_.The baby's in the right position to be born... not upside down, or backwards." She got a long bucket of water, and put it under her daughter, then carefully arranged several long,

painfully clean strips of linen across one of the lab tables nearby.

" Okay honey. When it hurts, push. Push as hard as you can."

" Easy for you to say." Ryoko growled, as her body seemed to want to rip itself into two parts.

" Oh my God… " She latched onto Washu's arm, and squeezed hard.

"Aughhh... this bites! Oh God does this bite!" Washu winced herself, feeling her daughter's strong fingers.

" That's it… good job honey." More of the head had appeared, inside it's protective sac, enough to reassure Washu that the baby was indeed, right side up.

" Okay. Again." Washu ordered gently. Ryoko threw back her head again, muffling a scream.

" Oh that's a good girl. Good Ryoko..." She breathed, seeing the tops of tiny eyes appear.

" Okay Ryoko. You need to let go of my arm."

" What for?" The former space pirate almost hollered.

" I need my hand to give you the suspension drug." Her mother reminded her.

" For the pain, remember?"

" Oh." Gasped Ryoko, releasing her mother's arm. Washu left her daughter's side briefly and when she returned, she had a small round, white pill between her thumb and index finger. She told Ryoko to

open and chew the pill. Ryoko did as Washu commanded and suddenly she could breathe again.

" Oh Mom thank you! Thou _art_ the goddess!" However, the pill only took a small portion of the pain away. It still hurt, and Ryoko could feel the compulsion to push getting stronger and stronger, but it

no longer felt like she was fracturing apart. At the impact of another compulsion, she bore down.

" That's it Ryoko! That's it!" Washu watched in barely contained excitement as the tiny head edged out, and she slipped a hand under it for support. The silvery protective sac was tearing, and she

helped it, clearing the sticky goo off the baby's face.

" I know you're tired and I know you're in pain and you've pushed to the max. But I need one more good push" A agonized groan filled the room as Ryoko pushed with all her might.

" That's it... come on... push! Push Ryoko!"

" I'll _push_ _you_ if you don't shut up!" Ryoko hissed, gritting her teeth. Another contraction came and she arced her body, using muscles made powerful from years of hard use. The tension built and built,

and she pushed until her head felt like exploding. Then in one sudden instant, the pressure released, and her body relaxed, and it was done. She sank back against the cushions, and tried to catch her

breath.

" Whoa!" Washu got her other hand down just in time to catch the tiny form as it slid free, and squirmed in her grasp.

" Easy there little one." She gently let it into the warm water, rising off the blood and birth fluids, then she lifted the tiny form up and reached for a piece of linen to dry it. Ryoko opened an eye, then

hissed as a final contraction worked through her body, and she felt the baby's protective sac leave her.

" Is she all right?" She whispered softly, closing the eye. Washu nodded slowly as she carefully separated the sac. A lusty, bold yell almost made her drop the infant, as the baby took stock of its

surroundings, and decided she didn't like being held up head downward.

" Whoa… that's quite a set of lungs there, young lady." Washu managed to get out, her eyes widening. She righted the angry infant, then tucked a sheet of linen around her.

" Okay, okay. Just hold on there…" The baby squirmed, and let out another yell.

" Good grief!" Huffed Washu.

" You've got your Momma's lungs, huh?" She cradled the infant in her arms and peered down at her, feeling an ache in her chest that brought a solid lump to her throat and cut off her speech. Ryoko

struggled to sit up, then she peered at the noisy bundle.

" Is she okay?" Washu nodded, cleaning the last of the fluids off the baby's face and brought her close to her mother.

" Here… " She handed the infant to Ryoko.

" Say hello to your daughter Ryoko." She couldn't help the catch in her voice as she went back to her task, cleaning up and gently caring for her own daughter. Instead of keeping them on that chair,

Washu moved her daughter and the baby to her bed and positioned them there.

" You did impressively well for your first time. Don't even need a stitch. Good job honey." She tucked a soft blanket around Ryoko's lap then gazed up at the squirming infant.

" She's beautiful, Ryoko." A thousand memories of her son's birth haunted her, making her eyes drop to the floor in pensive silence. Ryoko felt the slight weight and she curled her arms around the

infant as she gazed at her in wonder. She gently touched the baby's face with the tip of her fingers and she calmed, though her fists kept waving.

" Yes, she is." Ryoko replied softly, cracking half a smile.

" Hello my Little Rikku." She whispered the child's name for the first time, and loved the sound of it. As she smoothed at her daughter, she ran her fingers through the golden hair on the baby's head,

she could not help but chuckle.

" Bet I know where this came from... " Ryoko murmured, thinking of the former Yugi way back when. Ryoko gazed loving down at her daughter, then glanced up at her mother. The emerald eyes were

almost gray with a mixture of emotions. Chiefly a quiet, gentle sadness, which faded as Washu realized she was being watched.

" She's perfect." The scientist agreed quietly.

" She's also long, for coming so early." Ryoko nodded gently.

" I bet she'll grow up nice and tall, just like her Grandmother." At the comment, Washu's chest constricted and her eyes clouded with heavy moisture. She was touched. Utterly touched. Ryoko picked up

a small fist, and watched the fingers curl around her own in a sturdy grip. The baby's body was covered in red wrinkles, and her eyes were shut tightly.

" She's so cute." Washu nodded in agreement.

" Yeah. Sure is." Ryoko smiled weakly.

" Here. Say hello to your Granddaughter." She whispered in exultant triumph. Washu blinked, taken back. She raised her hands and spread her fingers.

" Oh that's all right. I-" Ryoko handed over the tiny bundle, watching her mother's eyes grow round.

" Go on. I insist." Washu curled her hands around the infant, feeling it's live weight in her hands and gazed at her, so dumfounded she found it hard to even breathe. The baby wriggled, and she

instinctively cradled her, studying the sturdy form intently.

" R-Ryoko. I think you better take her back." Before Ryoko could say a word, Washu handed the bundle over, feeling the blood drain from her face.

" Why?" Ryoko glanced at her mother, concerned.

" Is she okay?" Washu nodded numbly.

" She's fine." Washu felt the room start to fade out.

" B-But I think I'm gonna... " Ryoko's jaw dropped as she saw her mother sway, then slump to the floor, knocked out cold. Ryoko stared in _shock_ at her mother who lay motionless on the floor. She

turned her gaze back at her daughter, who waved a fist at her.

" Sweetie, I don't know what kind of affect you could have on your Grandmother to make her pass out like that..." Ryoko murmured gently, leaning over to rub her nose against Rikku's.

" But it's one_ hell _of an auspicious way to be starting off."

It was much later when Washu's brows furrowed. _What the hell am I doing on the floor? _Washu wondered , she tried to remember what happened, then out of the blue, everything came

rushing back, causing her eyes to pop open and she jerked upright, scaring her daughter half to death.

" Mom!" Cried Ryoko.

" Don't _do_ that!" Washu moaned softly, running a tired hand about her face.

" Um..." Washu now rubbed the back of her head, still feeling dizzy.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Washu exhaled.

" I don't think I've ever done that before. I don't know what's the matter with me." Washu stumbled to her feet, struggling to regain her composure. Ryoko cocked her head to the side.

" You okay? You're still really pale." Washu shut her eyes, nodding meekly

" Hey Mom, look at this. She's opening her eyes." Washu went to stand by her daughter's side and together, both peered at the infant, who was indeed blinking open tiny, bewildered... golden brown

eyes. Upon seeing the eye color, Ryoko gasped softly. _Just like in my dream. How does_..._ how does **that **work? _Well, however ever it worked, Ryoko couldn't have been happier. To her, it was a little bit of

Tenchi and herself mixed into one.

" Hey sweetie." Ryoko whispered, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

" How ya doing?" Little Rikku poked her tiny tongue out and made a soft noise, her eyes watching Ryoko and Washu's faces in fascination.

" What does that mean, I wonder? Her noise just now." The former space pirate mused.

" Well." Washu's deep rumble caught the infant's attention, and the eyes turned her way, opening wider.

" Seeing as it's _your_ daughter, I'd guess it means she's hungry."

" Hah, hah." Ryoko rolled her eyes.

" Is that right honey? Are you hungry?" Ryoko felt a little nervous to bond with her child. But none the less, she lowered the neckline of her shirt, and with Washu's help, gently positioned the baby,

guiding her head towards her first meal.

" That's it." Ryoko encouraged Little Rikku to grab a hold of her meal.

" Come on, you can-whoa!" The baby clutched enthusiastically at her, and found the spot all right, making Ryoko's hazel eyes pop wide open at the powerful suction.

" Good grief… " She peered down at the happily suckling infant, then up at her mother, who was struggling to keep a smirk off her face. Washu glanced at the baby and grinned.

" She's so cute." Washu murmured. Ryoko lifted her free hand, and gently traced her mother's cheekbone.

" Oh Mom. I can't thank you enough for all of your commitment during this pregnancy." Washu merely grinned.

" It was my pleasure Ryoko." Ryoko stopped tracing and cupped Washu's cheek.

" With all do respect... you look terrible."

" Mmm-hmm… " Washu agreed softly, her eye lids suddenly heavy. Ryoko was deeply concerned for her mother. She feared if she dropped her hand, Washu would crumble on the spot. Ryoko was going

to suggest that Washu get in bed with them and try to get some rest, but paused as her daughter sucked harder.

" Heh. Guess I don't have to worry about her starving to death, huh? I hope I can keep up with her." Washu closed her eyes, laughing quietly.

" This feels so strange." Ryoko breathed, studying the infant seriously.

" I... I can hardly believe I'm seeing this." Little Rikku slowed her efforts, and blinked, blowing a tiny milky bubble as she moved her head back and poked her tongue out a bit. One small fist curled up,

and she hiccupped, her eyes opening a little wider in surprise. Ryoko shifted her into the crook of her arm, smiling.

" You finished down there?" Another tiny hiccup. A grin from both Ryoko and Washu.

" I guess you are." The former space pirate murmured, then she glanced up at her mother.

" Here… would you take her for a little bit?"

" Sure." Washu replied instantly, taking the linen wrapped bundle and tucking it in the crook of one elbow.

" You okay?" Ryoko nodded silently. She let out a long, contented sighed, as she stretched her body, curling her legs up and resting an arm on one knee.

" You have absolutely_ no idea _how _good_ it feels to be able to do this..." Emerald eyes tore themselves away from the tiny infant, and she looked at her daughter with a weary smile.

" Uh, yeah I do. I had a son. Remember?" She informed her daughter wryly.

" You feeling okay? I know it was a short labor and I know your body is tough as leather... but it still can work you. Should I run a quick test?"

" No need for that." Ryoko stretched her arms over her head, stifling a yawn.

" As a matter of fact I feel great." Ryoko replied, pulling back the covers and putting her feet down on the floor and carefully standing up. Her body tried to adjust for a balance that was no longer front

heavy, and she had to grab onto the head of the bed for a quick support. She stood for a moment, just getting used to the sensation. She ached all over, and she was very tender where the baby had

come out, but all in all, she really didn't feel too bad.

" Heh. It's nice to be able to see my knees." She remarked wryly, glancing down.

" I feel a lot lighter, that's for sure." Now she looked at her mother with a warm smile.

" I don't want to put her in the crib tonight." Washu arched a quizzical brow.

" Oh?" Ryoko crawled back into bed.

" Nope. I want her to sleep here tonight." Washu chuckled, seeing what Ryoko was getting at. She walked around to the other side of the bed with some sluggish effort, and watched Little Rikku's eyes

widen, as she peered fuzzily around. Then very gently placed the baby down in Ryoko's arms, and tucked a fold of the covers in loosely around her.

" Bet you two are tired, huh?" Washu questioned softly. As if on cue, the baby and Ryoko yawned, making Washu laugh softly. Ryoko lazily tickled a tiny palm of Little Rikku's with one finger before

giving her mother a tired, dashing two fanged grin.

" You know what I should do for Little Rikku? Get her a baby gift she and I could enjoy... I should make Ayeka into a throw rug." At the mention of this, Washu snorted, snuggling down beside the two.

" And just think. When ever she gets dirty Little Rikku can take her out and _beat_ her." Washu chuckled, shutting her eyes.

" Ryoko you're cruel hearted, you know that?" Ryoko nodded, setting Little Rikku down between herself and Washu.

" Hey Mom?" Whispered Ryoko, shutting her own tired eyes in unison with Little Rikku's.

" Yes?"

" I love you." Washu's eyes snapped open and she stared long and hard at Ryoko's sleeping face. She wanted to tell her daughter, she loved her too. But Ryoko was fast asleep and so was Little

Rikku. So instead, Washu brushed her lips about Ryoko's forehead, saying through the gesture of affection, "I love you too", then she too, slipped into oblivion.


	6. Ep 6: What's Up With Washu? 1

When Ryoko's eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by a soft whimper. Ryoko blinked the sleep out of her eyes and peered down at her daughter with a gentle smile. _Wow. I can hardly believe it. I'm a mother. Me. Ryoko The Space Pirate_... _is a mother. Heh, what a change in roles. _Little Rikku's eyes were part way open and she already was taking in her mother's lovely features. She waved her small fists around, her tongue poking out a little. Ryoko chuckled softly, lowering her head to her daughter's level. She pressed the tip of her nose against Little Rikku's, her two strands of hair falling freely down both sides of her face. She grinned when she felt curious fingers find her strand of hair and tug. Little Rikku tugged weakly on Ryoko's lock of cyan hair, her free fists waving around excitedly. Ryoko raised one hand to tuck back the strands of loose hair, while the other ran about Little Rikku's stomach.

" You wanna go see your aunts and uncle?" Little Rikku's small, beady eyes widened slightly at the mention of meeting new people.

" I think we should go see Aunt... Sasami first." Her daughter squirmed in her bundle of linen cloth, then started to whine. At first, the whine was soft, but then it broke into a pitiful cry for attention. A deep, low moan came from Washu then, and she shifted onto her side, muttering something under her breath. All Ryoko caught was, " No, Kagato. Please stop it.", and "I'm leaving the Council to become human." What that was about, Ryoko did not know. But she did know her mother was exhausted and didn't need a screaming baby ringing in her ears. The woman had got a big taste of it last night and Ryoko seriously doubted she want a relapse.

" Shh. _Hush now_. Don't wake your Grandmother..." Ryoko retorted firmly, her eyes hardening. Hearing the different pith in her mother's voice, Little Rikku stifled her actions, but had a pout-like look on her face. Ryoko took Little Rikku in her arms and held her close to her breast. Her daughter's head eased back a little, but then flopped right back down on her mother's chest, her tiny fingers curling around Ryoko's shirt. Ryoko got out of the bed slowly, keeping her arms wrapped about the small bundle in her arms. Washu moaned softly when Ryoko got up out of the bed, but did not awaken. Ryoko walked over to her mother's bedside and stopped to plant a tender kiss on her cheek. Washu moaned again and snuggled deeper into her pillow, exhaling. Ryoko exited the quiet lab, shutting the door softly behind her.

Ryoko stroked Little Rikku's small spiky mane of hair while going up the stairs to Sasami's room. Little Rikku made soft, grunting noises as she attempted to peer around, but couldn't get far, for her mother's hand was determined to keep her head near her chest. When they entered Sasami's room, she was still sound asleep. Ryoko grinned at the dozing Sasami and Ry-oh-ki.

" Boy are they in for a surprise." Little Rikku started to suck on Ryoko's shirt, signaling to her mother that she was hungry. Ryoko laughed softly, moving her daughter to the crock of her arm.

" Don't worry. I'm gonna feed ya. But first..." Ryoko marched right over to Sasami's bed, and shook her awake.

" Oh Sasami. Wake up sleepy head." Sasami frowned in her sleep, turning her head away from the person who was trying to rouse her.

" Whoever you are, you had better have a good excuse." Muttered the small Jurian princess. Ryoko chuckled, shaking Sasami again. This time, her eyes opened.

" Oh trust me on this one Sasami. I have a very good excuse." Sasami was a little disoriented. Her mind was still weighed down with sleep and it made it hard for her to even fathom out why Ryoko was in her room.

" Wha? R-Ryoko?" A nod from Ryoko. Sasami's face was not a friendly one.

" Why are you here... in my room... at this hour?" Sasami loved Ryoko dearly, but it was still early. And she was a little upset that she was bugging her. Ryoko eased back a little, a small smile on her face.

" Well, for one. I thought you might want to be the first one to see this." Sasami's frown deepened.

" See what?" Ryoko twisted her upper body around so Sasami could see what was in the crock of her arm. Upon seeing the baby, Sasami bolted straight up, hands flying to her face as she gasped loudly. She sat up so quickly, she had knocked poor Ry-oh-ki off the bed.

" Is that...?" Sasami began slowly, pointing a shaky finger at the infant. Ryoko nodded slowly, her smile thinning out to a grin.

" Yep." Sasami stared at Little Rikku, eyes round, eye brows shooting sky high. Ry-oh-ki hopped back on the bed, paws on her hips, meyowing loudly at her friend for knocking her silly. Sasami did not apologize, or even so much as _look _at Ry-oh-ki. Without breaking her gaze with Ryoko and Little Rikku, she simply cupped the Cabbit's face in one hand and turned it around. Now Ry-oh-ki let out a startled gasp. Sasami's anger towards Ryoko dissolved. She got out of bed, eager to hold the baby.

" Oh can I hold her Ryoko? Can I? Can please!" Ryoko gently handed her daughter over to the excited Sasami. Sasami beamed at Little Rikku who was peered curiously up at the new face. Ry-oh-ki hopped onto Sasami's shoulder, looking down at the small bundle in Sasami's arms. Ryoko stood by, watching them with a soft smile. Little Rikku smacked her small lips, cooing happily. Sasami giggled.

" She's so cute! But what happened to, "It's due in four weeks"?" Asked the smaller girl with a amused tone, cradling the baby near her chest. Ryoko shrugged.

" Well babies have minds of their owns sometimes." Ryoko used the same statement Washu used, suddenly growing... sad at the thought of her mother. Something was really up with her, and Ryoko was almost desperate to find out what it was.

" I suppose I should get a diaper for it, seeing how I'm the one in charge of them, huh?" Sasami remarked, grinning wryly. Ryoko nodded silently, her thoughts drifting. For some reason, she couldn't shake off what Washu had said in lab. _Kagato and a Council. That's what she said. I wonder if Kagato and this Council our connected?_

" Hey Ryoko. Wanna give me a hand over here?" Sasami had gotten a big box she had dragged out of the closet, keeping a firm arm closed around Little Rikku. Ryoko blinked, bringing herself back to the present.

" Oh. Sure thing." She walked over to where Sasami was at and awaited orders from the younger girl.

* * *

In her lab, Washu tossed and turned in a feverish sleep. Her breathing became labored and she had broken in a heavy sweat. Her nightmares were increasing to the point where she felt part of them. No longer dreaming, but _reliving_ that event in the nightmare.

" You erased her memories?"

" Yes."

" Why! Why Kagato!"

Washu whimpered, her eyebrows knitting to together as another nightmare--no. Not a nightmare. A forgotten memory played throughout her weary mind.

Tsunami and Tokimi stood by each other, waiting for Washu to reply back to their question. Washu looked between their angered faces, then sadly bowed her head, her face shadowed.

" I can't give you an answer right now." Tokimi scoffed throwing her arms up in the air.

" That's typical Washu for you. Why the hell not! Do you really think running away will solve anything!" Washu winced painfully.

" Don't... don't put it like that. I'm not trying to "run" from this. But it's the only way Tokimi." Tokimi let out a disgusted cry.

" You know what! Leave! Maybe you'll do all of us a favor!" Tsunami gave her sister a harsh look.

" Tokimi!" Tokimi turned her angry eyes upon Tsunami.

" Don't you even defend her! You know very well she's trouble asking to happen. We have a sick freak on our hands, all because she created her so called "daughter"! I'm sorry. But I don't think supporting the weak link in the family, is worth my time!"

The memory in her mind made tears form behind Washu's closed eye lids. She didn't even realize she was sobbing until she felt herself choke. Alarmed, Washu sat up, struggling to get her wind back. As if choking wasn't enough, she started seeing doubles of the room. Dizziness swept over her, making her dangerously nauseated. The sobs stuck in her throat, plus all the shifting before her eyes was a little too much for Washu. She hunched forward, retrenching out a storm all over her bed sheets. Piles of vomit flowed from Washu's mouth like a river, worrying her greatly. _This... this isn't normal!_ Her mind screamed. Washu had to calm down. That was the only way this madness would stop. But... she couldn't. She was weak and she was very tired. Her body didn't have the strength to fight this off anymore. Washu's arms were shaking uncontrollably as the retrenching continued. She tried to move away from her bed, but her body was glued to the spot. _P-Please... someone... help me!_ She cried out mentally, not realizing her plea had gone through her link she shared with Ryoko.

* * *

Ryoko heard her mother's voice ring throughout her head, causing her to gasp aloud. Sasami glanced up at her, cocking her head.

" Ryoko? What's wrong?" Ryoko didn't reply. She nearly _ran_ from Sasami's bedroom and to the lab, leaving a very confused Sasami and Ry-oh-ki in her wake. Ryoko jerked open the door to the lab, darting for her mother without a second thought.

" Oh that's just gross..." Ryoko muttered, coming to abrupt halt. She felt bad for Washu. Really, she did. But... the retrenching was a little disturbing. Washu was too busy at the moment to greet her daughter. But even if she weren't, she'd be too tired to even muster a word. Ryoko didn't want to get messy in Washu's vomit, but in order to _help_ her, she was gonna have to make a sacrifice.

" Okay Mom. Listen to me. You need to try and hold it back, all right? I'm going to move you to the bathroom, but you have to hold it." Just when Ryoko thought her mother was going to heave again, Washu cupped her mouth with a hand and her breathing stopped. Ryoko wasted no time. She took a hold of her mother, and with her power, warped them both to the bath room. Once in the bathroom, Ryoko dragged Washu over to the commode, lifted the lid with one of her hands and positioned Washu to where she could release the awaiting vomit. Ryoko kept her arms around Washu the whole time, wincing every time she felt her body tremble from a hard retrench. When it was finally over, Washu let out a very tired sigh, going limp in Ryoko's arms.

" Feel better?" Her daughter whispered, pulling Washu back from the now full commode. Ryoko heard the faintest little chuckle from her mother.

" No... but thanks for asking." Washu tried to squirm out of Ryoko's hold, but her attempts were weak and Ryoko would only increase her grip.

" Oh no. After what I just saw, I seriously doubt you have an ounce of energy left." Washu tried to break free, but Ryoko wouldn't let her.

" Mom please... don't. Just relax." Washu's eyes were deeply blood shot and grassy. She tried to tell Ryoko she was fine. That she ate something last night that didn't agree with her. Ryoko scoffed, not buying word she threw at her.

" Mom we both know that's a lie."

" Ryoko," Weakly groaned the scientist.

" I'm fine... really." Ryoko was starting to lose her patience.

" Don't try to be futile with me Mom. You're sick." A slight pause.

" _Very_ sick I might add. And I'm not letting you out of my site from here on, got me?" Too weak to start up an argument, Washu nodded, her face dripping with tiny beads of sweat.

" Now come on..." Ryoko whispered close by her mother's ear, closing her eyes gently.

" Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Sasami had put a fresh cloth diaper on Little Rikku and re-wrapped the linen cloth about her small figure. She held the baby close to her, wondering where Ryoko had gone off to in such a rush. Little Rikku was making happy noises, very much delighted at the cute faces Ry-oh-ki did for her. As if one cue, Ryoko came in the room with a very pale faced Washu at her side. Seeing Washu's appearance made Sasami gasp softly to herself.

" Miss Washu, what's wron-" Sasami let her words die seeing Ryoko shake her head.

" Sasami I know this is sudden. But I need you to do something for me." Sasami nodded, her face tight with concern. Washu looked like death and if anything, appeared helpless. This shook Sasami greatly. Washu was one of the strongest members in the household and well... seeing her like _that_, made Sasami very uneasy.

" I need_ you _to take Rikku to _Tenchi_. Okay? After you do that, tell him I need him to _watch _her. Then I want _you_ to come to meet up with me in the lab. Be sure to bring a mop and a bucket. Washu kinda... made a mess in there. After that, we need to move her to the living room and get a little place set up for her." Ryoko glanced at her mother's pale face.

" I... I don't want her to be in the lab while she's sick. I want to keep an eye on her at all times." Sasami almost dropped Little Rikku. The orders were easy enough to grasp. That's not what bothered her. Washu not being able to remain in her lab... and having to be w_atched_ was mind racking. Ryoko waited for a nod of confirmation from small princess. It took Sasami a moment, but then she started to nod and Ryoko smiled, thanking her for her aid. After she and Washu exited, Sasami looked down at the now whimpering infant. She had started to cry and waved her fists around to show her frustration. Sasami's eyes became sad, as did Ry-oh-ki's.

" You're worried about her too, aren't you?" Sasami asked to the whining Rikku. Rikku only increased her whining, and her first waved around more rapidly. With a short sigh, Sasami glanced at Ry-oh-ki.

" Come on Ry-oh-ki. Let's go to Tenchi's room."

The screaming from Rikku was a hell of wake up call to Tenchi. He bolted right up in his bed, letting out a startled yelp. The poor guy didn't even have time to react to seeing Ryoko's child in Sasami's out stretched hands as she explained to him that he had to watch her while she helped Ryoko take care of Washu. Dumbfounded at what was going on, he took the wailing offspring, watching Sasami and Ry-oh-ki hurry out of his room. Tenchi slowly realized that he was holding Ryoko's child... in _his_ hands. At first, he had a blank look on his face, then his eye brows arched up and his jaw sagged downward.

" _Oh my Kami-sama_. You! You're her... you're Ryoko's..." Tenchi shook his head, trying to talk properly.

" You're here! Rikku you're here!" A broad grin from the young man.

" But... _why? _We weren't expecting you for another four weeks!" Rikku screamed, her face flushed crimson. Tenchi instantly drew her close upon his bare chest, positioning Rikku close by his face. With his free hand, he had started to pat her back lightly, trying to clam the upset infant. He even got up out of bed and walked around his room in boxers, humming melodies her hoped would sooth Little Rikku. Oddly enough, they did. Rikku listened to the deep tenor voice filling her small ears. Tenchi was still a little confused at what was going on with Washu. But he was sure as hell one mighty proud guy holding Ryoko's daughter. He felt like he was born and put on earth so he could grow up to see this day where he and Little Rikku... would meet. He started to sway gently from side to side with the melodies he hummed, happy that the infant was warming up to him already.

" Heh. Boy... what a morning. I wake up, get the shit scared out of me and low and behold. You're there. I don't care if you a few weeks ealier. You're still a cute little thing, oh yes you are." Tenchi moved Rikku down to the crock of his arm and smiled down at the baby. Now that Rikku had calmed down, she was willingly to take on another new face. Everything about Tenchi fascinated Little Rikku. Tenchi's gentle eyes, to his charming smile, to the way he spoke to her, made Rikku feel a bond from within. It was a similar bond that she shared with her mother. Of course, being an infant, she didn't quite understand how that worked. It didn't really matter. Rikku liked Tenchi and Tenchi liked her. _That_ was all that mattered. Never had Tenchi thought he'd feel this way.

" Did you know that your mother was one of the _fiercest _space pirates that ever lived? Let me tell you something about your mother." Tenchi took a seat back on his bed, cradling Rikku close.

" Your mother... is_ so powerful_, she destroyed thousands of nations _Planets_ all together with just a _snap_ of her fingers." Rikku made a surprised sound and her golden brow eyes widened. Tenchi of course, was exaggerating his tale, but he wasn't that far from the truth. Ryoko was powerful and had destroyed planets and taken many, many lives while doing so. Tenchi paused, peering closer at Rikku's eyes. He gasped aloud, realizing the other mixed eye color looked very identical to his. He knew very well Yugi's eye color was a crystal blue, and Ryoko's was a yellow hazel... no where between either of the two was there a trait of "brown". As a matter of fact, he was the only in the household that had brown eyes.

" I wonder... if it's possible that perhaps I could be..." Tenchi shook his head rapidly.

" No, no! That's just absurd! It's just not humanly possible..." Tenchi bowed his head and studied Little Rikku's wide eyes even closer.

" Or..._ is _it?" He whispered, his eye brows knitting together and creating a crease on his forehead. Little Rikku grunted, raising one fist. Tenchi steered his index finger towards the fist. Seeing the finger, Rikku's own tiny fingers uncurled and wrapped around Tenchi's gently. Tenchi's brows furrowed as he watched Rikku hold his finger in a pensive silence. Was it possible? If so, then _how?_


	7. Ep 7: What's Up With Washu? 2

_**Episode 7: What's Up With Washu? (Par. 2)**_

* * *

Ryoko cleaned up the bed sheets and Sasami moped up the sour smelling vomit. Poor Washu slept in a chair close by where the other two were working. Ryoko was dead set in keeping her a least ten feet in sight. She was that worried and _that_ serious. Sasami glanced worriedly in Washu's direction. She saw her mouth move from time to time and her eye brows furrow. It was as if, the scientist was talking to someone. Someone Sasami herself knew...

" Hey, you missed a spot." Ryoko pointed out to the troubled Jurian princess. Sasami blinked, craning her neck back around.

" Hmm? Oh..." Sasami cast her eye lashes down, moving her stick to mop of the vomit. Ryoko sensed Sasami's distress. She dropped the bundle of sheets and went over to hug Sasami from behind.

" She's going to be okay Sasami." Sasami's head bowed and her gaze fell even lower if possible.

" I'll see to it." Sasami frowned sadly.

" But Rikku _and _Miss Washu? Ryoko that's a lot to handle after just giving birth..." Ryoko grinned slightly.

" Who said I was going to do it alone?" That got a smile to form on Sasami's face. Ryoko sighed, stepping away from her friend.

" Come on. Let's get her situated in the living room."

In the main room, they set up a rather soft, sturdy cot, they found in the coat's closet. Before placing Washu upon it, Ryoko put a few blankets under her limp form, just in case Washu had another spell like earlier. Washu was aware of her body being lifted and placed gently on a surface. She groaned as her head pounded violently against her skull, making her want to just scream out in agony. It was a few minutes later on when Washu felt a something cool splash her neck and her face. Ryoko dabbed her mother continually with the wet wash cloth, hoping it might help the fever go down.

" She's burning up really bad Ryoko." Sasami proclaimed softly, brushing back some matted hair from Washu's forehead and to the side. Ryoko sighed, dropping the wash cloth back in the blue bowl they had retrieved from the kitchen.

" I know, I know." Ryoko bit her lower lip, cringing slightly.

" I don't want to call a doctor, but I think we might have to if she gets any worse." Without warning, Washu jerked up, scaring both girls out of their skin.

" No!" She had screamed, her hands tearing roughly at her hair. Ryoko and Sasami recovered from their shock and instantly put their arms around Washu's trembling form.

" Shh. Easy Mom. It's okay. Calm down..." Ryoko's voice was shaky and her grip around her mother tightened. Ryoko didn't know if her mother was sick mentally or physically. But which ever way it was, it was hurting Washu.

" M-Miss Washu. Try to calm down. You're scaring us!" Sasami's voice was more shaky than Ryoko's. Washu's shaking had calmed and ever so slowly, she lowered her hands.

" S-Sasami... R-Ryoko... p-please..._ help me_." The meek plea made Sasami's heart ache tremendously. She didn't know if she could help her. All she really could do was be there for her. And that _angered_ Sasami. She wanted to do something. Anything that would help put the terribly exhausted scientist be at ease. But... there was nothing she could do.

" We're going to try Mom. I _swear_ to Kami-sama above, we're going to try." Ryoko whispered fiercely, hugging Washu hard. Washu turned her head and pressed her hot cheek against her daughter's. It was all she could do at the moment and just being able to know that she had others there with her, helped in a odd way.

" Sasami, can you throw together something light? I want her to eat something. For all we know, it might just make her feel better." Washu felt Sasami's warm arms fall from around her.

" Sure thing. Come on Ry-oh-ki!" Ry-oh-ki had drifted off on the couch while her friend and her master took care of Washu. She lifted an ear, and cracked one eye open, regarding Sasami lazily.

" Miyow?" Sasami shrugged, starting for the kitchen.

" Yes I know it's early. But this is for Miss Washu." Ry-oh-ki let her ear flop back down.

" Miyow!" She chirped, willing to do anything if it would lift the weary scientist's spirits. Ryoko and Washu watched them scamper off. A few minutes passed between them before Ryoko spoke.

" Mom, while they're preparing your food, why don't you try to get some rest?" Washu nodded listlessly, moving weakly away from her daughter. That was a mistake on her part. As soon as she moved away from Ryoko's supporting frame, she became dizzy. Thankfully, Ryoko's hands clamped down on her shoulders and eased her back down on the cot's surface.

" Now," Sighed Ryoko.

" Just lay here. Don't try and move. Just... lay still. Okay?" Ryoko received a faint nod from Washu. Ryoko was about to go upstairs and retrieve her daughter, when she felt a hand clasp around her wrist. When she glanced over her shoulder, she looked at her mother with soft gaze.

" Was there something else?" She questioned the weary scientist with a gentle smile. Washu shook her head, trying to gather enough energy to tell her daughter she suspected the reason behind her sudden illness. Try as she might, Washu could not muster a word. She hated herself for being so weak and helpless but what could she do? Ryoko turned back around, gently forcing Washu down on the cot.

" Just rest Mom. Close your eyes and try to rest." Now too tired to even nod, Washu took her daughter's suggestion and was asleep before Ryoko even turned around to go upstairs.

Tenchi blinked his eyes when he heard his door slide open. He craned his neck over just in time see Ryoko close the door. Ryoko could feel his eyes on her and could not help but smile.

" Ryoko..." He whispered her name, getting to his feet slowly, Little Ryoko sleeping soundly in his strong arms. Ryoko saw the questions screaming through his dark eyes. She sighed softly, going over to where he and her daughter stood solemnly.

" Tenchi, I can't thank you enough for taking care of Little Rikku while I was helping Washu." Tenchi formed a small smile.

" Oh. You're welcome. She was really no trouble at all. Well that is, once she settled down." Ryoko grinned slightly, peering down at her daughter.

" She likes you, huh?" Tenchi nodded quietly, still waiting for Ryoko to look at him in the face. When she finally did, she no longer was smiling, or so much as even had a soft expression. She now wore the face of someone who was struggling to understand the meaning behind Little Rikku's odd eye color.

" She has your eyes, you know..." Ryoko murmured, arching a lone eyebrow in unison with his.

" So I noticed." Tenchi replied dryly, glancing down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

" Ryoko how?" Tenchis' voice sounded rather strained to Ryoko's ears. Ryoko herself could not give him a sensible answer.

" I don't know Tenchi. I-" Ryoko shrugged helplessly.

" I wish I knew. But I can't even figure it out." Tenchi kept his head bowed, eyes fastened on Little Rikku. He thought back to the morning when he went into Ryoko's room to see if she was awake. He had wanted to feel the baby. He felt as if the unborn child was _calling_ him to come and feel it's kicks. And at that moment, when he felt Rikku kick directly into his hands. He got a very warm feeling. A _very_ warm feeling. _Is it_..._ possible?_ Tenchi wondered, eyes widening with the brink of possibility. _That when Rikku kicked... that she some how... some damn way... took part of me into her body? _Ryoko sighed deeply, reaching out to stroke her daughter's small, spiky mane with her hand.

" I'm happy though." Murmured the former Space Pirate, causing Tenchi to lift his head. Tenchi was a little surprised she'd openly admit to something like that. Ryoko's lips twitched with amusement as she continued to play with Rikku's hair.

" Because... she has a little bit of the one man I care about the most pulsing through her..." As the words that breezed freely past her lips, Tenchi went rigid, a small blush filling his cheeks. Ryoko's eyes flickered up just in time at his reaction. She chuckled quietly to herself, simply adoring the blushing man in front of her. Without invitation, she stepped in closer against his frame, minding her daughter. With her free hand, she slid it up behind Tenchi's neck and eased forward ever so slowly. Tenchi's blush increased when he felt Ryoko's lips press against the side of his mouth. Ryoko's kiss of affection was sweet to the very pit of the heart and as soft as a feather. Yet it packed... passion. Such a _passion! _Everything she felt for him was expressed through that simple kiss.It was _convenient _that the rising sun happened to be seeping through Tenchi's blinds, bathing them both with it's golden rays. It was then... Tenchi realized, that he loved this wild, unpredictable woman in front of him. He was tempted to turn his lips to catch her mouth and be one together. But she pulled away before he could fall through with his actions. She giggled, nuzzling her nose against his.

" Tenchi, would you like to..." A pregnant pause. Ryoko wasn't sure if Tenchi would take her question the wrong way or not. But she had been meaning to ask him about this question for a long time. Somehow, she didn't think he'd mind. So with a air confidence, Ryoko asked Tenchi her question in a soft, silky voice.

" Would you like to be the "father" of my child?" Tenchi returned her playful nuzzling affection, his eyes shimmering.

" Heh. It would be my honor Ryoko..." Ryoko bumped her forehead against his, their gazes locking tightly. Then some odd seconds later, their eyes fluttered shut and they simply were still with one another. Both were content and both were enlightened that Little Rikku was going to be part of their lives from here on out. Ryoko pulled away suddenly, hearing Little Rikku start to fuss.

" She's just like her Mom. Throwing a fit when hungry." Ryoko punched him playfully before taking her daughter out of Tenchi's arms. Once in her mother's arms, Rikku instantly quieted down, cooing happily.

" I don't throw fits." Tenchi cocked his hands on his hips.

" Oh what... _ever! _I suppose you're going to tell me next that you and Ayeka are best friends?" Ryoko gave him a sly grin, positioning Little Rikku under her chin.

" Do you _really_ want me to give you a answer to that?" Tenchi was about to reply when suddenly Ryoko cupped his lower jaw and forced it up. She shook her head, smirking slightly.

" Don't even go there Tenchi. Don't even..." Tenchi smiled wryly. He wanted to grace her lips with his so badly. She had such an affect on him, it was almost scary. No... it _was_ scary. As if reading his thoughts, Ryoko lowered her hand back down to her side and with her eyes, gave him permission. Tenchi hesitated as his head started to lower to her level. Their eyes shut together, their breathing stopped together... all was perfect, all was right. Their lips had barely touched each others when they heard Sasami let out a shriek, making their eyes snap open and heads turn towards the door.

" Ryoko!" Cried the frightened Jurian princess.

" Get down here! Miss Washu's_ flipping out _and I don't know what to do!" Ryoko gave Tenchi a apologetic look, then bolted downstairs, Little Rikku safely pressed against her. Tenchi did not move from his spot. He was rather traumatized. His finger tips brushed over the side of the mouth where Ryoko had kissed him earlier. He could still feel a little moisture left from her kiss and could not help but smile.

Upon hearing her sister scream, Ayeka jerked upright in her bed, tossing back the covers hastily. Ayeka didn't bother to fix her appearance, she was concerned about her sister. She slid the door open, ready to go see what was wrong, when she stopped, her blood freezing in her veins. Ryoko's reaction mirrored her rival's. Personally, Ryoko and Ayeka had drifted apart. And it wasn't because of her child coming into the world. It was something... deeper between them both never wanted to confront each other about. And Ayeka personally didn't want to have anything to do with the woman. After last night, Ayeka had developed an even greater rage towards her...

_Sasami was very tired and would of killed to go straight to her room and crash. But her sister was heavy on her mind and she wouldn't have been able to sleep even though she was tired. _

_" Ayeka, can we talk?" Hearing her sister's voice outside her bedroom's door, Ayeka sat up in her bed, still dressed in her royal clothes._

_" I suppose_..._ come in Sasami." Sasami entered quickly and immediately jumped onto her sister about her behavior._

_" I don't know if it's Ryoko, or the baby or simply the fact that there's **peace **in the house... but you're being very childless about this whole thing and it's starting to bother me. Not just me, everyone." Ayeka crossed her arms over her chest, and glanced away sharply._

_" And how is that?" She dared to test Sasami's theory and Sasami gladly proved it._

_" For starters, you won't talk to anyone. You eat with us, but act as if we don't exist. You stay up here in your room for hours on end, thinking about Kami-sama only knows what and further more-"_

_" Enough!" Shouted Ayeka, squeezing her eyes shut._

_" You don't... understand anything. I... I want you to leave me alone and stop criticizing me." Sasami held her ground, glaring harshly at her older sister._

_" You see! This is what I'm talking about Ayeka!" Ayeka shook her head from side to side, refusing to reply._

_" ... Sis, what's wrong?" Sasami asked, more gently, hoping it would lighten the mood. Still, Ayeka refused to speak to her younger sister. Distressed and still frustrated with her, Sasami let her be, hating herself for letting Ayeka go so easily. But what was the use of beating a dead horse? It wasn't going to move. After Sasami had left, Ayeka's eye lids lifted to half way and tears that built up threatened to fall at any moment. When they did, all Ayeka could do was let them carry on. Ayeka had no excuse acting like a sore sport for this long, but she couldn't help it. Ryoko had won. She not only won Tenchi, but won his trust, his love, his heart... all of this was too much for Ayeka to bear. She loved him more than life's it's self. She truly and honestly did. It didn't matter if she acted desperate or reserved. He never noticed. But even if he **did**, he never gave her a second glance. For a long time, Tenchi never could decided who to pick to be his bride. Up to this point, the man still hasn't said who it was he desired. He didn't have to. It was clear to the household that Ryoko was the one loved. What made Ayeka furious over that, was that she didn't do anything to convince Tenchi to be hers. Ever since she was going to be a mother, Ryoko had changed. And that change, attracted Tenchi. Now what really urked Ayeka was that she had always been more civil, more open with Tenchi, doing the right things a wife should do. Did Ryoko? God forbid. She was a untamed beast with the power of a thousands lions. And Tenchi loved her for that. Never mind decent, never mind logical. It all came down to Ryoko's outgoing, unpredictable personality that won Tenchi over. This hurt Ayeka feelings deeply. What hurt even more... was that Tenchi didn't even notice. _

" Get out of the way!" Ayeka proclaimed, ready to take her down if necessary. Ryoko cocked her head, a puzzled look spreading across her beautiful face.

" Ayeka what is _with_ you man?" Ayeka got ready to start up one hell of a argument with Ryoko when Little Rikku started to cry. Ayeka paused, suddenly breathless. She gapped widely at the baby, now just realizing it's presence for the first time. Ryoko sighed hearing Sasami call out to her again.

" I'll gladly get out of your way Ayeka..." Ryoko muttered hotly, phasing downstairs, leaving the dumbfounded Jurian princess in her wake.

* * *

Ryoko appeared behind Sasami, resting a hand on the frightened girl's shoulder. Little Rikku was still fussing impatiently. She was very hungry now and demanding her mother's attention. But her mother was busy at the moment and didn't have the time to just sit down and breast feed.

" Sasami, what's wrong?" Ryoko could feel Sasami's shoulder trembling violently as they looked to Washu. Washu was not laying down, but was up, facing the windows and shouting at... well... nothing. No one was there but thin air. It wasn't long until everyone was trampling down the steps, wondering what in the world was going on. Tenchi was first, followed by the still disturbed Ayeka, two very sleepy Galaxy Police officers close behind. Poor Ry-oh-ki was hiding in the kitchen under a pan, fearing what the scientist would do if she decided to turn on them.

" Ryoko, Sasami. What's going on?" Tenchi's questioned in a bewildered tone, looking between the two startled girls. Washu heard the other voices in the room... but the only real voice she was hearing belonged to the woman standing in front of her.

_" Why won't you just give this life up and come back to the Council? You're going to die here if you don't. What you're experiencing is known as the "Black Bug". It's a illness only a supreme being can get."_ Washu blinked the sweat out of her eyes, her breathing very labored and ragged.

" Wait a minute! I-If it's only something a deity could get, t-then why-"

_" Because dear **sister**, you still carry that aura, despite that you're human. You're already suffering a great deal from it's special effect. "_ Washu arched a brow, her blood draining from her face.

" Effect?" She echoed. The figure nodded.

_" You've had some pretty rough nightmares, not to mention dizziness_..._ am I right?"_ Washu couldn't have replied if she wanted to. Her mouth was dry and her throat was constricting painfully. The figure in front of her grinned slyly seeing Washu's struggle play before it's eyes.

_" Heh. Now the "Black Bug" is attacking your vocal cords. Soon, you won't have a single cord left. Then, it will slowly eat away your immune system... next, the brain cells..."_ Washu shook her head, simply wanting the figure to just go away and leave here alone. Out of no where, Rikku screamed so loud, it caused everyone to go mute and look to her. Even Washu and the mysterious figure no one else could see. She continued to cry, her small tears trailing down her cheeks. She was no longer hungry. But scared. She felt the tension, heard many voices and it worried her... it scared her. Ryoko lifted her hand up from Sasami's shoulder and put the finger tips against Rikku's forehead, trying to calm her.

" Shh. It's okay sweetie. Calm down. Everything's okay." Rikku whimpered, her chin quivering. The site of this broke Ryoko's heart. The poor thing really _was_ scared. No one spoke, nor moved from their current spots. They watched in astonishment as Ryoko comforted her child. It was Tenchi who finally broke the chain of silence. He glanced at Washu, to Ryoko, to Washu, then finally back to Ryoko.

" Do either of you mind to tell me what the _devil_ is going on around here?" Washu shook her head sadly, feeling her throat raw. She wearily glanced at the figure she could only see. The figure merely gave her a arch of it's brow. Rikku had calmed down then, but still had a very scared look on her face. Ryoko pressed her lips against her daughter's forehead, trying to let it know that she was safe and no one was going to harm her.

_" Heed my warning dear **sister**, if you don't come back to us... if you don't use those gems... you will die. You can not I repeat, can **not** fight the "Black Bug" as a human. It will destroy you if you stay here..." _Just then, Sasami started to sway and got the strangest feeling in her stomach. The others noticed Sasami's odd behavior and grew a little concerned. But before either of them could prompt onto the young Jurian princess, Sasami was engulfed in a white light. The reactions to this were simple. Tenchi had a muddled look, Mihoshi started crying, Kiyone arched a brow, not sure what was happening, Ry-oh-ki let out a startled, "miyow" from her hiding spot in the kitchen, Ayeka blinked a few times, very much lost, and finally. Ryoko and had the pleasure of re-calming Little Rikku who had screamed bloody murder. When the light faded, everyone gasped in unison. The group was no longer looking at a small, sweet, innocent Sasami. But the older self of Sasami. They were now, gazing in awe at the lovely goddess, Tsunami.

" Oh sister, why must you make everything sound as if there's no other alternative?" Tsunami was clearly addressing this question to the figure only Washu could see. Right before everyone's eyes, a new presence made herself known. Tenchi and others huddled close, all very much confused and slightly afraid to have not one, but _three_ goddesses in the living room. Tokimi scoffed in disgust.

" Curse you! You're always ruining my fun Tsunami!" Tsunami frowned at her elder sister. Tokimi blinked innocently.

" What?" Tsunami shook her head, then she walked over to Washu, grasping her by the shoulders.

" Dear sister. Don't pay Tokimi any heed. You need not to become a goddess to get rid of the "Black Bug"." Washu grinned weakly, thanking Kami-sama above that she didn't have to make that choice. Once again, Tokimi scoffed.

" Um... can someone please tell me what is going on?" Tenchi voiced his question softly, hoping one of the three mighty goddesses would give him an answer. Rikku had calmed down and was now peering up at her mother with sad eyes. She was scared, she was hungry, she was _wondering _why everyone was acting strange. Even she, small as she was. Could feel the other supreme beings in the room. Ryoko was at a loss. She was feeling rather tired herself, and having three goddesses, a whining baby and a household full of confused people didn't help much.

" But of course Tenchi." Tsunami replied, giving him a friendly smile.

" We are here, because Washu is sick..." She trailed off, giving her sister a concerned glance. During this time, the others exchanged baffled glances of their own.

" She is?" Kiyone and Ayeka chorused together. Mihoshi had wiped the remaining tears away from her face and got serious all of a sudden.

" So _that's _what Sasami meant earlier..." Muttered the young man, gazing at Tsunami with wide eyes.

" You mean you knew?" Kiyone questioned, quirking a brow. Tenchi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Well sorta." He darted his eyes over to the distressed Ryoko.

" Sasami said she had to help Ryoko take care of Washu because she was sick." The other household members looked to the quiet former space pirate.

" Tell me," Ryoko whispered, giving the three goddesses a weary look.

" is she going to be all right?" Washu too gave her fellow sisters a questioning stare, wanting to know if she really _was_ going to be okay. Tokimi folded her arms over her chest, exhaling.

" Well... it's like this. If we don't get that thing out of her-"

" What thing?" Mihoshi rudely interrupted.

" The "Black Bug"." Tsunami glanced away from Washu's face to peer over her shoulder. She told the bubbly blonde in a soft voice,

" It's parasite goddesses can get every five hundred years or so. And well... it can _kill_ them if not treated right away. And seeing how Washu let this go on for more than a month, she has approximately ten minutes left to live." Silence.

" Kill, as in, go bye-bye? As in, drop dead like a fish?" Tenchi asked in a bewildered tone, eyes darting over in Washu's direction. Washu was equally stunned. She knew she was sick and felt as though she were "dying". But never did she come to think she had the "Black Bug" and it was actully going to kill her! Tsunami could tell her sister was in shock. She calmly began to explain how the "Black Bug" worked and what it was doing currently into Washu's body. Once every thing was explained to Washu, she cracked, going off the deep end.

" Let me get this straight. The reason why you two are here is because if you don't remove that... that thing, within _ten minutes_, I'm going to _die!_ But to top it off, the Council was going to let me die, seeing how I'm human? But... you and Tokimi don't want that to happen, so you came here in secret against the Council's orders? Is _that_ right?" Nods from the other two goddesses.

" Why? Why not side with them and let me die? You all obviously don't care about me, why try and save me and go through with such a risky procedure?" Tokimi grunted, looking uncomfortable.

" That's not... we _care_ about what happens to you, all right? _Regardless _of what the Council says you dimbrain." Washu turned her angry eyes upon Tokimi.

" Don't make me laugh! I have ten minutes before I _die _Tokimi. Oh yeah, you care... letting this go until the last second!"  
_  
_" Please sister! Don't make it harder than it already is. It wasn't easy trying to sneak past the Council..." Tsunami pleaded, eyes scrunching slightly. Washu just stared at her sister with round, shocked eyes. Sensing her doubt, Tsunami sighed, begging Washu once again to allow her to go on about with the procedure.

" Please sister? I just want you to get better. We _all_ want you to get better." It was Washu's turn to sigh. It was no lie that Washu was shaken over the news and her limited amount of time before death greeted her. And it really burned her ass that she, "Genius of the Universe" could not even tell herself that she had the "Black Bug" and was going to die unless she did something about it. Well, now she had the opportunity. As much as she didn't want to, she'd go through with it.

" All right... let's hurry up and get this over with."

* * *

Kiyone closed the windows as instructed by Tsunami, and for no real good reason, locked the doors. After making sure the place was safety shut up tight, she re-joined everyone in the main room, going to stand by her partner, who still had a serious look on her face. Tokimi stood between Washu and Tsunami, arms folded across her chest.

" Now listen up..." A slight pause as Tokimi glanced at the rest of the household.

" _All _of you." Once she was sure she had everyone's attention, Tokimi continued.

" This treatment requires a lot of energy and concentration from both my sisters. And I mean a lot. The slightest noise, could screw this whole thing up and we don't want that happen... do we?" A shake of heads from the others.

" So I am only going to ask you all once to please remain quiet... no matter _what_ happens. Remain still and quiet. Do you understand?" Nods greeted her this time. Ryoko however, decided to take Rikku up stairs. She said she would remain there until the procedure was done. Ry-oh-ki hopped off along with her master, simply wanting to keep them company. Ry-oh-ki knew this was hard on Ryoko. Knowing her mother was death row. If anything, Ryoyo was looking for an excuse to leave. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for Washu. She just couldn't handle it. Once Ryoko and the other two had left, Tokimi nodded at her fellow sisters. Signaling to go ahead. Tsunami plunged her eyes into Washu's weary ones.

" You ready?" A slow nod from Washu.

" Yes." Tsunami detected a little fear in her sister's voice and it tore at her so. She knew Washu dreaded this, as much as she hated doing it. But it had to be done or else Washu would die.

" I promise I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible." Tsunami then raised her right hand and it began glowing with some blue Celtic-like designs. The hand instantly became transparent. Seeing the hand lose it's physical appearance, Washu swallowed. Now was going to be the hard part. Tsunami never detached her eyes from Washu's. In those emerald eyes, Tsunami could see how much she trusted her, and Tsunami wouldn't deceive her. She would save her sister if it killed her. Washu took a deep breath, mentally and physically preparing herself for a rough, painful ride. Tsunami then lowered her right hand and into Washu's stomach, knowing it was now ghostly because of the sudden coldness and numbness her fingers. She kept looking at Washu, as Washu did to her. Both determined to go through this. With one last intake of hair, Washu nodded, and Tsunami inserted her frozen hand into Washu's warm body. The reaction to this was immediate. Washu's eyes watered and she clenched her fists tightly.

" It hurts already?" Her sister questioned softly. Washu nodded silently, keeping her eyes locked with Tsugami.

" I'll try and make this quick." Everyone watched in a tense silence, hoping... praying that Washu would be able to pull through.

_-Tsunami's PoV- _

I began moving my hand in her stomach, it was and still is an indescribable feeling. My sister's breathing was already laobred due to the "Black Bug", but now it was becoming more difficult as it clearly took up speed.

" Do you want me to stop?" I whispered, not wanting to break my concentration by speaking louder. She shook her head.

" We have to get this over with..." She somehow managed to say. I nodded and picked up my speed, knowing time was everything. It wasn't long before she was sweating and she breathed harder and harder as I explored her insides. Yet, she kept her eyes on mine. Tenchi and the others were growing very worried, but Tokimi was whispering to them, seeming to calm their rattled nerves. Finally, the pain was taking it's toll and Washu closed her eyes, letting out a loud, agonized scream. Suddenly... I hit something. It was very cold and hardly attached inside of her. Without a second thought, I gripped it and started pulling, but as soon as I did that, she let out a even horrible scream than the one before, and I could see her legs weakening. Ayeka attempted to reach out, but thankfully Tenchi and Kiyone put their arms up, shaking their heads. Ayeka merely formed tears in her eyes, stepping back slowly. I felt a terrible for causing her so much pain. But it couldn't be helped. We had to do this. Time was running out. My poor sister was crying and before long, her knees buckled. I quickly released the "Black Bug" and I knelt down a little ways to catch her. After a few seconds, she steadied herself, rising up with me.

" Here. Hold on to me. Hold on as tight as you can." Stifling her sobs, she placed both her of hands on my shoulders and I felt nails dig into my tender flesh.  
" _Four _minutes Tsunami. _Four_." Tokimi declared gruffly from the side. I grunted, feeling myself grow a little sweaty.

" H-Hold on sister. Please hold on... just a bit longer." She gritted her teeth as I stuck my hand back into her body and grabbed the parasite again. I pulled harder onto it this time, succeeding in making her scream. Her arms shakily slid around my neck and that was the only reason why she didn't fall. All of this was killing me, both physically and mentally... I was now acting subconsciously, pulling _harder_ and _harder_ on the fiend! The pain I'm sure was spreading more in her body to a point where it was almost intolerable, but the only thing that was really on my mind was her ragged breathing and the tears I could feel on my neck. I was now crying with her, not knowing if we were going to pull it off. I heard Tokimi mutter, then she told me something I really wasn't in the mood to hear.

" Okay Tsunami...you've got_ ten seconds_. Come on. You either get that damn thing out of her, or you don't." The pressure was building and my sister's pain was increasing. She was screaming loudly now, nearly wailing because the pain was so bad. I knew the others were crying too... I could hear them in my corner of my mind. I even heard some of their thoughts. They didn't want my sister to die, they were to the point of disobeying Tokimi's orders and running to her. I couldn't let my sister die... and defiantly couldn't let them down. Or _myself_ for that matter. Finally, I felt it rip off and I extracted my hand as soon as I could, holding the squirming parasite firmly so I wouldn't drop it. We fell to the floor, utterly exhausted. She was still crying and holding me close to her, her breathing slowing down and regaining it's natural pattern.

" Shh... it's all right sister. I-It's over. It's over..." I rubbed her back with my left hand and kept my right hand at a safe distance. Tokimi and the others ran to us. I didn't even take time to look at the "Black Bug". It was not worth it. I just gave it up to them and hugged my sister closer. Tokimi trapped the fiend in a white, olive looking container she had brought from home. My sister had calmed her tears, took hold of herself, and pulled away.

" I'm sorry... that I couldn't hold on." She stared at the ground, ashamed. I could see why she would be. She was after all, supposed to be one of the top best goddesses on the Council. But that rank had nothing to do with her current state. She was human. And humans had limitations. I was about to tell her I was sorry for putting her through all that and brought her so much pain, when Tenchi and the others gathered around her, all hugging her close.  
" Now, now folks. It's not over yet, we still have to make sure there's nothing left inside her." Tokimi pointed a finger at all of us.

" Give her some air and let us take over now."

" Can't they rest first?" Kiyone asked quietly, seeming to read my mind. Tokimi shook her head from side to side.

" No. The sooner it's done, the sooner it's over... and sooner things can return to normal." I heard them all groan and I couldn't help but feel their dread.

_-Narrator's PoV-_

By the time the three goddesses finished with the test runs in Washu's lab, the moon was already high in the sky. Everything was set and Washu... was going to live.

" I'm heading back home. See you all around." Tokimi's eyes rested on Washu's tired face.

" Take care dear _sister_. It would be a shame to lose you like that again..." Mumbled the goddess, fading away at the snap of her fingers. Before Tsunami went back to "Sasami", she looked at Tenchi, her eyes pleading.

" Please make sure she's comfortable as much as possible... she really needs to rest. And so will "Sasami" after I return back to my other self." Tenchi nodded, promising the kind, gentle hearted goddess he would do just that. Tsunami clasped her hands together, and dipped her head. She closed her eyes, smiling slightly. The others watched as a holy light consumed her body. When light faded away, Sasami was standing there, looking very disoriented and dazed. She took one look at her friends and felt all her energy drain from her body. She fell forward, ready to hit the surface of the lab, when Ayeka reached her just in time, hugging her frame close against hers.

" Oh Sasami..." Sighed her sister, bringing her eye lashes down softly. Washu was now resting peacefully in her bed, oblivious to everything going on around her.

" Someone... should stay with her tonight." Tenchi proclaimed softly, not wanting to wake her or Sasami.

" I'll stay with her." The one who spoke those words, got several eye brows raised. Kiyone gapped at her partner.

" M-Mihoshi?" Mihoshi didn't say a word as she walked over to Washu's bedside and sat in a chair that was close by. Completely dumbfounded over her actions, the others walked away from the lab, leaving the two alone.

Upstairs, Ryoko laid along side Rikku, Ry-oh-ki watching over them both. It was only when Ayeka came in did Ry-oh-ki tear her eyes away from them. Ayeka shook her head down at the Cabbit, not wanting to disturb the two. Ry-oh-ki nodded, hopping over a little ways. Ayeka walked quietly over to Ryoko's bedside and for a moment. Stared at her rival and her child. _How peaceful they both look. And… happy. Yes, Ryoko looks happy._ Sensing her presence, Ryoko cracked open an eye.

" Oh… is it over?" Ayeka blinked, startled.

" I'm sorry Ryoko. I hope I didn't-" Ryoko's soft laughter cut her off.

" Don't worry. You didn't wake me. I was only resting my eyes. It's Rikku who's asleep." Ayeka glanced at the sleeping infant who was close near Ryoko's warm chest.

" She's very beautiful Ryoko." Ryoko sat up carefully and tipped her head up at her rival.

" Thank you."

" She's resting now. Miss Washu that is." Ryoko nodded, thanking Ayeka for telling her.

" Mihoshi is staying with her tonight. So please, don't worry about her Ryoko." Ryoko chuckled, running a hand lazily about her face.

" Heh. Should I be worried? It's Mihoshi we're talking about." Ayeka giggled for the first time in weeks. Ryoko met Ayeka's gaze and the two shared a gentle moment of silence.

" May I… hold her?" Came the question some time later. Ryoko grinned.

" But of course Ayeka." Ryoko and Ry-oh-ki watched with amused smiles as Ayeka gazed warmly down at the baby.

" Ryoko?" Ayeka whispered the former space pirate's name.

" Yes, Ayeka?"

" Take care of him…" Ryoko's eyes widened at the statement the Jurian princes made. All at once, Ryoko understood Ayeka's behavior and she personally knew she caused part of it. After all, Tenchi was hers. And here Ayeka stood in her room, holding her child, telling her to take care of him. She knew that Tenchi was Ryoko's and accepted that. Ryoko could only imagine the princess pain and all she could do was only lower her eyes to the floor, silently promising Ayeka she would do just that.

_**TBC**_


	8. Ep 8: Mihoshi's Pain

_**Episode 8: Mihoshi's Pain**_

* * *

For six solid days, Mihoshi stayed in Washu's lab. She never slept, she never ate. She wouldn't even let _Ryoko_ come in and see how she was doing. She didn't let _anyone_ come in. Frankly, the household

was rather worried. Mihoshi was acting too weird for their taste. But they respected her wishes to be alone with Washu, even though none of them could figure out why. Finally, around the seventh

day, Kiyone entered the lab, going against her partner's orders. Kiyone normally could care less what the bubbly blonde would do with her spare time. However, spending all of her time, in the dim light

lab, was not healthy or even like Mihoshi at all. This had gone on far enough and Kiyone was going to if necessary, use brutal force on her partner. Kiyone found Mihoshi sitting in the chair where she

had so many nights ago when Tenchi asked one of them to stay with Washu. Washu still seemed to be in a deep sleep. _She looks better. That's a good sign._ Kiyone thought wearily, her eyes leaving the

dozing scientist. They rested on her quiet partner. Mihoshi looked the same, despite seven days of no sleep. She still had that serious look on her face. She still had that intense stare directed down at

Washu. Kiyone cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly dry.

" Mihoshi?" Kiyone spoke softly, not wanting to startle her friend. Mihoshi's eyes narrowed slightly upon hearing Kiyone's voice.

" Hey Mihoshi?" Kiyone spoke a little louder, not knowing if Mihoshi heard her or not.

" I _thought _I told you guys I didn't want anyone in here. Can't your arrogant brain understand that, _detective?_" Kiyone blinked, utterly stunned the harsh and cold words that came from her partner's

mouth.

" M-Mihoshi?" Breathed the officer, eyes widening.

" I'm only going to ask this of you once..." Mihoshi muttered hotly, suddenly shooting up out of her chair, startling the Galaxy Police officer.

" Why are you in here?" Before Kiyone could reply, Mihoshi went off like a rocket, face flushing out of anger towards her partner.

" Let me guess. To check up on me, right?" Roared the bubbly blonde, suddenly taking on a deadly expression that made Kiyone feel like she was no longer safe. Since when did that happen? It

frightened Kiyone too see Mihoshi acting so violent.

So... so enraged.

" I told you, I'd watch Miss Washu! Is it too much to ask that you guys look past my clumsiness and stupidly and take me seriously for once?" Kiyone's eyes stung and she felt the tears build up in her

eyes.

" Mihoshi... please, wait. That's not why-"

" Get out Kiyone! Get out!" Kiyone refused to blink and let her tears fall. When she made no attempt to leave, Mihoshi strode right over to where she was and without hesitation, she raised her hand

high and _smacked_ her. Kiyone's tears flew off her face as she was struck. However, even after such a shocking display from the blonde, she remained, her body trembling slightly. When Kiyone did look

back around, her eyes hardened and her mouth tugged back into a tight frown.

" All right Mihoshi. I'll leave and won't bother you again..." She mused dryly, taking a step back, her hand going to cup her burning cheek. Mihoshi's gaze locked with Kiyone's. They exchanged a harsh

moment of silence, then Kiyone turned and left her, slamming the lab door behind her.

" That was mighty mean and rude of you Mihoshi." Mihoshi gasped softly, glancing over her shoulder. Washu's eyes were open to about half way and her head was turned in Mihoshi's direction. Washu

appeared cross with the officer. More so, disappointed with her actions.

" Oh! Miss Washu. You're... you're okay!" Washu was going to get onto Mihoshi about Kiyone, but instead let out a started gasp when the blonde suddenly flung herself over her, clinging to her tightly.

The next thing she knew, Mihoshi was sobbing quietly in her arms, praising Kami-sama above that she was all right. Completely dumbfounded at what just happened, Washu raised her arms and closed

them around the trembling figure lying half way across her chest. And for a long time, Washu held Mihoshi, listening to her cry with an unsure expression on her face. Suddenly, Mihoshi started speak.

What she spoke of, caught Washu totally off guard.

" I know you're in a lot of pain... pain you won't let us see most of the time. But please know that... I'm here Miss Washu... know that _I'm_ here and _understand_ what it's like to lose a loved one..."

" What are you talking about?" Washu blinked a few times, frowning deeply. She didn't understand. Mihoshi was speaking in circles and her emotional break down was not helping her much either.

Mihoshi stifled her sobs, trying hard to get a grip of herself. It took a few minutes, but once she could open her mouth without feeling as if she would throw up, she began to try to speak on terms on

which the scientist could understand.

" Believe it or not, I understand your pain. You see... I um... I had partner on another planet before I met Kiyone. She was the nicest, caring, boldest, person I knew. She taught me many things. Things

I did not forget... so many things Miss Washu." Washu's brows knitted together as she absorbed Mihoshi's words carefully.

" If you don't mind me asking. What... happened to her?" Washu questioned very softly, her grip around the blonde tightening. Mihoshi's eye lashes flutterd down slowly. Despite her eyes being closed,

tears continued to spill underneath the closed eye lids.

" She was..." Mihoshi paused, seeing a flash back of her partner play throughout her mind.

_

* * *

__(The song below was composed by me. The best way to make this scene moving is to listen to a sad melody or song, but the words I myself, did. I did not copywrite the lyrics. So please, don't try to sue me for _

_displaying my own words_...

_Song: **You Believed In Me**_

**_You were the only one that believed in me._**

**_You were the only one that held me close when I grew sad._**

_" No, no. Hold the gun steady." The woman with long raven hair and dark blue depth eyes declared to her trainee with curly blonde hair._

_" Oh. You mean like this?" The woman nodded, then she tipped her head up at the target stand._

_" That's right. Now," The woman lifted her finger and pointed._

_" Shoot me a bull's eye. Come on Mihoshi. Show me what you've learned." Mihoshi took a deep breath, focusing all her energy on the red dot in the black and white ring circle. She stood perfectly still, had the _

_perfect pose. Only, she didn't have the perfect aim. She fired a round, missing the shot by a good sixteen meters. She shot another round, hitting a little closer, but was still a good way off. Mihoshi lowered her _

_weapon, glancing timidly in the woman's direction. _

_" I told you not to pick me. Look at this... I'm the worst officer this planet's ever seen." That got a laugh out of the raven haired woman._

_" Come now Mihoshi. Don't be so hard on yourself." Mihoshi shook her head, turning away from the firing range._

_" Let's face it. I'm hopeless." The woman sighed, going over to her depressed partner._

_" No. No you're not and I'm going to prove it." Mihoshi blinked, taken back. _

_" Turn back around and close your eyes." Mihoshi gave the woman a, "This isn't going to work" look, but did as she as told and turned back around. _

_" Now forget what you see..." Whispered the raven haired woman, moving her arms up and under Mihoshi's arm pits. _

_

* * *

_**_You were the only that believed in me after I messed everything up. _**

**_You were the only one that stopped and helped me back up._**

**_I laid my head down on your shoulder and I prayed that you would continue to hold me close._**

**_I stretched my hand down over your heart, smiling gently up at you._**

_She rested her hands over the tanned ones cupping the handle of the plasma gun and pressed herself gently into her partner's warm back._

_" Tell me what you hear Mihoshi. Tell me what you feel..." Mihoshi giggled._

_" I hear your heart beat... and I can feel your hands on mine." The woman nodded a few times._

_" That's right. What are my hands doing?" Mihoshi's eye brows furrowed slightly. _

_" They're... not doing anything. They're very still." _

_" That's right... they're **still**. What else?" The woman raised the gun up, knowing Mihoshi would follow her lead._

_" Your heart beat."_

_" What about it?" The woman closed one eye as the other continued to gaze over Mihoshi's shoulder._

_" It's still also. It's very calm." _

_" Good Mihoshi. Very good. You're starting to understand. Now, with that in mind. I want you to shoot. With your eyes still closed." Mihoshi tensed._

_" But I won't be able to see the target! How can I shoot something I can't see?" The woman chuckled, closing her other eye._

_" That's just it. You don't **need** to be able to **see**. You just need to listen and be still... if you do that..." Just then, the woman pressured Mihoshi's finger. The one lone finger on the trigger. In a heartbeat, a gun _

_shot was fired. _

_" You can still hit your target..." The woman whispered as their eyes opened in unison. Mihoshi gasped softly, noting that the shot had hit the eye of the target._

_" There. Ya see? I knew you could do it." The woman's strong arms fell from around Mihoshi and she took a few steps back. Mihoshi bowed her head, a soft smile on her face._

_" Thanks Selma." Selma chuckled, brushing back a loose strand of her hair._

_" No problem Mihoshi." _

* * *

" ... She was killed." Mihoshi murmured sadly, feeling her chest constrict painfully.

" I'm sorry Mihoshi." Washu pursed her lips. She was starting to understand. But she needed more out of the officer.

" If you don't mind me asking, how was she killed?" An uncomfortable silence fell, making Washu grow uneasy. When Mihoshi finally spoke again, Washu was once again, caught off guard.

" _I_ killed her..." Washu's eyes widened and her jaw sagged downward. Mihoshi let another sob rack her body before continuing.

" I-It was an accident!" Washu was at a complete loss.

" Oh Mihoshi." Sighed Washu, tightening her grip around her.

" It all started on that night... when we were assigned to Sector D." Mihoshi's chin quivered as unwanted memories played through her mind, causing more tears to fall.

* * *

**Mihoshi:** Our chief warned us that it wouldn't be a easy mission... that it was stupid for us to even take it. But Selma was the kind of person that would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. She

swore to the chief that we could do it... and she was right. We had done it. We did a very hard mission that to this very day I am proud of... but that mission came with a price. The night we went after

those thugs in Sector D, Selma lost her life. And it was all because of me...

* * *

**_You were the only one that held me close when I grew sad._**

**_You were the only that believed in me after I messed everything up. _**

**_You were the only one that stopped and helped me back up._**

_" Mihoshi, no! Behind you!" Selma exclaimed, her eyes wide._

_" Huh?" Mihoshi turned her body around just in time to see the second masked thug raise his club. Thankfully, Selma had retrieved her plasma gun and took out his knee cap. The second thug cried out in pain, _

_dropping his club. Mihoshi wasted no time. She punched him down to the ground, taking his thick wrists in her small hands. With surprising strength, she lifted them up and over his head and crossed them in _

_the middle of his back. With one hand keeping the thug's wrists tightly pressed together, she reached behind her back and un-hooked the laser hand cuffs. After making sure the thug was safely secured she _

_rose to her feet. Selma was about to congratulate her for taking down the second thug, when suddenly, Mihoshi let out a piercing scream. Blood gushed out of her wound, making a small pool of blood on the _

_ground. Mihoshi's hands pressed hard against the side of her torso, and she hit the ground on her knees, wincing deeply. Selma looked over her shoulder at the first thug who she thought had knocked out. You'd _

_think after receiving two bullet holes in the arm, and one in the thigh would stun a person. But the first thug proved himself to be rather durable. He had found his pistol Selma kicked out of his hand earlier and _

_now weakly stood, the pistol dropping from his gloved hand. He only had one last round and figured to try and take one of the officers out. His plan failed and now he had one hell of a pissed off Selma charging at _

_him._

_" You... you chika sume! (son of a bitch)" The first thug was tackled to the ground roughly. However, he wasn't about to go down without putting up a fight. _

**_I laid my head down on your shoulder and I prayed that you would continue to hold me close._**

**_I laid my hand down over your heart, smiling gently up at you._**

* * *

**Mihoshi:** I knew I couldn't let her fight that bastard alone. She'd could of been seriously hurt. Despite his wounds, he was a big guy and had a lot of life left in him. So I decided I'd try to help. I reached

for my gun and took careful aim and I thought for a split second we had a chance... but then, just as I was ready shoot, something went wrong. The... the outlaw saw the bullet coming, and somehow

managed to get Selma in front and I... I...

* * *

_Out of the corner of his eye, the thug saw Mihoshi reach for her plasma gun. He knew this was a risky take, but he was willing to take it. So he waited for the right moment when Mihoshi would fire. When the _

_gun sounded off, he pulled a move on Selma and suddenly, Selma was in front of him. The last thing Selma remembered was seeing his yellow teeth behind his mask before darkness claimed her._

* * *

**Washu:** You shot her instead?

* * *

_Seeing that the officer was no longer a threat, he pushed her back and ran, not bothering to help his fellow partner. Too bad for him, Mihoshi's next shot nailed him right in the middle of his head. He dropped to _

_the ground without making a sound. Mihoshi tossed her gun to the side and crawled over to her fallen partner. She weakly drew Selma into her arms, burying her face in her hair. The sky's clouds above the _

_grand metropolis city darkened and shortly after loud bangs of thunder, a heavy rain pour started, soaking Mihoshi and Selma._

_" Selma_... _oh Kami-sama above me! No! Please don't take her away from me_... _please!" With the energy she had left, Mihoshi shook Selma a few times, but Selma didn't respond to her voice._

_" Selma please! Wake up Selma! Come on Selma. Open your eyes damn it! Come on, Selma!" Mihoshi started to rock them both, refusing to accept the truth of the situation staring at her in the face._

_" N-No_... _Kami-sama no_..._ Selma!" Mihoshi screamed her friend's name loud, baring her teeth tightly down the other. Angry salty tears ran down Mihoshi's cheeks and hit a few places on Selma's forehead. _

* * *

**Mihoshi:** Yes..._

* * *

_

**_You believed in me. You believed._**

**_But I never believed in myself and now I cry bitterly in the lonely night_...**

_(Song fades)__

* * *

_

Mihoshi sighed deeply, easing out of Washu's arms. Washu let her go without a word. Mihoshi sniffed, wiping the reaming tears away with the back of her hand. Something still wasn't adding up.

Slowly, Washu bowed her head and let her tired eyes flutter shut. She took a few breaths of air before asking Mihoshi her question.

" Mihoshi... why did you-"

" Stay?" Mihoshi softly cut in, seeing the question coming. Washu only nodded solemnly. Mihoshi retook her seat on the chair by the side of Washu's bed.

" Well for starters. You remind me of her... a lot. Seeing you go through that procedure... the dear thought of losing you... _hurt_ Washu." Washu took note that she did not use, "miss" in front of her

name. Mihoshi's eyes hardened.

" I... I snapped. I-I just couldn't take it. I couldn't take the pain of having to lose you too. So after it was over and Tokimi did the testing... I wanted to spend time with you Washu. I..." Mihoshi

swallowed hard.

" I wanted you to know how much you _mean _to me. You remind me of Selma so _much_ Washu. Now of course, she was not a genius like you. But your personalities are very much alike." Washu laid there

in her bed, astonished at the Mihoshi talking to her. _Can this really be the Mihoshi we don't see?_ She wondered, frowning a little.

" There's more to you then meets the eye... isn't there Mihoshi?" Mihoshi didn't say anything.

" Mihoshi I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Washu whispered, lifting her eye lids.

" It's okay Washu. I'm over it." Washu chuckled, glancing at her with a slight smirk.

" Are you really?" Mihoshi met Washu's eyes and nodded a few times.

" Yes... I really am." Washu snorted.

" You're a poor liar." At the statement, Mihoshi blushed. Washu smiled gently, her hand reaching out to cup Mihoshi's burning cheek.

" You should go to her, you know." Mihoshi's gaze fell.

" You mean Kiyone?" A small nod from Washu.

" Yes. You need to tell her about this. You need to let her know you're not pissed off at her," Washu arched a brow.

" for I'm sure she thinks you are." Mihoshi took a few steps away and Washu's hand lowered back down to her side.

" Right. Um Washu?" Washu cocked her head to the side gently.

" Yes?" Mihoshi rubbed the back of her neck, looking elsewhere.

" I'm sorry for keeping everyone away from you. I was just-"

" Shh. It's okay Mihoshi." Washu chilled to her softly.

" I understand. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you... just try to remember the next time I get sick, there's others in this household that worry about me too." Mihoshi bowed.

" Gomen..." Washu shook her head.

" It's okay. Really. Now... go and be sure to let the others know I'm doing okay. Will you do that for me, Mihoshi? I'd tell them myself, but I'm still feeling out of sorts. And I don't want to move just yet."

Mihoshi straightened.

" Sure thing."

* * *

Kiyone was in the bedroom she shared with Mihoshi, standing lone by the window. Her face still stung slightly from earlier and she sub-consciously reached up to cup it. _Mihoshi..._ When Kiyone came

storming out of the lab, some of the others were talking quietly amongst themselves in the main room. Seeing her upset, made Tenchi, Sasami and Ryoko wonder what happened that shook the Galaxy

Police officer up so badly. But neither dared to prompt onto her. Neither... went into the lab where Washu rested. As much as they wanted to, they abided by Mihsohi's orders. Just then, the door to the

bedroom slid open slowly. Kiyone knew who it was, but she wasn't in the mood to face her at the moment.

" Kiyone? Can we... talk?" The question made Kiyone whirl around. She glared coldly at the blonde.

" Talk? Oh now you want to talk?" Mihoshi sighed.

" Kiyone..."

" What's there to talk about?" The officer demanded hotly. Mihoshi entered the room, sliding the door quickly behind her. She didn't want the others to hear them.

" Kiyone look. You don't understand." Mihoshi began, walking over to where she stood.

" Understand huh? I understand just fine!" Mihoshi stopped a few feet in front of her and gazed sadly at her partner for a long time.

" Do you really understand... Kiyone?" Kiyone heaved a weak sigh, facing Mihoshi head straight on.

" No. I don't understand. I don't understand you at all. I don't understand why you act the way you do. And after today..." A shrug from the weary officer.

" I don't know _what_ to think. I don't know how to... understand _anything_. I know that's a mean thing to say, huh?"

" No." Came the low reply.

" You're right. You have every right to think that." Mihoshi opened her eyes to slits, glancing at her partner.

"_ Look _at me, Kiyone." Kiyone was amazed at the change in Mihoshi's voice. It sounded so much more mature and demanding. Very different from the usual airy, high pitch tone she normal speaks.

Kiyone looked up at her, not bothering to hide her tears any longer. Mihoshi grinned faintly and with both her hands, she brushed the tears off Kiyone's soft, creamy cheeks.

" Four years ago... on a planet in another section of the galaxy, I had a partner." Kiyone blinked twice.

" And well..." Mihoshi told Kiyone everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. She explained why she wanted to be the only with Washu, she explained her partnership with Selma from

day one. Every word out of Mihoshi moved Kiyone. She spoke with emotion, she spoke with... with such pain behind her voice and Kiyone could only image how long she endured it. After her tale ended,

Mihoshi smiled wearily, looking at the red mark on Kiyone's face.

" It hurt didn't it? When I hit you... it hurt, huh?" Kiyone released a shaky sigh.

" Not as much as your words." Mumbled Kiyone, her eyes lowering. Mihoshi's gaze softened.

" Kiyone..." Kiyone's eye brows raised when she felt a soft pressure on her forehead.

" I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Mihoshi whispered, still keeping her lips pressed gently against Kiyone's skin. Kiyone blinked, moved by Mihoshi's actions. Kiyone nodded some odd seconds later,

keeping her eyes closed. Mihoshi eased back, but then she quickly drew Kiyone into a loving embrace. Kiyone hugged her fiercely, telling Mihoshi four words that made a smile appear on her face.

" I love you Mihoshi. Please don't shut me out. _Tell me _next time won't, you? _Tell me _if you're in pain. I want to _help_ you Mihoshi. You're my best friend and I care a lot for you. It... pains _me _to see _you_

like this... so please. Tell me next time. Promise?" Mihoshi squeezed Kiyone in repsonse.

" I love you too Kiyone. I promise I won't lose it like that again. And if I got a problem, I'll come to you first." Kiyone smiled, grateful that peace had been restored between them.

" Hey Mihoshi?" Whispered Kiyone, nuzzling her gently.

" Yeah?"

" Selma's not the only one who believes in you..." The statement made fresh tears sting at Mihoshi's eyes. All she could do, was cry softly in Kiyone's arms. She was happy. Very happy. And if Selma

were alive, I'm sure she'd happy to see that Mihoshi was in the arms of someone who cares just as deep and simply did believe in her.


	9. Ep 9: Recovery

_**Episode 9: Recovery**_

* * *

" Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Kiyone gushed late one afternoon at Little Rikku, who cooed happily up at her aunt. Kiyone grinned, and picked Rikku up. She rubbed the tip of her nose

against the infant's, giggling like a little girl. Rikku let out a contented squeal, waving her tiny fists around excitedly. Mihoshi came out of the kitchen then, with a soft drinks in her each of her hands. She

had only woken up a few minutes ago and since she had missed breakfast, she decided to wake up before getting something for herself to eat.

" Having fun there?" She questioned softly, striding over to join her partner. Kiyone eased her face back from Rikku's and gave her partner a sunny smile.

" Yeah. I guess I am." Mihoshi set the drinks down on the red rectangle oak, cofee table. With a small smile on her tanned face, Mihoshi opened the drinks before easing back into the couch's soft

cushions. Carefully, Kiyone lowered Rikku into her carry-crib they had brought down from Ryoko's room earlier that morning. As much as Little Rikku didn't want her aunt to stop playing with her, she did

not whine as she was tucked snug into her crib. Kiyone pulled the soft blanket up and under Rikku's chin. Rikku's small mouth opened as a yawn emerged, causing a grin to form on the officer's face.

" She's so cute..." Murmured the blonde, reaching out with her hand to retrieve her soft drink. Kiyone ranked her hands through the soft, spiky mane before reaching for her own drink.

" Yeah. She is. Ryoko's really lucky to have her." Remarked Kiyone with a thoughtful gaze cast towards the sleepy Rikku. Mihoshi raised the rim of the tin can up against her lips. She took a long sip,

then lowered it, blinking her eyes slowly. As of lately, Mihoshi had revealed her true nature to the rest of the household. Needless to say, they were rather shocked at the real Mihoshi. Her attitude, to

the way she carried herself was a massive change and the others struggled some/what to accept the real Mihoshi. Not that they wouldn't have. It was just so... different when they _saw_ her, _heard _her

speak. It was like she was a stranger, even though she was a well known member of the household.

" Indeed she is. So, where is everyone today? It's awful quiet..." Kiyone took a long sip of her own drink before confronting her partner.

" Well, Tenchi and Sasami are out in the fields planting some crops, Ryoko is with Washu in the lab, Ry-oh-ki's..." A slight shrug from Kiyone.

" Wherever. And Ayeka said she wanted to go for a walk." Mihoshi nodded a few times, taking another swing of her drink.

" Hey Kiyone?"

" Yeah?" Kiyone started to run her finger tips about the dozing Rikku's forehead gently, admiring her peaceful face.

" Do want to go back to HQ anytime soon?" Kiyone closed her eyes, her fingers pausing.

" Well... I did at one point, but not anymore. Why do you ask?" Mihoshi shook her head from side to side.

" Oh. No reason..." She mumbled, crushing the empty can in her hand. She tossed it onto the coffee table, her eyes holding a smudge of something that Kiyone herself could not figure out. With a sigh,

Mihoshi settled back in the couch and just like that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Kiyone gave her partner a concerned look. She knew Mihoshi was still suffering inside and if

anything, wanted peace with herself.

" Mihoshi, wouldn't you prefer to crash upstairs?" All she got from the weary blonde was a low moan. Kiyone couldn't help but smile. Kiyone snuggled up against her, draping an arm over Mihoshi's

chest. She hugged her close, watching the scenery out the main room's window with a contend smile on face.

* * *

In the fields, Tenchi raised his garden rake high, and brought it down swiftly, moving the nails of the rake back and forth to create parallel rows in the rich soil. Sasami hummed the tune from the music

box Yugi had given her when they first met. Such a pretty, relaxing melody it was. Even though Yugi was "Rikku", she never would forget the original Yugi and what they had shared in the short time

they had come to know each other.

" How's it going over there Sasami?" The young man asked, raising his rank high once again. Sasami looked over her shoulder at Tenchi, smiling gently.

" Great. I've just about got all the seeds planted and watered." Tenchi nodded, bringing the rank down.

" That's good. I still got some soil to break up over here." Tenchi stopped ranking and craned his neck over to look at the small Jurian princess.

" I can't thank you enough for helping me plant the crops today." Sasami giggled, glancing back around.

" Oh don't worry about it Tenchi! I wanted to help you." Tenchi smiled after her, then went back to plowing his soil.

* * *

In the lab, Ryoko waited patiently for her mother to wake up. She sat in the same chair Mihoshi used a few nights ago, eager to speak with her. Washu stirred some time later, groaning as she eased

up into sitting position. Ryoko watched as Washu rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a hand while taking a deep breath. When she finally noticed Ryoko, she gave her daughter a sleepy smile.

" Hey." Came the groggy reply. Ryoko grinned.

" Hey."

" So," Sighed Ryoko easing down to plant a tender kiss on her mother's forehead.

" how ya feeling?" Washu gave Ryoko a kiss on her cheek before replying.

" Well... I've felt better. But in the long run, I'm okay. Still dizzy and sick to my stomach a lot, but not as violent as before." Ryoko grew worried.

" Stomach's_ still _bothering you?" Washu caught the concern in her daughter's voice and quickly added.

" Don't _worry_. I don't get so sick that I'm gonna blow chunks. Tokimi warned me of the after effects. This is one of them." Ryoko released a sigh bubble.

" How's Rikku?" Washu questioned in a gentle voice, shifting lazily in her bed. Ryoko chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

" She's doing fine. With her Aunt Kiyone right now." Ryoko narrowed her eyes playfully.

" She misses her Grandmother. Sometimes I think she likes you more than me." Washu yawned, then shook her head as if to clear it.

" I'm sorry." She muttered, blushing faintly. Ryoko smiled.

" Hey. You just got done facing death. I don't expect you to be in tip top condition so soon. Relax Mom." Washu glanced past her daughter to the clothes machine close to her computers.

" Crap. I forgot all about that thing..." Ryoko followed her mother's gaze.

" I know she needs clothes on the pronto, but I don't know if I can get up without passing out." Ryoko stood up, hands on her hips.

" Leave it to me then. It looks easy to use." Ryoko started for the clothes machine with determination. Washu blinked sleepily, watching Ryoko with a weary eye.

" Honey, no offense. But when it comes to highly sophisticated machines that were constructed by my thoughts... you're out of your league." Ryoko laughed aloud, pausing to give her mother an

amused smile.

" Yeah. You have a point. But you're not in any condition to operate it." Washu heaved a weak sigh, giving her daughter a doubtful glance.

" Just tell me what to do and I'll do. I promise not to blow it up." Washu hesitated.

" I don't know Ryoko. After I fell ill, I couldn't complete the test run..." Ryoko rolled her shoulders back, shrugging off the warning.

" Don't worry. Let's just try it out, okay?" Reluctantly, Washu nodded and gave Ryoko instructions as to operate the dark green, shiny, metallic machine.

" Okay, hit the red button on the side. That's the on and off switch." Ryoko walked around the thick object until she caught site of the round, red button. She curled her fingers back and hit it with the

front of her knuckles. The machine rimmed loudly a few times before rimming at a softer level full time. Ryoko looked over her shoulder.

" So far so good." She declared with a faint grin. Washu returned the gin. She was glad her invention wasn't turning out to be a disaster for once.

" Do you see a row and columns of letters and numbers to your right?" Ryoko looked on the side of the machine, spotting a medium ranged grid. She went over to it, looking about the grid with curious

eyes.

" Yep." Washu eased a little farther up in the bed so she could get a better view. She had to take a moment to catch her wind, not liking the fact that simple movements she made tired her so easily.

" All right. Now here's the fun part. You can do one of two things with the machine." Ryoko tipped her head in acknowledgment.

" Let's hear it."

" You can one, get a magazine and look at item numbers of a clothes product and put it into the machine. It will then produce a replica of the product, size, color and all." Ryoko chuckled.

" That's sneaky... and I _like_ it." Washu chuckled a little herself.

" Well, it does save money." Ryoko cocked her head to the side gently.

" Can't argue you with you there. So um... what's the other?" Washu grinned weakly.

" You get to create a style of your own. All you have to do, is type up clothes you wish. For example... type in, "A yellow sleeve top, with matching yellow shorts. Include a picture of Miss Washu in the

middle of the shirt. Size should be around newborn"..." Ryoko nearly burst out laughing.

" With a picture of you in the middle, huh?" Ryoko murmured, typing in the phrase Washu instructed her to do. Washu glanced away, smiling timidly. Just then, the machine made a few whacked out

noises, then rimmed loudly. After about ten seconds, the machine regained it's steady, soft rum and a small bundle of yellow clothes came out the opening at the rear of the machine. Washu watched in

silence as her daughter went down to pick up the bundle. When Ryoko presented the clothes in front of her eyes, Washu let out a gasp of delight.

" It worked!" Ryoko had to grin.

" It even got my picture down! Look at it Ryoko! Isn't great? My invention is a total success!" Ryoko peered at the warm clothes in her hands, noting the ring circle in the middle of the top that was

neatly folded down over the pants. In the ring circle, was a chibi form of Washu. She was grinning and had the pose of someone who won the lottery, with a thumbs up to boot.

" Well, congrats. I wanna go put these on her." Washu nodded, settling back down.

" Hey while you're out there, could you bring me some crackers?" Ryoko smiled gently.

" Sure. Anything else?" Washu started to shake her head, then stopped, looking rather thoughtful.

" Well if it's not too much trouble. Some tea would be nice." Ryoko winked in her direction.

" I'm on it." Washu decided to nap while she was out, silently hoping she'd take her time. Her excitement had wore her out, plus all the talking and moving had done her over. With a soft exhale of air,

Washu's head hit her pillows and seconds later, she was asleep, a small smile on her face.

When Ryoko emerged from the lab room, she found two police officers and her child sound asleep. She smirked at the site of this. _Well aren't they just a site._ She crept over to Rikku quietly, grinning

down at the happy dozing infant.

" Hmm. I guess we can wait to put on your first pair of clothes." Ryoko whispered, her hand going down to brush back some of the bangs from her daughter's forehead. Rikku made a few soft noises as

her mother moved her bangs, but never woke up. Ryoko glanced over her shoulder at the officers. Ryoko didn't know what had happened that night in the lab when she heard Mihoshi and Kiyone

arguing. But she was sure their friendship had grown stronger ever since that event.

" You know," Ryoko proclaimed loudly, succeeding in rousing them.

" I didn't ask you to sleep on the job, Kiyone. What if Rikku just crawled out of her crib and left, hmm?" Ryoko was only teasing Kiyone and Mihoshi, enjoying the site of seeing them break into a sweat.

" So tell me. What's your excuse, detective?" Ryoko arched a brow down at them, putting on one of her most deadly expressions. The two officers sweat dropped.

" Um... well you see..." Kiyone began nervously, not sure what to say.

" Mihoshi wasn't feeling well when she came down. We talked a bit, then she dozed off And afterwards, Rikku fell asleep. I was looking out the window and didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. But I

assure you Ryoko I wasn't "sleeping" on the job. It was only after Mihoshi came down." Mihoshi started to nod in agreement when she caught the meaning of the last few words.

" Hey wait a minute! It's _my_ fault you fell asleep!" Mihoshi snapped, giving her partner a crispy look. Kiyone lifted her hands, shrugging meekly. Ryoko shook her head, trying to keep her chuckle

surpress in her throat.

" You know you two really are a site to watch." She remarked in a low voice, eyes lowering down to the bundle of clothes still in her right hand.

" Listen, there's something I've been meaning to ask you guys... and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Kiyone and Mihoshi stiffened on the spot, their eyes darting to Ryoko's still face.

" We're not gay!" They both chorused together, thinking that was what she as getting at. Ryoko's eyes lifted up to their level, her mouth parting slightly while one eye brow arched up.

" Na... Nani!" She exclaimed, chiefly shocked at their statement. Kiyone flushed slightly, looking down at the carpeted floor.

" That's what you were going to ask, wasn't it?" She sounded tired, as if she had said it a million times before. Mihoshi was just as red, but looked at Ryoko boldly in the face.

" Please don't think we are. It's a pain to hear the rumors at HQ, let alone here..." Now Ryoko was lost.

" What do you mean here? No one in this house thinks you guys are an "item." Mihoshi gazed at Ryoko sadly.

" I wouldn't be so sure. I've heard Ayeka talking to her pole guardians when she thinks she's all alone. She questions us, and occasionally so does Tenchi..." Ryoko's jaw dropped.

" Tenchi? _My _Tenchi?"

Kiyone nodded meekly, her eyes still fixed on the floor.

" Now of course, neither of them mean any harm by it. But still... it does bother us. We're not..." Mihoshi swallowed.

" We're not _gay_ okay?" Ryoko scoffed.

" I can't believe that he would..." Ryoko trailed off, shaking her head.

" That's not right. Even if they don't mean anything. That's still not right. I'll set him and Ayeka both straight. I'm sorry guys. I-I had no idea that was going on... I mean,_ I _never thought you two were

gay." Kiyone lifted her head, blinking a few times.

" You mean you weren't going to...?" Ryoko shook her head.

" Nuh-huh." The two young women exchanged puzzled glances.

" Then what were you going to ask?" They asked in union after some slight hesitation. Ryoko exhaled slowly, looking down at her daughter with a gleam in her hazel eyes.

" As you know, I have committed a series of inexcusable crimes on Juri, even against the Galaxy Police." Kiyone held up a hand in objection.

" But Ryoko. You were under Kagato's control. You didn't know what you were doing." Ryoko shook her head solemnly.

" Even so... I want to atone. It just doesn't feel right..." Kiyone gapped at Ryoko.

" Are you saying... you're going to turn yourself in?" Questioned the officer. It was not Kiyone and Mihoshi's turn to be shocked. Ryoko grinned faintly.

" No. But I am willingly ready to pay my time. And I thought of a way to do that. However, I'll need your permission, as well as the GPD." Mihoshi stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

" All right then," She sighed, letting them flop down to her sides.

" what do you need our permission for?" The news she told them struck both officers mute. At first, neither knew how to react, let alone respond to Ryoko's simple demands. After a few minutes of

awkward silence, Ryoko spoke back up, sensing their doubt.

" I know it's not the way you'd think I'd pay my time. But damn it all. I want to be a free woman again! I mean _think _about. This way I'll be able to cover my past, and enjoy the life I once had as pirate.

Only... I'll be good."

" Well..." Kiyone began, but lost her voice. She looked to her partner for help. Mihoshi sighed, shaking her head slightly.

" We wouldn't mind Ryoko. Really we wouldn't. It's just... HQ has wanted you behind bars for years. If we took in, they'd only be interested in killing you. And... I don't want that to happen." Ryoko

squared her shoulders.

" Then I'll _make_ them listen to me! Mihoshi, Kiyone look at me. Look me in the face damn it!" The two officers lifted their eyes and slowly met her fiery gaze. What they saw, was absolute determination.

Ryoko was serious. Dead serious. This was one side of her they never got to see very much. And it shook them some/what to see her like this. " I _need_ to do this. Not just for me, but for her..." Ryoko's

eyes cast downward on her daughter.

" I don't want Rikku to have to grow up and see my past. Because let's face. It's gonna catch up to me one day and when it does, I'm not going to be able to run anymore. What then guys? I leave to

spend the rest of my life either in jail or floating around in the afterlife? Just... disappear out of Rikku's life and never come back? Rikku will be heartbroken. Yugi... you know, she was heartbroken when

she got left all alone... forgotten by the one person who made her feel loved. I can't allow that to happen again guys. Everything I went through would of been for nothing." Kiyone raised a hand to

scratch her head, pondering on what to do. After some quiet thinking to herself, she lifted her gaze.

" All right. We'll see what we can do. Right Mihoshi?" Mihoshi gave her partner a thumbs up. Ryoko went over to the carry-crib and knelt down by her offspring.

" Thanks. Oh and guys. If you breathe a word of this to Ayeka, I will see to it that your days are numbered." Kiyone and Mihoshi just smiled warmly at the former space pirate.

" Looks like someone is back to her old self." Mihoshi proclaimed with a light chuckle. Ryoko snorted at the statement and looked sharply away from their smiling faces.

" I don't know what you're talking about." This made the two officers laugh. Just then Tenchi came through the door. He looked tired after being in the hot fields, but he also looked happy to be inside

the cool house. Sasami came in after him, looking very much pleased with herself.

" Tenchi I'll get us some refreshments!" Sasami gushed happily, skipping off to the kitchen. Tenchi waved a tired hand after her airily.

" Oh Tennnnchi..." Ryoko sang. Tenchi glanced in her direction, arching a brow while at it.

" Hmm?" He hummed listlessly. With a frown, Ryoko strode over to him, took him by the ear and started to haul him up the stairs.

" We need to talk!" She nearly shouted, growing serious all of a sudden. Tenchi was taken back.

" Ow! Ryoko that hurts! Ow! W-What did I do?" Ryoko snorted.

" Oh. It's not about you doing something. It's about you thinking of something that isn't true!" She barked. Tenchi sweat dropped.

" What? I don't understand." Ryoko did not reply back to him. She only tugged harder on his ear. Before disappearing completely up the stairs, Ryoko looked down at the two officers and winked

reassuringly. Kiyone put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and Mihoshi sweat dropped slightly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

" Oh and Sasami!" Ryoko called over her shoulder. Sasami poked her head out the kitchen's door frame, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

" Could you do me a favor and get Washu something light to eat? I know she told me crackers, but I think she needs something more to get her energy back." Ryoko looked up, becoming thoughtful.

" What else did she say...? Oh yeah! And some tea on the side?" Sasami gave her a puppy smile.

" Sure thing! I'll get right to it." Sasami cast an apologetic glance at Tenchi.

" Sorry Tenchi. But our refreshments will have to wait." Tenchi would of gladly told her not to worry about the refreshments. But Ryoko dragged him roughly away before he could get a word out. Rikku

had woken up from all the yelling and instantly she started to whine and squirm in her carry-crib. Upon hearing the small cries, Mihoshi went over to her, picked up the carry-crib bar and set it gently

down on the table. She then, pulled away the blanket so Little Rikku could wave her little arms and scream bloody murder while at it. Mihoshi found herself grinning down at the infant.

" You're just like your mother..." She murmured, her hands going to cup Rikku's sides. Rikku's wailing came to a halt as her second aunt lifted and pulled her close to her chest. Rikku had never been in

the hands of her second aunt that much and for some reason, she found herself drawn to Mihoshi. Mihoshi chuckled quietly to herself, glad that she had an good impression on Rikku. Mihoshi then

started to talk to Rikku in a very soft voice.

" You feeling hungry squirt?" A small grunt noise greeted Mihoshi's ears, which in turn, made her grin even more.

" I bet. You've been sleeping for a good hour now." Rikku let out a delighted squeal, her small hands curling around the fabric of Mihoshi's white, tank top shirt.

" Ready for some chow?" Rikku started to suck on the shirt, making some grunting noises. Mihoshi sighed, carefully easing Rikku back so she could look at her. Rikku finally got the chance to look into

her second aunt's eyes. If Rikku could talk, she would of told her second aunt that she looked very sad. As if sensing this, Mihoshi's grin faded.

" I know I must look so unhappy... so lost. But with you around, I doubt I'll have time to think about things that make me sad... things that make unhappy. If anything, you make me happy." Rikku let

out a tiny grunt, clearly indicating that she was confused. Mihoshi giggled and inched her face closer to rub the tip of her nose against the infant's. Kiyone watched from the side, impressed at Mihoshi's

actions.

" Come on... let's go see Aunt Sasami and get you a bottle, okay?" Kiyone cocked her head to the side, watching them go into the kitchen where Sasami was preparing a light meal for Washu.

" I wonder if Mihoshi's happy being with me?" Wondered the officer aloud.

" I wonder if Mihoshi even knows that... I'm happy being with her?" Kiyone made a mental note to confront her and be sure to let her know just how much she means to her as a friend and as her

partner. Kiyone wanted to see Mihoshi smile, she wanted her face to beam with optimism. Anything but this weary, saddened lost soul she saw now.

Just as Washu permitted herself to open her eye lids raised, her stomach churned violently, creating unwanted sensations. She groaned inwardly, one hand resting on her stomach. _Damn. That one _

_hurt_..._ well I guess I should be thankful that that bug is out of me. _Washu released a tired sigh, her eyes fluttering shut against her will._ But I hope Tokimi was right with this only being "after effects"._ The

knocking on her door made her force them open once again.

" Miss Washu? May I come in?" Washu turned her head slightly, trying hard not to wince.

" By all means... enter at will." The door creaked open.

" Sasami?" Sasami stepped in, kicking the door shut with her foot. Sasami smiled broadly and skipped over to Washu's beside, surprisingly not spilling the plate of steaming food or so much as a drop of

tea. Washu quirked a brow at the small Jurian princess.

" There you go." She proclaimed happily, setting the tray on Washu's lap.

" What happened to Ryoko?" Sasami blinked twice.

" Oh. Well, she was yelling at Tenchi, saying they needed to talk about something..." A shrug from Sasami.

" She said for me to fix you up something." Washu's eyes left her face and fell to the plate on the silver tray.

" Four steamed crab buns, mixed salad with chopped fried chicken on the side and for desert, I get a bowl of... _ice cream?_" Washu smirked.

" Heh. This is "light" huh?" Sasami giggled. Washu's hand reached for the fork, ignoring the churning in her stomach.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two want me to lose my figure." Sasami giggled again, shaking her head from side to side, her pig tails bouncing gently.

" I think Ryoko just wants you to get better." Washu nodded, stabbing her salad. Once food entered her mouth and traveled down her throat, Washu felt better. So much better, she ate another

careful bite. If her stomach had mouth, she would be sure it was grinning. Sasami stayed until Washu was done eating. But seeing how the scientist was taking her time, Sasami decided to look about

in the lab. True, she had been in many times, and seen it many times. But somehow, it felt different. It _looked_ different too. Not that Sasami could ever remember the wardrobe of Washu's lab. The lab

itself was constantly changing, shifting around. However, it did appear different. Maybe it was because there were hardly any tables stacked with testing tubes and mutated experiments, maybe it was

because all the computers were shut down. Sasami cupped her chin, her eyes narrowing with suspencsion.

" Is something wrong?" Washu questioned from her bed, taking a sip of the warm tea. Sasami slowly shook her head, turning away from the shadows in the lab to go back over to Washu's bedside.

" No... I was just thinking." Sasami smiled seeing the now empty plate. There wasn't a crumb left or so much as even a trace of the icecream.

" Did you enjoy your meal?" Washu returned the smile, nodding a few times.

" Thank you Sasami." Sasami reached over to take the tray.

" You're welcome Miss Washu." Washu's smile lessened to a "half" smile.

" Please, just call me Washu." Sasami's eyes widened slightly.

" We're family Sasami. And if we're a family, I don't want to be treated above that. Besides, "miss" makes me sound old. I may be 20,000 years old, but I do not feel it, let alone look it." Sasami

understood.

" Okay Washu!" Sasami leaned in and pecked Washu on her cheek. The loving gesture caused her to blush. Sasami giggled, turning to go.

" Hope you feel better soon!" She chirped before heading out the door. Washu smiled to herself before taking another sip of her tea. Little was Washu aware of the figure in the shadows Sasami was

looking at. The figure itself had not come to the Masaki residence to hurt anyone, but it merely had to talk someone just for a little while. So it would wait until everyone was asleep before carrying out

it's plan.

" You mean they're... straight?" Tenchi squeaked, not trying to sound so weak and helpless. Ryoko nodded-once.

" Yes and they would appreciate it if you _and_ Ayeka both would stop your secret questioning on their relationship. Kami-sama above me! I can't _believe_ you Tenchi!" Ryoko retorted roughly, turning away

from him to go stand by her window. Tenchi sighed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck .

" I... I didn't mean anything by it, honestly. I was... curious, but I couldn't just go _ask _them. It would of been rude and even hurt their feelings I'm sure. So I kept it to myself. But apparently, they even

knew that." Ryoko's ears twitched.

" Did you hear that?" She asked, breaking away from the current subject at hand. Tenchi looked around.

" Hear what?" Ryoko moved away from the window, her ears twitching again.

" It sounded like..." Ryoko paused, stopping by his form.

" Ryoko, what is it? I can't hear anything." Ryoko formed a frown.

" Never mind Tenchi. I guess I'm just a little tired." Tenchi didn't like Ryoko's sudden shift in attitude. It was obvious that she had heard something, but was trying to shrug it off.

" Do you happen to know where I can find Ayeka? She's gonna get a preaching far worse than yours." Tenchi chuckled, scratching at his beard that was becoming a little thicker.

" Last time I saw her, she was by the lake with Ry-oh-ki." Ryoko gave him a peck on the cheek before phasing out of the room.

" Boy I sure do feel sorry for Ayeka..." He thought over his words, then grinned slightly.

" Well, not really. Ayeka's temper can surface pretty quick. I'm sure she won't feel as bad as I did about the whole thing." With that, Tenchi left Ryoko's room and started for his own.

* * *

Ry-oh-ki sat on the boulder, her expression a worried one. Ryoko had stormed down the path, and bellowed Ayeka's name. Ayeka in turn, had gotten a defensive look, cocking her hands on her hips,

telling Ryoko to go gloat elsewhere. That's when Ryoko erupted.

" Oh so now you're accusing me of saying they're gay! Is _that_ it?" Ryoko growled, her eyes making contact with her rival's.

" I'm not _accusing_ you Ayeka. I'm simply saying they would appreciate it if you'd stop your silent bickering with your poles!" Ayeka scoffed, pointing her index finer at her.

" One, they don't have a right to ease drop on my private conversations with my guardians. Two, it's not your place to come and tell me they're not gay... if anything, it should be _them_ coming to _me_.

Not some low bum pirate such as yourself." Ry-oh-ki winced deeply as Ryoko tackled her to the ground. Thus begins the "cat fight". Ry-oh-ki whimpered, watching the two wrestle, hoping they wouldn't

hurt each other too much.

" Let go of me!"

" No! You let go of me!"

" Ow! Did you just bite me Ryoko! I swear! You're the most obnoxious women I've ever met!"

" Right back at ya! Now stop moving so I can bite you again!" Ry-oh-ki sighed, sweat dropping.

* * *

The house had grown quiet and the figure in the lab was sure everyone was sleeping by now. Without making much noise, the figure made it's self visible. The young girl with waist length blonde hair

glanced about her surroundings.

" Now where am I? I know I for a fact I was born in this room... but I've moved since then. Where's my mother?" The girl walked out of the lab, going through the door.

" I can feel myself. I'm..." She looked up the stair case.

" Up. I'm up there." She floated up the stairs, listening for herself. She came to halt at a door knowing she was in there. Without hesitation, she went through it. Once in the dark room, she searched

until she spotted her mother and herself resting quietly in the crib. She floated over to the crib, her hands reaching out to grasp the bars. She peered down at herself and could not help but smile.

" There I am..." Yugi glanced over her shoulder at her mother who appeared to be in a deep slumber. She left herself, and strode over to Ryoko. There, she studied the women who bore her into the

world. Without thinking, she reached down to run her hand about her hair. Despite it's spiky appearance, it was really softy and thin between the strands, even though it looked so thick. Ryoko smiled

in her sleep, enjoying the feel of someone playing with her hair. After a few minutes went by, she stopped.

" Mother, wake up." She called to Ryoko in a soft voice, not wanting to wake herself up. If that happened, she wouldn't be visible and she'd go back to being "Rikku". Surprisingly, Ryoko was roused

easily from her sleep. She realized someone was calling to her and she pushed herself to respond, even if it meant breaking away from a wonderful dream with Tenchi. When Ryoko lifted her head off

her pillow, the blood drained from her face.

" Hello... Mother." Ryoko's mouth went dry.

" Now I know what you're thinking. How can _I_ be here, standing here in front of you when I was clearly reborn as a infant, right?" Ryoko gave her a weak nod. Yugi sighed, glancing away.

" To make this easier on you, think of me, as "Rikku", but at the same time... not "Rikku". Even though we are the same person, we are divided. We're like... Sasami and Tsunami. They are the same

person, yet divided and live in different dimensions for a reason. "Rikku" and I, are just like that. We live in different dimensions, for a _reason_. I am her, she is me. Yet... we're divided. Does _that_ make

any sense?"

" Yes. It does." Ryoko whispered, looking to the crib.

" But... why are you here? And... how can you be here? Tsunami usually appears through Sasami. Yet... Rikku's over there, and you're here." Yugi lifted a finger.

" This is true. However, "Rikku" and I, work differently. She must be asleep for me to be visible. Don't you get it mother? You're talking me... but in the form of my true self." Ryoko sat up.

" Let me get this straight. You're my Little Rikku that has the ability to make yourself known as "Yugi", but only when you're asleep?" Yugi nodded slowly.

" So you 're telling me, I'm having a conversation with my daughter, who's too young to even make words up, let alone use them in a sentence?"

" Yes."

" And... when you wake up, you go back to simply being, "Little Rikku", and not "Yugi" who can only appear when you're sleeping?"

" Confusing I know. But if you stop and think about it, it's not all that hard to understand." Ryoko rubbed her temples.

" Explain it to me again... slowly if you don't mind." Yugi walked back over to the crib and pointed.

" Okay. See me? I'm in there. As "Rikku", the girl you bore into the world. The new _me_. That's me, okay? That _is _me as I am now. The only difference is, I can be my true form while I'm asleep. When I

sleep, I can do things such as talk, walk, even go skip in the rain if I wanted. I can do all those things as "Yugi". But not as "Rikku". For Kami-sama sake, I'm only a newborn. If I was six years old, that

would different. I could shift between "Rikku" and myself. Like Sasami and Tsunami... with me so far?" Ryoko was beginning to understand.

" We are the same people. I am "Rikku" in my new body. Yet... I will always have this body of my former self." Ryoko rubbed her face tiredly.

" I'm really talking to you, huh? My... Little Rikku." Yugi grinned.

" Want to know something? I think the thought of making Ayeka into a throw rug is a fabulous idea." Ryoko stared.

" You mean to tell me you can even-"

" You bet your ass I can. I heard every word out of your mouth... even when I was in your womb. I simply couldn't respond because like I said. I'm only a newborn. I don't "talk" yet. But trust me, when

I learn how to, you will find just how much stuff I remember hearing." Ryoko was very impressed.

" Heh. You're already swearing." Yugi grinned.

" I learned from the best." Ryoko opened her arms.

" Come here, my Little Rikku." Yugi gladly went over to be engulfed in her mother's arms.

" So... I take it you know about the-"

" Yes. Mother, I want to fight crime with you." Ryoko frowned.

" Nice try."

" Please Mother? I... I want to fight with you. That way... I too, could atone for all the pain I brought towards you... and your family." Ryoko considered this and told her she'd think about it.

" Seriously though. I want to fight with you. I want to be like you. Besides, why should you have all the fun? You think I'm just going to stay home and wait for you and my aunts to come back in one

peice?" Ryoko shifted them around on the bed so they were facing the crib.

" Okay, okay. I can take a hint." Ryoko brushed her lips aobut Yugi's forehead.

" I promise we'll talk more about it when you're older."

" Fair enough." Ryoko eased them back down on the futon's soft surface.

" Sleep my Little Rikku. We have a big day tomorrow."

" Oh?" Yugi murrmured, snuggling into her mother's warm chest. Ryoko nodded tiredly.

" Mm-hmm. We're going to town." Yugi's eyes fluttered shut and just like that, she started to fade. Ryoko glanced down at her, arching a brow.

" What's happening now?" Yugi smiled.

" Simple. I'm waking up." Ryoko looked to the crib.

" You're... waking up?" As if on cue, Rikku let out a small whine.

" Better hurry up Mother. I'm hungry." Ryoko glanced at Yugi's fading figure, then back to the crib. In a blink of an eye, Yugi was gone. Ryoko shook her head a few times, not sure if all of what

happened moments ago was for real.

" I have to lay off those midnight snacks..." Without a second thought, Ryoko rose from her bed to go tend to her daughter.

" Are you hungry sweetie?" Ryoko asked the infant, reaching down to pick her up. Rikku let out a soft squeal, forming a tiny hint of a toothless smile. Ryoko chuckled, drawing her close to her chest.

" All right then you tike. Let's get you fed."


	10. Ep 10: We're The Skyline Unit!

Time passed. Soon, Washu was back up on her feet, taking things slow and easy. Mihoshi sadly was still in a flunk, but Kiyone was working hard at trying to change that.

Tenchi and Sasami's fields sprouted a winter's worth of crops and as for Ryoko and Rikku... they grew extremely close in those weeks that passed by. Ayeka and Ryoko

fought every now and then, but not nearly as much as before. There was nothing to fight over about for one thing, and two, Tenchi was taken. So that left Ayeka dry in

the mouth. But she silently admitted she enjoyed playing with Rikku when no one was around. In a sense, Rikku had touched everyone's lives and gave them a smile to

carry for the day. One dark, stormy night in Washu's lab. Kiyone announced why Ryoko was going to start taking part with the GPD. Kiyone personally was glad things

went over well with the officials at HQ. They truly were struck mute when Ryoko showed up in person, and told them of her proposition. What she suggested, made the

officials rant up one hell of a storm. But after countless bickering and negotiation, they came to a settlement. Under Kiyone and Mihoshi's supervision, Ryoko was allowed

to roam the galaxy and prove her redemption at the same time. When Washu first heard of this, she was surprised and very much impressed.

"So that's why you all have been acting weird." She concluded, content in her chair by her floating lap top. Kiyone tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Mihoshi

smiled timidly and Ryoko simply frowned.

"One question though. Why didn't you speak up about this earlier? Why wait until _now_ to tell me?" Kiyone shrugged.

"It didn't seem important enough to alert everyone that Ryoko wanted to join forces with the GPD."

Kiyone glanced at her partner.

"She sorta made us keep quiet too. She didn't want a lot of commotion raised over it."

Mihoshi met her partner's gaze and gave her a small smile reserved only for her.

Washu chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she would do."

Ryoko merely snorted, crossing her arms about her chest.

"But, we still have one little problem." Mihoshi spoke up, grasping the scientist attention.

"Oh?" Washu mused, knowing that this was going too smoothly to be true. Mihoshi pointed a finger at the former space pirate.

"Even though she has the rights to her own unit... she _refuses _to wear our uniforms. And the Chief said she needed to wear some kind of military standard outfit in order

for her to work with us." She proclaimed, lowering her finger and giving Ryoko a glare while at it. Washu cupped her chin, seeing where this was going.

"And well..." Kiyone began slowly, clenching her hands tightly.

"Since she won't wear _our_ uniforms, we were wondering if you could-"

"Make a outfit for Ryoko using my new clothes machine, right?" Washu cut in softly, interrupting the Galaxy Police officer. Kiyone sighed, nodding weakly.

Washu grinned slightly, now rubbing her hand under her chin feverishly.

"It would be my pleasure to make a outfit for her. That is, if you'll let me?"

She directed this question at her daughter, who hadn't said a word the entire time they had been in the lab.

Thunder clashed roughly and rolled all through out the sky. Ryoko listened to the thunder for a long time. Only when the thunder seized, did she give her mother a full

smile and a quiet nod. Washu got to her feet.

"All right then. I'll get to it right now."

Ryoko went over to her mother and reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder blade.

"No. It's late. And you need to rest." Washu sighed.

"Ryoko, it's been six weeks... I feel _fine_."

Ryoko gave her mother a stern look.

"I don't care. You look tired and I want you to relax for the rest of the night, got me?"

Washu scowled, glancing away.

"Who's the mother here?" She muttered, but she did promise Ryoko she'd rest, but only because she was being "forced" to bed.

She would rise earlier to get a start on her outfit. Ryoko agreed, saying that was fair, and kissed her cheek before phasing away to her bedroom where she was sure

"Yugi" was waiting for her. Even after all this time, Ryoko did not tell the others of Yugi's appearance. But really, it came down to her not wanting to tell them. Ryoko

thought it could be her special secret that she and Rikku shared. Once she phased in her dark room, "Yugi" was there, sitting on the bed, legs tucked up under her.

"Hey you." Ryoko exclaimed softly, stepping a little ways. Yugi raised her head and her eyes took on a gleam.

"Mother!"

Before Ryoko could warn her to keep her voice down, Yugi shot off the bed and tackled her to the floor. Ryoko let out a startled yelp, not expecting such a greeting.

"You said you would be gone a few minutes... those few minutes dragged close around an hour. What took you so long?"

Once Ryoko got her wind back, she brought her arms up and around her daughter.

"Sorry love. Mommy just had to run some things by your Grandmother."

Ryoko began to play with Yugi's blonde ocean of hair. Yugi in turned sighed happily, snuggling into the nape of her mother's neck.

"Mother, do you think I will ever live up to your title?"

Ryoko's eyes scrunched slightly.

"What do you mean by "my title"?"

Yugi closed her eyes.

"A space pirate. Do you think I can do it? Do you think I can be next fiercest, blood thirsting pirate that you once were?"

Ryoko's hands paused and moved away from her daughters' hair.

"Little Rikku... why would you want to take after my footsteps? That kind of life, is the very one that caused so much suffering and pain. I... I don't want you to make the

same mistakes I did."

Yugi's eyes fluttered open.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked you, do you think I can be the next baddest, pirate this world has ever seen?"

Ryoko scoffed.

"Do I? You were already bad to the bone before you were sealed away. Now you dare ask if you could take after _me?_ Heh, sure ya' could. But with all do respect, don't

try."

Yugi giggled.

"I wasn't planning on it. Merely curious to see what you would say. So... are you really going to help the GPD?"

Ryoko eased up into sitting position, hugging Yugi closer.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to be _part_ of the GPD per-say. For you see, I "kindly" asked the Chief of the department if I could have my own unit and logo for that unit..."

Now Yugi was interested. She urged her mother to continue, already getting a good feeling inside.

"He demanded to know who was going to be in my so called unit. When I told him, he nearly fell out of his chair. Kiyone and Mihoshi were equally shocked, but I told them

I was quite serious. So, we came to agreement that when you come of age, you will be in my unit. Until that time, I work solo, but am still devoting my skills to the GDP

when needed." Yugi tipped her head up, her face beaming.

"So does this mean that I...?" Ryoko grinned.

"That's right."

Yugi let out a delighted squeal. Ryoko winced at the pitch, hoping that no one heard her.

"Oh this is tight! Really Mother! You mean it? I'm going to help you?"

Ryoko gave her a firm nod.

"So what's our unit's name?" Yugi asked, trying her best to contain her excitement. Ryoko looked out one of her bedroom's windows and at the half crescent moon.

"We will be known as the_ Skyline Unit_. We have the pleasure of going on the rough missions the GPD has trouble handling. The reason they gave us those, is because

they know about my history as a space pirate. They figured I could put those skills to use."

Yugi was liking the news more by the second.

"And don't worry, I'm gonna teach you all I know about being a pirate."

Yugi smirked.

"I thought you told me not to take that path?"

Ryoko sighed.

"This is true. However, you are going to take a path for _justice_. _Not _destruction..."

Yugi nuzzled into her mother's chest.

"I can't wait... to be able to take that path and fight along your side."

Ryoko chuckled, burying the tip of her noise in her daughter's hair.

"Easy my Little Rikku. You got a lot of learning to do before that times comes."

Yugi started to fade and Ryoko knew why. She stayed still until Yugi was completely gone, then right on cue, Little Rikku started to whine. Ryoko got to her feet and went

over to the crib. She eased in and lifted her daughter out and drew her close, knowing what she wanted.

"I guess all that excitement made you hungry, eh tike?" Ryoko murmured, lowering her top and bra cup so her daughter could feed.

* * *

Washu rose early as promised and immediately got to work on her daughter's uniform. Now of course, she couldn't produce it for she didn't have Ryoko's body

measurements nor a lay out sketch to look off of. So she got out poster paper, deciding to think of a fashion style for Ryoko first. She spread the paper out on one of the

lab tables that was cleaned off. She dug around for some pencils and mini bottles paint. Once she had all her materials, she began her work. Washu spent hours just

trying to design the head gear. Sometimes, she thought it looked to big or too sharp angled, or simply too dull. Paper ball, after paper ball fell on the lab's floor by her feet.

"No, no, and no! She... she needs this thing to be able to protect her, but give her that aura of power in the shadows..."

Washu tapped the end of her pencil with on hand, scratching her head with the other.

"Oh wait! I know!"

Washu attacked the paper, sketching the head gear at a feverish pace. After a few minutes, she had the head gear down and grinned widely.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Now for the body."

Washu set the poster paper of the head gear to the side, pulled out a fresh sheet, and got to work. She thought solemnly to herself for a while, trying to picture her

daughter wearing body gear that would not only go along with the head hear, but also her personality.

"Hmm." She hummed, becoming thoughtful. Washu did a few strokes, doing a mixture of things. She played with her sketch, erasing some strokes, then going back over

them, but taking a different turn. Seeing that this sketch was a failure, she got ready to crumble it up and start over. But something caught her eye. Around the neckline of

the sketch, she saw that she had started a clasp to a cape. Why she did, she didn't know. But now, she was glad. She picked up a different pencil with a thinner lead and

started to finish the cape's outline. The cape, led to her filling out the rest of the outfit. Soon, she was looking at a full body, leather clad, dark royal blue, sketch. Washu

did a few touch ups to the crest that held the cape around the neck, putting Ryoko's old pirate logo there, knowing she would like it. Washu moved the paintbrush away,

putting it to the side. She wiped her brow, smearing some paint in the process. Now that she had the outfit done, she re-did a pencil sketch of them together. She drew

Ryoko, then added the outfit to her sketch. This didn't take her long, but still, she had to take her time in certain areas. Once it was all together on paper, Washu grinned.

The head gear, covered the entire face, but had a visor so you could see. It did expose the neck, but not that much. Ryoko's hair spilled down from behind, resting about

on her back, but her two strands were not present. They were tucked comfortably within the head gear to the side. The outfit in general, sharp, sexy, and intimidating all

at the same time.

"Washu! Breakfast!" Sasami called from outside the lab door. Washu eased away from the table.

"Her timing couldn't of been better. I'm starving."

Washu took a step, then realized that she looked like a mess. She debated on whether to take a quick shower and clean herself up or just go to breakfast and worry

about her appearance later.

"Hmm. It's not like I haven't gone out of here looking like a mess _before_. They won't care that much."

With that, she walked through her sea of papers and went out to greet her family.

Ayeka was the first one to notice just how _messy_ the tall scientist appeared to be when she took her spot at the dinner table. She didn't speak up, for it wasn't that big of

a deal. It was just... Washu looked so much more messy than usual. It was obvious she had been pondering and been trying to invent something. Why else would she

look like she came out of a trash can? Ryoko and Rikku sat by Washu, not seeming to mind her disarrayed appearance. Tenchi and Sasami exchanged a glance before

shrugging their shoulders and picking up their bowls of rice. Mihoshi didn't seem aware of her surrounds. She was zoned out, eating sub-consciously. Ry-oh-ki munched on

her fried carrots, pausing to look at Washu every now and then. Kiyone had to finally say something. She set aside her food and cupped her hands in front of her,

addressing the scientist.

"Washu, pardon me for prying, but... _what happened to you?_"

Washu swallowed her food before replying to the officer.

"Do you recall last night?" She questioned softly, reaching for her tea cup. Kiyone realized everyone was at the table. Seeing how none of them knew about Ryoko taking

part with the GPD, she gave Washu a swift nod, not wanting to spill Ryoko's secret just yet.

"Right. Then you know why I look like this." Kiyone cocked her head.

"Huh?" She honestly didn't have a clue. This made the scientist sigh. _Well_. She thought wearily. _They all might as well know._ She didn't realize Ryoko was eavesdropping in

on her personal thoughts. For the next thing she knew, a loud voice entered her mind.

(No! Don't you dare!) Washu sighed inwardly.

(Ryoko... they're going to find out sooner or later.)

(That's then, this is now!)

Washu and Ryoko glared at one another, not realizing everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them with curious eyes.

(I said no. This is _my _business.)

(You're acting like a child. I don't see what the big deal is. Or _why_ you even made Kiyone and Mihoshi promise not to tell. Are you afraid Tenchi will look down at you?)

(Yes...)

Washu threw her arms up in the air.

(Ryoko, he's not going to get upset because you're going to help the GPD.)

(I don't want him to think that I'm trying to run away and return to that life and use the GPD as a cover up.)

Washu let out a loud sigh, causing everyone to lift a brow.

(Oh Ryoko! Shame on you! You know he loves you and if anything, he will understand.)

Ryoko shot Washu a glare.

(I said no and that's final!)

"What's final?" Tenchi questioned, for Ryoko had voiced her thought aloud, obviously not realizing it. Ryoko and Washu paled, chuckling nervously.

"That Rikku will start school next year instead of next month!" Ryoko proposed quickly. The others merely, blinked, then went back to their meals, not wanting to point out

just how lame of a cover up that one was. Ryoko sighed inwardly, her eyes darting to the side while she pounded on what to do.

(Okay. Tonight, I'll tell them.)

Washu set down her cup of green tea, her eyes going to the side as well.

(Is that all you want to tell us, Ryoko?)

Ryoko's gaze cut over to her mother's, who was now staring down at Rikku. Just looking at her, told Ryoko her mother was fully aware of Rikku and her special "ability".

(So... you know about that too?)

Washu just smirked, nodding a few times. Ryoko's hand went down to touch her mother's.

(Well then. That makes what I'm about to say much more easier. Do you think you can make her a uniform too?)

Washu and Ryoko looked at each other.

(Oh you've got to be kidding me! Little Rikku too?)

Ryoko grinned.

(She fully supports me and who wouldn't want to? 'Sides... it will give us a excuse to go out and blow things up!)

Washu returned the grin.

(Like mother like daughter.)

That night, Ryoko called everyone down for a family meeting. This struck the others odd. Never had Ryoko wanted to speak with them over something. Curious, they

entered the living room, one by one, all going to stand behind the couch. Ryoko and Washu were standing side by side in front of the oak coffee table. Washu held Little

Rikku close to her breast, while her daughter explained to them what she would be doing, whom she would be doing it with, and why. Once she was finished, Sasami

raised her hand to be called on. Ryoko smiled gently, nodding at her so she could speak.

"If it's not too much trouble, when Little Rikku shifts to "Yugi"... is it possible I could talk to her?" Ryoko's eye brows lifted slightly at the suggestion.

"I don't see why not."

"I have a question!"

Ayeka blurted out, not even bothering to raise her hand.

"Yes, Ayeka?" Washu spoke this time around, patting Little Rikku's back gently, hoping she would get drowsy.

"Can I join the_ Skyline Unit_ too?" Everyone... stared at her with wide eyes, neither of them expecting her to respond like that. Ryoko blinked, stuttering some/what.

"You want to do join?" Kiyone asked some odd moments later, her voice strangely quiet. A firm nod greeted all of them.

"May I ask why?" Washu voiced her question softly, hardly believing that Princess Ayeka, heir to the throne for the planet Juria, wanted to get her hands messy. Ayeka

scoffed, folding her arms about her chest.

"Why to keep a eye on them! Kiyone and Mihoshi can't be watching them every second. And further more, it will give me a chance to strengthen my body. I've... grown

lazy since I've been here on Earth and this is the perfect way to get back into shape."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed slightly. She glanced to her right, mumbling,

"Where you were ever in shape to being with?" She didn't say it too soft, nor to loud. Just enough to were Ayeka could hear it. Tenchi sweat dropped, letting out a

nervous chuckle.

"First she says she'll stay on Earth with you. Now she claims she needs to leaves to make sure Ryoko won't have a change of heart... I swear. Those two have split

personalities. Don't you agree Tenchi?" Sasami whispered up to him. He nodded a little, going to rest a hand down on her shoulder. Feeling the weight of his hand, Sasami

smiled.

"That's what I always liked about you Sasami. You don't change on me. You're just the same old optimist, warm hearted, chief."

Sasami giggled.

"Tenchi! Don't. You're making me blush." Tenchi merely grinned down at the young princess.

"Well if you're sure Ayeka-" Washu began, was cut off by the now flustered princess.

"Of course I'm sure! I've never been more sure in all my life!" Washu sighed, looking defeated.

"All right... I'll make a uniform for you as well." Washu turned to hand Little Rikku to her mother, who glad took her.

"I'd better go rest up. I got a big day tomorrow no thanks to all of you." Ayeka, Ryoko and the two Galaxy Police officers cringed. After Washu exited, the others went their

ways. Kiyone and Mihoshi went outside to talk over what to do about the new "situation". Sasami called Ry-oh-ki upstairs. It was high to time to make some more cloth

diapers and seeing how they were in charge of it, they hopped to it right away. Knowing Ryoko was in need of a fresh batch. As for Tenchi, he trotted after Ryoko, simply

needing to be in her presence. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her silly, he reframed from doing so. Ryoko was a mother now. She didn't need any

distractions from him or anyone else. It was important for her to get into the swing of being a "parent".

"She's so cute." He murmured as he watched Ryoko put their "daughter" down in her crib. Ryoko tucked the folds of the two blankets about her child before easing back to

look at him.

"Yeah. Hey um... Tenchi?"

Tenchi gave her one of his puppy smiles upon hearing his name.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay with me... being in league with the GPD? _And_ Little Rikku?"

Tenchi nodded a few times.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Ryoko eyes lowered to the floor.

"Well I just thought you'd... take it the wrong way." Tenchi laughed softly, striding over to her. There, he pulled her into his strong arms and held her close. Ryoko inhaled

his scent, simply not able to get enough of the man holding her.

"You helping Kiyone and Mihoshi out, no way. I don't see a thing wrong with that. After all, I trust you." Tenchi lifted his head up, suddenly unsure.

"Now Ayeka on the other hand... that's a completely different story."

Ryoko laughed, but not too loud. She didn't want to wake her daughter.

"Yeah. She really took me by surprise. But hey. It's her choice, right?"

Tenchi brought his head back down and nuzzled the side of Ryoko's cheek.

"Right."

"Hey Ryoko..."

"Yes, Tenchi?"

"I'm still don't understand how Little Rikku linked me to her. Even after all this time, I still don't seem to get it." Ryoko chuckled softly.

"I'll ask her about it sometime. I too would like to understand that. I mean... you said you got a warm feeling that one time and you assumed that may of done it. But I

think there are other things involved that caused it."

* * *

By the end of that week, Washu had the uniforms ready to go. During the week, she had gotten Ayeka's body measurements, and estimated Little Rikku's. She knew she

would be as tall as her mother. More so or less, she'd match her height. So she decided to make three different sizes she thought Little Rikku could wear. Now time would

tell which uniform she could wear. Until that time came, she kept hers locked away safely in the lab. Tenchi was so impressed with the income he was making at the

agency he worked for, he kept the job, saying to the household it would be best. Seeing how they had a new member and that new member required some money, he

liked the idea of being a supporting parent, rather then a late teen worried about six women living in his house. His Dad called him late one night, wondering if things were

going all right for him and the girls. It had been quite some time since he heard from his father. Tenchi explained everything was going fine, and that he was going to

continue the job he had found for him. His father was pleased that things were going well for his son.

"Oh did I forget to mention? Ryoko and Ayeka have jobs too." His father was taken by surprise to hear the news.

"You're kidding me. Our princess and pirate are working?" Tenchi grinned.

"Not just working. But together. See, it all started when Ryoko wanted to..." He told his father what events had taken place and why Ryoko was helping the GPD. His

father needless to say, was impressed.

"Wow. Who would of thought?" Soon, the three months vacation for Tenchi had come to an end. The household was sad to see him go, but they wished him off, telling him

to take care of himself.

"Don't worry!" He had said with a grin.

"I'll call and visit whenever I can." They hugged him last time before watching him get in his car. He started the vehicle, letting it warm up a few seconds. Then with a honk

of his horn, he was off. They gazed at the retreating car until it was nothing but a speck in the distance. At that moment, Kiyone's beeper went off. She reached down to

look at the incoming IM. What she read made her sigh out loud.

"Shoot. We got another mission. They couldn't of had better timing." Hearing the news, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi forgot about the young man and prepped themselves

for the hearing. Ryoko and Ayeka had started their new jobs two months before hand. They had done a miraculous performance while at it. After the _Skyline Unit_ became

"active", the GPD were cracking down on the top wanted criminals throughout the universe. There were times Kiyone and her units completed missions that the _Skyline _

_Unit_ couldn't, and certain missions the _Skyline Unit_ completed that were nearly impossible for Kiyone and her units to start, let alone finish. Everyone seemed happy. The

GPD had Ryoko where they wanted her, plus, were able to keep a close surveillance on the former space pirate. Something they never thought could be possible. Ryoko in

turn got to blown things and if needed, people up and Ayeka was getting back into shape.

"Well," Sighed Washu, turning to go into the house, Little Rikku safely crocked up against her chest. "you guys be safe, come back in one piece. And please if possible, try

not to rip your uniforms to shreds... Ryoko, Ayeka." Ryoko and Ayeka laughed nervously, rubbing the back of their heads. Washu peered down at Ry-oh-ki.

"Come on Ry-oh-ki. Let's go help Sasami get dinner ready." Ry-oh-ki smiled, nodding happily. Sasami waited until they were in the house before she turned around to

glare at the officers and the newest members of the GPD.

"All right!" She hissed, her eyes dark all of a sudden.

"You four had better listen good!" Sasami pointed a finger at them.

"I'm sick and tired of keeping your meals warm up to midnight or after. So from now on, if you want to eat, you _will_ be home at seven o'clock sharp-no later!" Eight pairs of

eye brows shot up.

"You can't be serious?" Kiyone questioned with a slight smile. The look from the small Jurian princess would of made a thug go weak in the knees.

"I'm dead serious! Everyone say, "I promise to be home at seven o' clock Sasami."." The young women grumbled among themselves until Sasami shouted,

"Now!" All four of them went to "attention" and told her they would be home at seven. Sasami's face relaxed. Her frown was replaced with a sunny smile.

"Good. You'd um... better hurry up with your mission. It's already six-thirty." At this, the four women exclaimed,

"Six-thirty?" Sasami giggled, skipping back to the house to get supper ready with Ry-oh-ki and Washu. Kiyone and Mihoshi were already in their uniforms, but Ryoko and

Ayeka were not.

"You'd guys better hurry up. We'll meet up with you all up there, okay?" Kiyone told them, heading for their parked vessel by the end of the house. Ryoko gave Kiyone a

nod, motioning for Ayeka to change. Recently, Washu invented the "Transform Device". What it did, came in handy for sudden situations like this. All Ryoko and Ayeka had

to do, was press the small green orb broach, and tell it to equip their uniforms. Now of course, they could equip other outfits. But the object only could store up to three at

one time. So Washu programmed it to bring up their battle uniform, training uniform, and causal uniform. Whatever damage they did to the outfits, had to be fixed. So

then, Washu would ask the object to bring forth and damaged outfits. There, she would take them and mend them, trying to make them more durable every time. But

Ryoko and Ayeka always managed to rip or stain them. After Ryoko and Ayeka's matching blue royal uniforms, they headed for their ship the GPD had assigned them. They

had gotten lucky. Theirs was a new proto type, very well built to withstand major critical damage. It's speed, was faster than the original ships the GPD had. It had more

abilities than stealth, and long range attack. It could shrink, shift to any shape or form, and came with it's own personal bunking, bathroom, and personal bar. The ship out

sized Kiyone and Mihoshi's, but not by much. It was a beautiful raven coated vessel with Ryoko's former pirate logo smacked on both broad sides. For quite some time,

Ryoko couldn't think of name for it. Lucky for her, Ayeka had been around to make a rude remark. She had said,

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake! I don't know how such a wonderful crafted machine wound up in blood stained hands like yours! If anything, I should be the one naming it."

She would of slugged her for it, if not for the light bulb going off in her head. She knew she couldn't bring all those people back, or the planets she had destroyed. But was

she not, trying to atone for all her evil deeds under Kagato's control? Ryoko had got the name of their ship pasted on the rear of the ship. It read, "Grieving Redeemtion".

"You ready to go Ayeka?" Ryoko asked, her voice slightly muffled due to her helmet. Ayeka nodded, heading for _Grieve Redeemtion_. Once inside the still ship, Ryoko bolted

for the Bridge. Ayeka had to close the fold up rear door before joining her.

"How long do you think this one will take?" Ryoko lifted shoulder, pulling her seat belt up and around her front.

"I dunno. A half hour or so. Why?" Ayeka craned her neck around to look at her.

"Sasami. That's why." Ryoko winced.

"Yeah," She sighed softly, starting up the ship.

"You think she was really, honestly... hard core serious?" A slow nod greeted her. The ship's thrust boosters kicked into gear, lifting it off the dusty ground below them.

"Come on then. Let's hurry and get this over with." Ryoko declared, pressing red the handle forward, which set the ship in gear to move.

"I got a bad feeling about this one." She muttered more so to herself, then to her partner.

"A really bad feeling."

* * *

A clocked woman received the stolen white orbs the savage men who thought themselves as bloody thirsty "pirates". Frankly, the woman was not impressed with them.

She had told them to sneak into the city's fault, swipe the orbs without causing a ruckus. But one had messed it all up. He accidentally set of the alarm system by walking

flat out into a green, thin line, that the others knew were detectors. Apparently, he didn't. This caused the entire group to get worked up. Soon, they were running about

the place like a chicken with it's head cut off, calling out to her to warp them up. She almost didn't. But seeing that the _Skyline Unit_ and the GP had interfered, busting in

with charged weapons and raised power swords. She showed some compassion. It was bad enough the GP had someone new working with them that seemed to make

quite a name for it's self.

"We're the _Skyline Unit!_ And you have violated the code of conduct! Surrender yourselves or else!" She remembered one of them saying before she warped them back up

to the cargo ship.

"Thank you. Now all of you get out of my sight..."

The group of men slumped away from their client's presence, heads all hung in defeat. A white male Cabbit had hopped up from the ground and onto the cloaked woman's

shoulder. With her free hand, she went up to stroke it between it's ears.

"This _Skyline_... from what I've heard around the galaxy, they hold great power. I can see why the GP likes them. But what's amazing is that there are only _two_ of them.

Two people have somehow managed to clean up the place, keep a low profile and scare the biggest mobs and hit mans this world had ever seen back to where they came

from." The cloaked woman moved her hand away from her pet to pull back the hood. A light purple mane of spiky hair fell loose and flowed down to the middle of her back.

"I think I will pay a visit to this so called _Skyline Unit_ and see just who it is that is causing such a up roar throughout the galaxy..." The male Cabbit merely smiled. It wasn't

a happy smile, or a humorous smile. It was evil one.


	11. Ep 11: Abduction At Midnight

_**Episode 11: Abduction At Midnight**_

* * *

Ryoko was already grumpy from not being able to bash those scumbags around. She grew even more grumpy when they arrived safely back home, only to find two things wrong. One, the door, back door, and side door were locked. Two, there were four white bowls with rotten, molded, food in them. Now of course, everyone locks the door to their homes before going to bed for safety reasons. However, it was only eight o'clock, the sun was only just setting and the birds were still chirping about the sky. Common sense told the four young women that Sasami, without a doubt, locked them out of the house.

" I can't believe this! Not only did she lock us out, but insulted us lower than Ry-oh-ki!" Kiyone exclaimed, cocking her hands on her hips. Mihoshi merely sighed, her eyes sliding away from the rotten food.

" I'm not taking this kinda of crap from a kid! Stand aside. I'm going in." Ryoko started to phase, when out of no _where_, she was shocked in place and flung back a few yards. The thick base of a tree broke her momentum. Ryoko groaned as she struggled to regain her composure.

" What... the hell... was that?" She breathed, her eyes wide. It was then Ayeka noticed a small note sticking out the closed, bolted down door. She reached for it, scanning the small note on the piece of paper.

" Um, Ryoko?" Ryoko snapped her head up, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

" What is it?" She hissed, staggering to her feet. Ayeka went over to her so she could read the note for herself.

_Oh and Ryoko, I got Washu to put up a anit-phasing field. If either of you try to attempt to break in, the new alarm system I installed today will go off. Trust me... you guys don't want it to go off. I did a test run and it's "REX" is no cheap thriller. "REX" **will** hurt you. Oh yeah. Don't worry yourself about Little Rikku. Washu, Ry-oh-ki and I will care for her until the doors opens at 7:00 a.m. Hope you all enjoy the meal!_

_-Sasami _

Ryoko snorted through her head gear.

" Damn. This kid thinks of everything doesn't she?" Ayeka sighed, lifting her shoulders without much energy.

" So, do you want top bunk or lower bunk?" Ryoko crumbled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder.

" Lower." The two started off for _Grieving Redeemtion_, very much ready to call it night. However instead of following up after her comrades, Mihoshi went to stand against the hood of her and Kiyone's aircraft, folding her arms about her chest. Kiyone hated to see her partner when she was like this. Even though she didn't show it, it was clear Mihoshi was still hurting inside. The whole Selma thing was still biting at her. Not only that, but something else that she refused to confront Kiyone on. Try as she might, Kiyone wasn't able to figure it out. It all boiled down to Mihoshi wanting to tell her.

" Mihoshi, are you all right?" A small shake of blonde curls.

" Do you want to-"

" Kiyone, be sure to dispose the food in a place where Sasami won't look. Whether you believe it or not, Sasami expects the food to be eaten." Kiyone grew sad. _She's changing the subject. Oh Mihoshi, why won't you let me in? Didn't we talk about this? Didn't we promise to be open with each other?_ Kiyone sighed, going off to rid the molded foul smelling food. Meanwhile, Mihoshi retired to the air craft, crashing once her rump hit her seat. By the time Kiyone entered the ship, she found herself weary. Mihoshi was worrying her greatly. She feared she'd never see the blonde smile. She personally wondered if Mihoshi would ever smile again. At this point in time, it was pretty much set in stone that Mihoshi never would smile. What confirmed that theory, was when Kiyone nestled in her chair and heard her partner whimper,

" Selma... I loved you so much Selma... why... why did you have to die? Why did I have to you kill you?" Kiyone knew what she was about to do could twist things around. But she didn't much care. If Selma is what Mihoshi longed to hear, then she would give just that.

" I know you didn't mean to kill me, Mihoshi." Kiyone began softly, wondering if Mihoshi was going to reply back sub-consciously.

" It was a accident. I don't hold anything against you for that." Mihoshi's head whipped to the side and she had broken into a light sweat, eye brows furrowing madly.

" Hey, listen... no matter what you do, no matter where you're at. I'm always with you Mihoshi..." Kiyone moved her hand over to clasp one of the gloved hands of her shaken partner.

" You are a wonderful person Mihoshi. You bring such joy into people's lives." Kiyone lifted their hands to her lips. There, she kissed the knuckles of the tanned young woman, hoping it would calm her nerves.

" Please, don't let my death blind you to the new life you have here... be happy Mihoshi. Be _happy_." Mihoshi didn't say anything. Judging by the slow rise of her chest and the decrease in her breathing, Kiyone concluded that she had drifted to sleep. Not really needing to progress any further with her partner's inner feelings, Kiyone moved back to her seat, exhaling as she let her tired eyes flutter shut. It was then... Kiyone felt the temperature drop dramatically to a cool level. She shivered, suddenly uncomfortable. She cracked an eye open, wondering if her partner felt the sudden shift in temperature. To her shock, Kiyone found that Mihoshi was still asleep and a woman with raven hair pulled back in tight a pony tail was standing by her side, a soft smile on her face. Kiyone watched in a pensive silence as this woman with white wings in the red military uniform leaned in closer to her partner. She ran her fingers through the blonde curls, sweeping the bangs back and forth smoothly. Seeing Mihoshi's lips curl, the woman grinned with a light chuckle. The woman, Kiyone slowly realized had to be no other than Selma. Selma placed a feather kiss upon Mihoshi's forehead, letting her lips linger for only a moment before pulling away to make eye contact with Kiyone. Their gazes locking, Kiyone tensed. Selma merely smiled.

_" Thank you Kiyone... for everything you've done for my partner. What you did just now, reflected how noble your heart stands. Be sure to tell her when she wakes up, that I'm always watching over her. Always..." _Was all she said. With one last look at Mihoshi, with one last stroking of her hair, Selma faded away, one lone white feather seeming to pop out of no where. The feather, landed in Mihoshi's hair, and there it stayed. Instantly, the temperature raised back up. Still quite stunned over what she just witnessed, Kiyone got to her feet, peering down at the sleeping blonde. The smile was still there on her weary face. _She's smiling..._ Kiyone thought with astonishment. _I thought I'd never see her smile again._ With a smile of her own, Kiyone moved the feather to the side, settled back down in her own chair, drifting into a peaceful and delighted sleep. Sub-consciously, Kiyone's reached out to clasp Mihoshi's. In reflex, Mihoshi tightened her grip around Kiyone's and her smile grew slightly.

* * *

Ayeka sighed softly, looking up at the ceiling of the soft humming ship. Since Ryoko claimed it was too hot, Ayeka had to turn on the AC which in turn, only made her colder because she thought the temperature of the ship was decent. Ayeka heard Ryoko mumble something in her sleep and shift in her bunk. The Jurian princess heaved another sigh, blinking slowly as she started to think about Tenchi. _I... I wonder if he's really happy with Ryoko? It's clear to the eye they enjoy being around each other... but I just wonder... if he's truly happy inside. I thought, I... I thought I could be the one to make him smile. To make him laugh... to make him worry silly over little things. But somehow, my rival has managed to do all that and more. _Ayeka closed her eyes, swallowing. _I know I don't show it, but it still hurts.­ Even after all this time. It **still** hurts._

" Tenchi..." Ryoko whispered, snuggling deeper into the stiff, yet comfy pillow. Hearing her speak the name, Ayeka grew even more depressed. But suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she came to a conclusion. _So **what** if Ryoko won Tenchi over? So **what** if she has a daughter of her own she wants to raise with Tenchi? There are more men out there just like Tenchi or even better. And just maybe... there are some out there wanting to meet someone with a prissy selfish nature as mine. _Ayeka scoffed._ Just what am I doing anyway? Yes, it hurts. Yes, I love him and still do. But there's use in moping over a lost cause... it's only bringing me down inside. I can do better and I will._ Ayeka scowled to herself as her eye lids lifted. _It took me... four versions of this anime and Kami-sama only knows how many manga volumes to realize that? Man... no wonder people hate my character. _Content, Ayeka rolled over and let herself be lured to sleep by her rival's gentle snoring.

Nagi piloted the cargo ship in stealth, not wanting to attract any trouble or raise a ruckus. The scumbags of so called space pirates were sleeping in their quarters, oblivious to everything around them. As she steered the ship to it's destination, she would randomly glace at the holographic charts displaying information on the _Skyline Unit_ and the GP.

" GP and SU bust Bad Jonny... GP and SU save Planet Vetro from raiders... GP and SU shut down the Nuclear Power Plant in Tarok preventing a life-threatening global warming." Nagi scanned another article, her eyes widening with each paragraph.

" Good grief!" Nagi huffed, setting the ship to "auto-pilot" so she could read the article more closely.

" They even destroyed Air's Rock? _Thee_ Air's Rock? The one where all the biggest and worst kind of drug deals take place and thrive? You gotta be fing kidding me!" Nagi re-read, her entire face growing tense.

" These guys mean business..." Nagi stepped away from the holographic charts, a hand going to her temple.

" Heh. And here I thought I could go in and take one of them hostage. Ahhh, I'm such a baka." The white Cabbit was sleeping soundly as his master debated over how to carry out her plan. She thought for several minutes, but got no where. She whirled and pointed a finger at the charts.

" You guys are not playing fair! Surely there must be some weakness! Something... something that would make you guys crumble instantly." At that very moment, a new chart came up, showing another article of information. Nagi was already too appalled by what she read from before to even glance at the new article. But unlike the others, _this_ article showed a group picture of the Galaxy Police and the _Skyline Unit._ It wasn't seeing the unmasked faces of the members of the _Skyline Unit _for the first time since she had heard of the new group... it wasn't the one woman with cyan hair Nagi recognized in a heartbeat, nor the other woman standing by her with a energy sword cocked over her shoulder casually with the other two members of the GP. What made Nagi grin with sheer _pleasure_, was seeing a tiny infant that looked identical to the woman Nagi knew from random encounters, sleeping in her arms. Seeing the article say, "The leader of the _Skyline Unit_ holds her daughter tight, who she says will grow up to follow in her foot steps. If you bad boys thought _she_ was a thorn in your side. Wait until this little toddler gets her hand on a pair of handcuffs." Was all she needed to know to carry out her evil plan.

" Who would of _thought_ she'd make herself so vurnable! Oh the joy I take out of knowing this..." Nagi nudged white Cabbit awake. He lifted a fluffy ear, regarding her lazily.

" Wake up my sweet Ken-oh-ki... I got a job for you." Nagi cast her eyes to the article, her grin spreading.

" Ryoko won't even know what _hit_ her."

When Mihoshi opened sleepy eyes, she was some/what surprised to find her fingers intertwined with Kiyone's. Just as Mihoshi moved up into sitting position, something fell off her head. She caught sight on the object, her free hand lowering to where the object could float down onto her palm.

" How did... a feather get way in here?" Mihoshi closed her fingers about the soft, plushy feather, stroking it inwardly with her fingers tips. A warm, gentle sensation washed over Mihoshi, calming her, assuring her that things were going to be all right. Kiyone moaned softly, shifting slightly in her chair, her head rolling to the side. Mihoshi set the feather on the head board before reaching out to smooth back some loose strands of sea-green hair. Kiyone's eyes fluttered open to the touch of fingers moving tenderly about her face. Making eye contact with her partner, Kiyone smiled groggily, tipping her head up slightly in greeting.

" Hey..." She croaked, her voice still heavy with sleep. Mihoshi's face was still. She lowered her hand away from Kiyone's face and back down to her lap.

" Hey yourself." She remarked, allowing her response to be a little enthusiastic. Kiyone's gaze fell to their still clasped hands.

" Um Mihoshi... about yesterday-"

" Kiyone." Mihoshi cut in, staring at their hands.

" Where did this come from?" With that being said, Mihoshi picked up the white feather, moving it up to eye level. Kiyone paled.

" Um. Yeah. About that. Mihoshi, last night, your guardian angel dropped by." Mihoshi just stared at her partner with sad eyes.

" She told me to tell you that she would be watching over you. Always, watching over you." That was the moment Mihoshi understood. The touch she felt in her sleep, the warm, rich tone of voice ringing in her ears...

" So, it _was_ her." Mihoshi said more so to herself, then to her partner across from her.

" Come again?" Mihoshi shook her head, clutching the feather tightly.

" N-Never mind. Kiyone thank you." Kiyone cocked her head to the side, regarding the blonde with sleepy eyes.

" Mmm. For what?"

" For everything." Mihoshi did something that caused Kiyone's jaw to drop ever so slowly. She not only grinned, but when she spoke, it didn't sound deep or full of pain. It sounded...

" Come on Kiyone! If we want to get some breakfast, we'd better hurry up. It's almost seven." ... Like the_ old _Mihoshi. Kiyone sat there, gapping widely at her partner. Mihoshi giggled, pulling Kiyone to her feet, their hands still clasped.

" Kiyone..." Whispered the bubbly blonde, her voice now back to the deep rumble. Deep, but not sad or depressed like.

" You'll catch flies with your mouth down like that." Mihoshi let go of Kiyone's hand and inched it up under her chin. There, she shut it with a soft "chunk" sound.

" There we go. Now come on!" Kiyone was tugged the entire way to the house. A shocked, yet happy expression on her face. _She's back. My dear sweet Mihoshi is back!_ Her mind screamed with delight. As promised, the doors opened at 7:00a.m. sharp. Sasami was happy to see Mihoshi back to her jolly ol' self. It was clear to her that Kiyone had been waiting for this day to come. In honor of the occasion, Sasami prepared a feast. By the time Ryoko and Ayeka came in, Ryoko was ready to raise some hell to Sasami and Washu. But once she caught sight on her daughter, who was in her carry-crib by close by her mother's side, her anger melted away. She didn't phase over to the carry-crib, for she wasn't sure if the anit-phasing field was still on or not. So, she quickly walked over to Rikku. Seeing her mother's face appear above her, she cooed loudly, waving her fists around happily.

" Hey sweetie. Mommy missed you last night." Ryoko reached in and pulled her out of her nest of blankets. Washu smiled after them, moving over so Ryoko could sit down. Ryoko instantly kissed her daughter's forehead and began to cuddle with her offspring.

" Is there anymore food left? I'm starving." Ayeka asked her sister, hitting the button on her broach to take off her uniform. Now in her Jurian kimono robes, Ayeka felt much better. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a lazy yawn before taking a seat at the table. Sasami giggled, coming out of doorframe to the kitchen, a silver tray in her hands.

" Oh trust me there sis. There's plenty of food left!" They ate until they couldn't eat anymore, then the four officers retired to their rooms where they spent most of the morning and afternoon sleeping. Ryoko kept Rikku close to her in her bed as she slept, but once Little Rikku was sure her mother was in a deep slumber, she shifted into "Yugi", and snuck out to meet up with Sasami. The two played happily around the grand tree rooted in the pond, talking about current events.

" I think it was a clever way to get their attention." Yugi had told Sasami, plucking some wild flowers to make a crown for her friend. Sasami giggled, doing the same, wanting to make the perfect crown for Yugi.

" Yeah. It was." Yugi glanced up with a sly smile.

" Do you think they'll be home on time from now on?" Sasami arched a brow.

" If they don't, I'll purposely send "REX" after them. One way or the other, they'll get it." Yugi burst out laughing.

" My dear Sasami, you are a mean one." Sasami giggled, lifting the crown up for Yugi to see.

" I beg to differ. Now let's see if this fits!" Yugi set hers aside, bowing her head so Sasami could position the flower crown.

" Perfect." Whispered Sasami, easing back with a smile. Yugi returned the smile, going to pick up her crown for Sasami. She moved it through her hands, knowing something was missing.

" Hey Sasami? Do you think you could find me some _sakura _blossoms?" Sasami hopped to her feet, dusting the shards of glass and loose wild flower petals off her.

" Sure thing."

Washu was over looking the uniforms for Ryoko and Ayeka, glad to find nothing wrong with them. None the less, she did give them a good dry-cleaning, and changed the color of the uniforms. Instead of a royal blue, she made them pitch black, with a dash of midnight red.

" Oh I hope they like the new changes." Washu said with a grin, programming the "Transforming Device" to absorb the uniforms once again. As for Kiyone and Mihoshi, they rested peacefully along side each other, one hand linked together under the covers while the other trailed over the other's side. It must of been around midnight when Kiyone dared to crack open an eye to see if Mihoshi was still asleep. She was. But also, her guardian angel was standing off to the side, her wings flexing slightly. Selma grinned down at Kiyone and lifted a hand to wave at her. Kiyone just shut the eye, quickly slipping back into her fitful slumber. Selma chuckled at the sight of them before shimmering away.

* * *

Ken-oh-ki landed on Earth at precisely 11:45. He only had a few minutes to get in the house and get out. He ran swiftly through the night, over passing trees and bushes until he reached his destination. Nagi watched his every move from the ship, tight with anticipation. Ken-oh-ki went right through the front door using his special ability. Once inside, he peered around the living room. He caught sight shadow looking dinosaur about 12.ft tall, standing by the right side of the door. At first, Ken-oh-ki thought it was some new pet the household managed to find. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that it was mechanical dinosaur. It didn't appear online, so Ken-oh-ki relaxed, letting a sigh bubble go. As he lifted his head, he wondered silently to himself how Ry-oh-ki was doing. His fur grew bright along his muzzle as he pictured Ry-oh-ki in her adult form, holding him close to her breast where he nuzzled with care. Mentally he kicked himself, knowing now was _not_ the time to let his sexual hormones get the better of him... even _if_ he was very close to his love. Sniffing the air, he caught a whiff of Ryoko's fiery scent. He ran up the stairs and found her room rather quickly. With a deep breath, he went though the door, his golden diamond twinkling as the moonlight struck it. But that's not all what struck it. A powerful kick sent him flying backwards up against the door he entered in. After he cleared his head of the stars, Ken-oh-ki found himself nose-to-nose with Ry-oh-ki. Who didn't look to thrilled to see him in his master's bedroom. 

'Ry-oh-ki... fancy meeting you here tonight!' Ry-ok-ki's mouth parted slightly, exposing her gritted fang like teeth.

'Ken-oh-ki, _why_ are you here? I'm sure you and Nagi didn't drop by to praise Ryoko on being a mother.' That's when Ken-oh-ki smiled.

'Oh but we have my dear sweet Ry-oh-ki.' Ry-oh-ki edged backwards towards where Rikku and Ryoko slept.

'I don't know what you two are planning to do, but I won't let you get near them...' Ken-oh-ki hissed, not caring if he woke either of the humans up. He figured he'd bump into Ry-oh-ki. And he knew she'd never let him touch her beloved master. That's why he had a back up plan.

'Stand down Ry-oh-ki. Or else.' Ry-oh-ki snorted, not intending to listen to him.

'Or else what?' Ken-oh-ki lunged for Ry-oh-ki, pinning her down under him. He didn't want to do this, but he had a mission to carry out. And she was only in his way.

'This!' With that, Ken-oh-ki's furry mouth came crashing down on hers. Instantly, Ry-oh-ki's eye lids grew heavy. The liquid Ken-oh-ki produced could not only put his opponents in a deep slumber, but cause his them to forget previous engagements. It wasn't long until Ry-oh-ki's eyes seeped shut. Before pulling back, he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, whispering that he was sorry. Then very gently, he dragged her to the side, letting her rest. Now with Ry-oh-ki out of the way, he turned his attention back to the sleeping figures on the bed-like couch. Ken-oh-ki hopped up onto it, making a cautious way over to the infant. He sniffed her, nodding himself, just knowing it as Ryoko's offspring. With skilled paws, he picked up the sleeping Rikku, and hopped down, landing on the floor gracefully. Ryoko stirred then, which made Ken-oh-ki cringe with fear. But Ryoko let out a soft moan, snuggling deeper into her pillow. Thankful she was still asleep and didn't sense him, he headed out for Nagi. Once outside and in view, Nagi warped him up to the Bridge Room, smiling widely seeing the buddle in Ken-oh-ki's furry arms.

" Good work Ken-oh-ki. Your carrots are over there." Nagi took the sleeping infant while her Cabbit hopped over to his basket of carrots. Oddly enough though, he was not hungry anymore. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew Ry-oh-ki and Ryoko would wake up and be worried sick. But... wasn't that the whole point of kidnapping her child? To make her worry? To use her as a hostage to get Ryoko to surrender herself to Nagi? Ken-oh-ki sighed, his ears flattening against his head. Nagi studied the infant closely, here eyes narrowed.

" Now, how to get Ryoko to turn herself in for exchange for you?"

The next day when Ryoko's eyes fluttered open, she instantly felt something was wrong.

" Rikku..." Her name slipped past her mouth as her eyes widen with fear. Ryoko sat up, patting the area where her daughter used to be.

" Oh. I know. You're being "Yugi", and you're hiding under the bed, thinking I wouldn't notice, right?" Even as Ryoko spoke those words and eased over to look under the bed, she knew her daughter wasn't there. Ryoko's heart trembled. It was then, she caught sight on Ry-oh-ki, whom was slowly waking up. The Cabbit didn't look so well around the fur. She appeared to be in a daze, not looking very sure of herself as she met her master's worried gaze. This confirmed Ryoko's suspicions. Ry-oh-ki always kept guard around her Little Rikku while she slept. So if Ry-oh-ki was on the floor and _not_ on the bed where she usually roots until she gets up... and Rikku herself was _not_ on the bed. Someone, or something had abducted her child. Ryoko sprang to her feet, cupping her hands to her face, calling out for the others. They all came hustling down the hallway. In Washu's case, up the stairs to Ryoko's room. Seeing the pained, horrified facial expression on Ryoko's face, they_ knew_. They_ knew_... that Rikku was gone. After hearing the tragic news from Ryoko, the others began to check the entire area for Rikku. Sasami and Ayeka searched on foot around in the outer forests while Mihoshi and Kiyone took to the air with their air craft. Meanwhile, Washu brought her distressed daughter back downstairs to the lab room. There, Washu did a full area check using the radar tracker she had pulled out of no where, showing Ryoko that her daughter was no where around their primacies. After watching the green neon line rotate for a while, Washu lifted her eyes.

" I already figured she wasn't here. Here, as in on Earth. She's... gone Ryoko." Washu shut off the radar tracking machine and just like that, it vanished into the shadows from where it came.

" I can't believe this!" Ryoko exclaimed hotly, pacing around the lab room madly.

" You're telling me that my daughter just... just disappeared and you have _no idea where she's at!_" Washu heaved a weak sigh.

" Ryoko I'm trying the best I can. But... there's only so much I can do. You're forgetting, she's not _on_ Earth. If she _was_, my tracker would of picked her up in a heart beat. It clearly showed that she _wasn't_. Which makes it difficult on my part." Ryoko whirled around and darted for her mother. In a blink of an eye, Ryoko grabbed Washu's collar and lifted her up off the ground by a good three inches. Surprisingly, Washu did not react to this. She stared down at her daughter with hollow eyes.

" How can you _say_ that! My daughter could be hurt or worse... someone could have her and be doing terrible things! And you expect me to just _sit_ here and watch time fly while she's out there! All by herself? Without anyone to protect her?" Seeing how that was the only possible solution, Washu nodded without much energy. This only made Ryoko grow even more furious.

" That's my _kid_ Mom! I refuse to do nothing... I _have_ to do something! I have to try damn it!" Washu chuckled sadly.

" Congratulations Ryoko. You now know how I felt... when you were taken away from me." Ryoko blinked, suddenly robbed of her speech. Washu closed her eyes, visible pain showing in her face.

" It was worse for me however. I knew who had you... I knew what he was doing to you. And... I was powerless to stop him. I was powerless to do _anything_. I couldn't protect you. I'll I could do... was watch as time flew by." When Washu's eyes opened, unshed tears were waiting to fall. Despite the pain, she smiled down at her daughter.

" But I promise I will not let that happen to Rikku. I don't want you to suffer like I did Ryoko." Without a word, Ryoko slowly set her mother back down to the ground and released her grip on her collar. Through her teary eyes, Washu could see that Ryoko was shaken and trying to keep her nerves under control. Ryoko wrapped her arms around herself and begin tremble. Washu reached out cautiously at first, not sure if she wanted comfort from her or not. But as soon as Ryoko felt an arm snake around her waist, she nearly slumped onto Washu's chest. Washu staggered slightly, but quickly found her balance and brought her other arm around her daughter.

" Go ahead Ryoko. I won't laugh. Let it out... just let it all out." Washu's silent tears fell when Ryoko released a chocked sob. Washu stood there, letting Ryoko cry on her shoulder. It broke Washu's heart knowing what she was crying over. Washu didn't care how much energy it would take out of her or how long it would take. She had to find Rikku. She could and would find Rikku. She refused to let Ryoko's precious gift... be stolen from her.

_**TBC ****

* * *

**__**A/N:** _Well, remember how I said I cut a lot of things and I shouldn't of messed with some scenes, but I still cut them anyway? Well, I wanted to share them with you guys. And I'm sure, some you might go, "Wait. That was a good scene. Why did she cut that?" Once again... I see it differently when on paper, then to the computer. But a lot dealt with how I was going with the story. You see, "Episode 1: I'm What?", _was_ my fic. There wasn't supposed to be anymore after it. Then I got to my other scattered ideas and thought well why not add a little more to it and see what I come up with? What I came up with, turned into something big and all at once, I wasn't sure where I was going with it. After some thinking, and sketching the scenes (which i should post, they're really good for just a "quick-sketch"), I figured why not make it into a show. Like, Tenchi In Tokyo, Tenchi-Muyo, and Tenchi-Muyo Universe. If you noticed, I did take ideas from most of the earlier Tenchi's. I liked the idea of linking them all together, but keeping them still in line as much as possible. So I used Kagato, Yugi and even Nagi's appearance. Hoping it would make a twist in the plot and it did. So now, you will get a chance to see what scenes didn't make it in the fic, even though those _were_ the original scenes from before. One more thing, there will be a sequel to this fic. It's called, "Ryoko's Fall, Rikku's Revolution!" This will take place shortly after the war. Ryoko will be injured so badly, that she can't even fight. In turn, Rikku becomes the leader of the _Skyline Unit_, that gains five new characters you all _might_ recognize. Depends which Tenchi OVA you've seen, and if you've seen the anime Vandread. (No, I'm not doing a x-over, but I am going to be using one of their characters) Rikku plans to revolutionize the galaxy in vengeance for the person who injured her mother, thus creates war with almost everyone she thinks is in league with the culprit. It's a more, serious, fast action paced fic. In doing so, she will bring "The Calm" to the galaxy forever, but in the very end, someone we all love, _will _die. I'm not going to say who, but it's a main character. The sequel, but it's still undecided. What I would like to do, is form a team for the sequel. I'd kill to have a few people help me write it. I don't know much on Universe or the Galaxy Police series with Pretty Sammy and what not. That's one thing I wanted to mix in with my fic, but I'm clueless... so if I can find a team, I might fall through with the squeal. If not, I may still do it. But it won't be nearly as good. The squeal will take a lot of effort and patience. And one person, such as myself. Can not do it alone. But hey, on with the Deleted Scenes. Just keep in mind, there is one more episode before I will even post episode one of the squeal. 

Well, remember how I said I cut a lot of things and I shouldn't of messed with some scenes, but I still cut them anyway? Well, I wanted to share them with you guys. And I'm sure, some you might go, "Wait. That was a good scene. Why did she cut that?" Once again... I see it differently when on paper, then to the computer. But a lot dealt with how I was going with the story. You see, "Episode 1: I'm What?", my fic. There wasn't supposed to be anymore after it. Then I got to my other scattered ideas and thought well why not add a little more to it and see what I come up with? What I came up with, turned into something big and all at once, I wasn't sure where I was going with it. After some thinking, and sketching the scenes (which i should post, they're really good for just a "quick-sketch"), I figured why not make it into a show. Like, Tenchi In Tokyo, Tenchi-Muyo, and Tenchi-Muyo Universe. If you noticed, I did take ideas from most of the earlier Tenchi's. I liked the idea of linking them all together, but keeping them still in line as much as possible. So I used Kagato, Yugi and even Nagi's appearance. Hoping it would make a twist in the plot and it did. So now, you will get a chance to see what scenes didn't make it in the fic, even though those the original scenes from before. One more thing, there will be a sequel to this fic. It's called, "Ryoko's Fall, Rikku's Revolution!" This will take place shortly after the war. Ryoko will be injured so badly, that she can't even fight. In turn, Rikku becomes the leader of the , that gains five new characters you all recognize. Depends which Tenchi OVA you've seen, and if you've seen the anime Vandread. (No, I'm not doing a x-over, but I am going to be using one of their characters) Rikku plans to revolutionize the galaxy in vengeance for the person who injured her mother, thus creates war with almost everyone she thinks is in league with the culprit. It's a more, serious, fast action paced fic. In doing so, she will bring "The Calm" to the galaxy forever, but in the very end, someone we all love, die. I'm not going to say who, but it's a main character. The sequel, but it's still undecided. What I would like to do, is form a team for the sequel. I'd kill to have a few people help me write it. I don't know much on Universe or the Galaxy Police series with Pretty Sammy and what not. That's one thing I wanted to mix in with my fic, but I'm clueless... so if I can find a team, I might fall through with the squeal. If not, I may still do it. But it won't be nearly as good. The squeal will take a lot of effort and patience. And one person, such as myself. Can not do it alone. But hey, on with the Deleted Scenes. Just keep in mind, there is one more episode before I will even post episode one of the squeal. Well, remember how I said I cut a lot of things and I shouldn't of messed with some scenes, but I still cut them anyway? Well, I wanted to share them with you guys. And I'm sure, some you might go, "Wait. That was a good scene. Why did she cut that?" Once again... I see it differently when on paper, then to the computer. But a lot dealt with how I was going with the story. You see, "Episode 1: I'm What?", my fic. There wasn't supposed to be anymore after it. Then I got to my other scattered ideas and thought well why not add a little more to it and see what I come up with? What I came up with, turned into something big and all at once, I wasn't sure where I was going with it. After some thinking, and sketching the scenes (which i should post, they're really good for just a "quick-sketch"), I figured why not make it into a show. Like, Tenchi In Tokyo, Tenchi-Muyo, and Tenchi-Muyo Universe. If you noticed, I did take ideas from most of the earlier Tenchi's. I liked the idea of linking them all together, but keeping them still in line as much as possible. So I used Kagato, Yugi and even Nagi's appearance. Hoping it would make a twist in the plot and it did. So now, you will get a chance to see what scenes didn't make it in the fic, even though those the original scenes from before. One more thing, there will be a sequel to this fic. It's called, "Ryoko's Fall, Rikku's Revolution!" This will take place shortly after the war. Ryoko will be injured so badly, that she can't even fight. In turn, Rikku becomes the leader of the , that gains five new characters you all recognize. Depends which Tenchi OVA you've seen, and if you've seen the anime Vandread. (No, I'm not doing a x-over, but I am going to be using one of their characters) Rikku plans to revolutionize the galaxy in vengeance for the person who injured her mother, thus creates war with almost everyone she thinks is in league with the culprit. It's a more, serious, fast action paced fic. In doing so, she will bring "The Calm" to the galaxy forever, but in the very end, someone we all love, die. I'm not going to say who, but it's a main character. The sequel, but it's still undecided. What I would like to do, is form a team for the sequel. I'd kill to have a few people help me write it. I don't know much on Universe or the Galaxy Police series with Pretty Sammy and what not. That's one thing I wanted to mix in with my fic, but I'm clueless... so if I can find a team, I might fall through with the squeal. If not, I may still do it. But it won't be nearly as good. The squeal will take a lot of effort and patience. And one person, such as myself. Can not do it alone. But hey, on with the Deleted Scenes. Just keep in mind, there is one more episode before I will even post episode one of the squeal. 

_**Deleted Scenes!**_

No.04 "Nagi Mistakes Rikku For Ryoko"

When Nagi pulled off the helmet, piercing brown, hazel eyes and a blonde, spiky mane greeted her. Nagi's eyes widened in dismay. Instantly, she found herself taking a few uneasy steps back from her hostage.

" W...What is this? Y-You're not Ryoko." Nagi remarked in a rather meek voice. Rikku's face grew dark.

" No. I'm not her." She retorted hotly, glaring up at Nagi. Nagi's brows furrowed with confusion and her mouth parted slightly.

" Then if you're not her... who _are_ you? Her clone? Evil twin? What?" Rikku's eyes narrowed.

" Try daughter." The color drained from Nagi's face.

" Did I hear you correctly. Did you say you were her _daughter?_" Rikku nodded a few times, still looking cross with the bounty hunter. After all, she did hurt her mother pretty badly and nearly killed her before her eyes, leaving her for the savage raiders. Nagi's face clouded with anger. She glowered at Rikku, her hands curling up into tight fists.

" You mean to tell me, I went through all that trouble... just to-" Nagi couldn't find it in herself to finish. She let out a frustrated cry and turned sharply away from her hostage. After a moment Nagi faced Rikku. Before she knew what hit her, Rikku found herself side, curling into a ball on the cold surface of the cave. The punch hurt. If she were not tied down with her own laser hand cuffs, she would of showed this bounty hunter a thing or two.

" Baka! Do you realize what this means?" Rikku only allowed her eye lids to open to half way. She didn't want to speak at the moment. Her jaw was starting to throb from the punch.

" Ryoko is going to very pissed once she finds out I have you. It won't be long until she comes looking for you with back-up from everyone person she has connections with. For you, that might be good news. But for me and her, it's like Judgment Day." Rikku didn't understand what Nagi was getting at. All she wanted to do was go back home, back to he family that she was sure were worried sick. Maybe even looking for her at that very moment. Rikku tried to ask the bounty hunter why it was such a bad thing if her mother came here, into this cave. But she never got the chance. Another blow greeted her, but this time it was in the stomach. The last thing Rikku remembered was seeing a man in a dark cloak with white hair coming up beside Nagi.

No.03 "You Had A Key!"

Seeing that it was pouring cats and dogs, and the four young women were tired of being locked out of their home. Let alone eating a decent meal after a long hard day's work. They missed their futons, they missed waking up to Sasami's cooking. They grew so weary of fast food for breakfast. The donuts didn't fill them nearly as much as a "Sasami Special". So they decided that tonight, was it. They were going to pound on those doors, until Sasami let them in. It was either that, or go through REX. Personally, no one wanted to go that far. They had seen Sasami display his "defense". Needless to say, the officers wanted to keep their guts, heart, and brain cells _in_ their body. Not spread out across the front lawn.

" Okay guys. One three, we ram the door and _demand_ to be let in. Got it?" Quiet nods greeted Kiyone.

" One..." In unison, they started to ease forward.

" Two... three!"

Washu dropped her potion from the sudden _pounding_ and _yelling_ coming from outside the lab. With a small sigh, she knelt down to pick up the ruined potion. She set it down on the lab table, leaving her lab room momentarily to answer the door. She knew Sasami would get mad, but she wasn't going to listen to _that_ for the rest of the night. She needed full concentration when it came down to making potions. Kami-sama above knew that was going to be impossible if those girls kept carrying on like the world was coming to an end. Washu entered the password on a panel to the right of the door to cancel out "REX" before she unlocked and _jerked_ the door open. The four officer's immediately stopped yelling, their arms falling back down to their sides.

" You know," Sighed the tall scientist, moving her free hand to rest on her hip.

" Sasami's not that cruel-hearted... the spare key is under the pot there. Has been since day one. And if you look under other one, the directions so disarm "REX" are written down on paper. Now if it's all right with you, I'd like to go back inside and get some work done _without_ the extra noise!" With that, Washu slammed the door in their faces storming back to her room. Suddenly, Mihoshi's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

" Oh... I nearly forgot!" Mihoshi reached inside her uniform's jacket and pulled out a golden key.

" Sasami gave me this _extra spare key _just in case we forgot that the _spare key_ was under the pot." The three young women stared with wide eyes at the bubbly blonde, all lifting a finger to point at her as their mouths dropped to the ground.

" You mean to tell me..." Kiyone began, anger visibly rising.

" _That you had a key?_" She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. Ayeka shook her head, turning away from Mihoshi, rather offended. Ryoko scoffed, glaring at the officer with angry hazel eyes.

" Six weeks of molded food. Six weeks of having to sleep in those ships... _six freak'n weeks _of listening to Ayeka's bickering over the temperature! And to _think_ all of this could of all been avoided if one, we were smart enough to find the spare key. Or two, pat Mihoshi down for the other key! Girl, what... the... _hell?_" Mihoshi shrugged weakly.

" I'm sorry guys. I wasn't really all there." They softened then, knowing all too well the sad eyes that stared back at them.

" It's okay Mihoshi. We forgive you." Ayeka remarked flatly, turning away. Mihoshi gave Kiyone the key.

" Here. I'm going to sleep in the ship again tonight if that's okay?" Kiyone's face scrunched slightly with concern. Instantly, she cupped her partner's face, asking her in a soft voice if she wanted company. Mihoshi lifted a gloved hand to cover over Kiyone's.

" Yeah. I'd like that..." She replied with a gentle nod. Kiyone eased forward kissing Mihoshi's forward, murmuring to her that it was going to be okay. As much as Mihoshi wanted to believe those words, she just couldn't. Ayeka snickered.

" Well, I'll leave you two alone. Have_ fun_." Knowing that Ayeka took their display of affection the wrong way, the two Galaxy Police officers glared at her, then simply went off to their ship, not in too good of a mood either. Ryoko frowned at her rival.

" I can be a royal pain in ass... I can be a baka and even a ignorant sorry excuse of a person. But what you just did Ayeka was worse. I swear woman, have you no _brains?_ They care for each other very much, and have a strong friendship. Just like you and Sasami. So when you kiss her goodnight, or hug her, does that mean you're incest?" Ayeka rolled her eyes.

" Oh please."

" If you hold Sasami's hand, does that mean you're incest? Huh Ayeka? Answer me!" Ayeka sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

" No..." Ryoko strode over to Ayeka and leaned into her face.

" Then stop with the "They're yuri!" crap every time they hug or kiss each other. If you don't stop it, I'll stop it for you!" With that, Ryoko turned and went into the house, leaving a rather baka feeling Ayeka behind.

No.11 "We're Desperate!"

After three days of molded food, three nights in the ships, Ryoko and the others found themselves homesick to well... go into their home. But Sasami wasn't budging. She said they were going to have to make it home before 7:00 if they wanted in. "REX" made sure that they kept out, the anit-phasing field kept Ryoko from warping in... life literally sucked for the officers at the moment. But no longer. They agreed to lower their remaining dignity and do the only thing that would at least get Sasami's compassion. They begged. Mihoshi however, was not _that_ eager to go in. She simply went to stand under the _sakura_ tree, resting her eyes while her comrades carried on like the world had come to an end.

" Please Sasami, let us in!" Kiyone and Ryoko chorused together, pressing the palms of their hands against the door's warm surface. Sasami and Washu heard the crying as they ate at the dinner table, both bursting into a series of giggles.

" We can't help it that Chief is making us work double night shifts! Oh please dear Sasami. Let us in! We're begging you!" That statement came from Ayeka, who nearly knocked Ryoko and Kiyone down as she started to pound her fists rapidly on the door. Suddenly, a "click" was heard and the door knob twisted. Ayeka blinked, stepping back.

" You guys are so fun to mess with." Sasami remarked, giggling again. Ryoko opened her mouth to comment on just what she thought about Sasami's motives these past few days.


	12. Ep 12: Truce

_**Episode 12: Truce (Final Ep!)**_

In the days that followed. Everyone put forth all their time and energy to help Ryoko find Little Rikku. Ryoko gave Tenchi a call and informed about Rikku later on in the week. As much as he wanted to go home and help Ryoko and the others search, he couldn't pull a break in his schedule. Not only that, the train lines were down. There had been a crash and due to the crash, all the train stations were on hold.

" So is that how it is?" Ryoko muttered hotly, her jaw line tightening.

" You're going to stay in Tokyo and _work _when I need you most? You mean to tell me, your _job _means more to you then our "daughter"?" Tenchi sighed on his end, a hand ranking through his spiky hair.

" Ryoko listen to me. You know if I could, I would come home in a heart beat. But I can't at the moment. I'm stuck at work and the train lines are down. There's no way I could come. Even if I got out work, how am I supposed to get there? Ryoko I-"

" Tenchi!" Ryoko's voice raised and almost everyone in the household heard it. Washu was coming out of the lab room with some good news when she saw her daughter fuming over the phone.

" If you mean well and _really_ want to be here, then you'd be _here_. You'd find some way to over come everything else and go all out. But you obviously lack that power. If your life there means more to you, then fine." Ryoko took a deep breath before continuing on. But she spoke in a lower voice this time around.

" Our "child" is missing Tenchi... and Kami-sama only knows who has her and what could be happening to her." Before Tenchi could get another word in, Ryoko slammed the phone down, cutting off their connection. Ryoko was so upset that Washu could feel Ryoko's anger vibes bouncing off her. Without making hardly any noise, she went over to her and drew her into a hug from behind. Ryoko was stiff as a log but as time passed, she gradually began to relax in her mother's arms. Sensing that her daughter had calmed down Washu felt now was the time to tell her of her discovery.

" I know who took Rikku..." Ryoko's ears perked up as did her weary spirit. She quickly turned around in her mother's embrace.

" You do?" Washu nodded with a small smile.

" But how? A few days ago you said it may of been impossible to of located her. How did you-" Washu moved a finger down to rest over her daughter's lips to silence her.

" I know I did. But thanks to "REX", I was able to figure out who abducted Little Rikku. Now come with me to the lab. There, you'll be able to see what I'm talking about." Ryoko followed after her mother to the lab only to grow more enraged. What Washu showed her, was the SystemCam the alarm system "REX" had recorded on the night Rikku was taken. True, a Cabbit has kidnapped her daughter. But it wasn't just any Cabbit... it was Nagi's Cabbit.

" It was a good thing Sasami remembered to check "REX" to see if it was working properly. When she saw his eyes beeping red, it worried her. The reason being, is because it had caught something on it's SystemCam it did not recognize nor know. Sasami programmed "REX" to know who we are... anything else "REX" sees is invalid to it and is record to it's SystemCam." Ryoko grinded her teeth together, completely furious at her rival. How could she of sank so low?

" Do you know where they are currently?" Washu nodded quietly, her eyes fixed on Ken-oh-ki's movements as the tape re-played itself. Ryoko slammed her hand, palm faced down on the computer desk, very much getting Washu's attention.

" Tell me! Tell me now Mom!" Washu smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

" She's four galaxies away from here and at the docking port on a planet called "Flemish Van E-Deck". Now Ryoko before you storm out of here let's come up with a logical-" Ryoko phased out of the room, not really wanting to stick around longer then needed. Washu pressed her lips together, un-folding her arms.

" Plan... and Kami-sama knows I should of seen that one coming." Washu got out of her chair, going over to her lab table where some of her newest successful inventions were scattered about. She debated with herself to go after her crazy daughter, or sit back and watch how Ryoko too control of the situation. _She's a mother now... and she's determined to get her child back. Perhaps I shouldn't help. Perhaps this is the time to let go of you... Little Ryoko._ When the others came back from yet another space search and learned of what Washu found, they were all up for going after her. However, Washu was against it. When they asked her why, she told them her reasons.

" But what if Ryoko looses herself in her anger and winds up hurt or something? Who will help her then?" Mihoshi mused with a stern voice, rather upset at Nagi for causing her friend such pain. Kiyone nodded in agreement.

" Mihoshi is right. You know as well as everyone else knows in this household that Ryoko's temper can rob her of logical reasoning." Ayeka frowned sadly.

" That is true. But Washu is right. We don't have the right to interfere... this is Ryoko's battle. And I don't think she would want us to butt in." Sasami looked up at her sister with wide eyes.

" Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't Nagi always been a battle Ryoko's tried to overcome? If they can't defeat each other when they cross paths, what makes you think she'll win this time?" Ayeka closed her eyes, sighing softly.

" Because Sasami... her own child is at steak here. Ryoko will push herself harder if necessary. That kind of motivation comes from the heart. And that kind of power, is something Nagi can't win against." The others sighed, hating the fact that Ayeka could possibly be right. If that were so, then they really couldn't do anything but wait for Ryoko's return. Ryoko could of simply taken Ry-oh-ki in her ship form and gone after Nagi, but the poor thing was still suffering from Ken-oh-ki's attack. So instead, she took _Grieving Redemption_ and allowed Ry-oh-ki to come along for the ride. Ry-oh-ki of course, gladly followed her master into the big ship but soon crashed on one of the driver's seat in the Bridge Room. As much as Ry-oh-ki wanted to help her master fight Nagi and win back her child, she couldn't. She felt so drained and disoriented. She personally vowed that if she saw Ken-oh-ki again, they would have a talk. A long talk. Knowing this may take a while, Ryoko didn't want to waste time by browsing each galaxy. She inputted the coordinates of the planet Washu told her about and waited for the ship to burst to life. Ryoko had a strong feeling once she docked on the planet, it wouldn't take her long to track down Nagi. _Nagi... you'd better have a good reason for this..._ Was all Ryoko thought as her ship rose to the air and zapped into the depths of space.

* * *

Nagi sighed in exasperation as Little Rikku wailed loudly. Ken-oh-ki did his best to charm the baby, but Rikku was not stupid. She may not of understood why these two kidnapped her. But she did understand that she was _not_ with her mother and that she was hungry. Rikku figured if these guys were going to keep her captive, the least they could do is feed her. But no. That was even too much to ask of them.

" I wonder if Ryoko's figured out I was the one who stole you? "Nagi questioned aloud, looking over her nails. Sighing, Nagi hopped to her feet, pacing about the dim lit, spacious abandoned warehouse. She needed to think her plan over again but it was hard with that kid screaming in the background.

" Shut up will ya? I'm not going to do anything to you."

" You bet your _ass_ you're not going to do anything!" Hearing the enraged voice, Nagi snapped her head over just in time to see her rival standing a few feet away from her. Ken-oh-ki hopped over the now quiet baby, remembering his role. He was to guard as well as watch over Rikku until Ryoko handed herself over to his master.

" Ryoko. How nice of you to... phase in. I was_ just_ thinking about you." Ryoko growled with much irritation.

" Stalking me is one thing... taking my kid to get to me is another! Nagi that's just low... lower then dirt. Not even I, as Space Pirate, would abduct a child. A late teen, maybe. A adult sure. But _not_ a child!" Nagi lifted her arms, out stretching her hands nonchalantly.

" I'm a bounty hunter Ryoko. It's my job to sink low. You should know me good enough by now to know that I will do whatever it takes to get what I want... and I want you." Ryoko's face shook with raw anger.

" Well guess what Nagi!" Ryoko rushed over and struck Nagi with a powerful mega punch to the stomach, succeeding in making her double over.

" You _got_ my attention!" Nagi quickly recovered and brought her knee up. It made contact with Ryoko's forehead. Ryoko stumbled back, loosing her balance for a moment.

" Bring it Space Pirate!" Ryoko brought it all right. The two fought violently with one another. Ken-oh-ki watched in silence, wondering just who as going to win this battle. Each of them, wielded incredible power. And each other, were determined not to loose. Ken-oh-ki feared their power would kill them both. Ryoko was side kicked across the face, sweat and blood flying everywhere. Not going to take that kind of _crap_, Ryoko delivered a series of punches to Nagi's face and torso. Growing weary of being kicked, bashed, and thrown around, Nagi broke free of Ryoko's grasp, summoning forth her energy sword.

" Enough! This ends...now!" She charged the blade, then swung it down onto the surface of the warehouse. A strong force of power hit Ryoko as she lunged for Nagi once again. It shocked her nervous system so severely, she allowed herself to fall on impact. She jerked a few times on the floor, groaning loudly as the pain escalated. _W-What... the hell was that?_

" Do you like my upgrade? I got it tempered a few months back. I'd say it's going to serve it's purpose well, don't you think Ryoko?" The first time being hit with the sword hurt like a living hell. The second time nearly killed Ryoko. It was _that_ effective. It was _that_ strong on her. This scared the former Space Pirate. Why were the attacks hurting her so much? Unable to take another blow, Ryoko let the darkness over shadowed her completely. In the black void of Ryoko's mind, Ryoko saw "Yugi". She appeared happy, yet frightened at the same time.

" Come on Mom. Don't let Nagi beat you at your own game. After all, you _were_ Ryoko... _thee_ best Space Pirate to of lived. You're unstoppable... unbeatable. You can easily turn this situation around but you have to enforce the change. _Don't_ fear, _become_ fear. Summon your inner strength you've kept locked away. Let it out Mom. If there was anytime to let that wild beast of yours loose, it's now." After "Yugi's" statement, her form vanished from the black void in Ryoko's mind. Ryoko let those words play back through her mind as Nagi prepared for a final blow to her no doubt. When Ryoko's eyes did open, they were burning bright red. Just as Nagi was about to bring the power sword down between Ryoko's skull, Ryoko swiftly lifted one hand and _caught_ the sparking blade. Nagi's eyes brows knitted together as a small grunt escaped past her lips. _She sure is a stubborn one_. Nagi thought dryly, now forcing the sword out of her rival's grasp. But to Nagi's shock, her sword wasn't breaking free from Ryoko's strong grasp. Making eye contact with the former Space Pirate, she had finally noticed the difference in her face. Not only were her eyes blazing, but there were black arc marks the on the sides of her face. Nagi suddenly felt very, very afraid.

" Nagi... for the last time. Give me my daughter. If you don't, I swear to you... you'll regret it." The tone was one she had never heard come from Ryoko up until now. This worried Nagi some/what. Despite the knotting in her stomach and the doubt that had plagued her self-confidence, Nagi did not back down.

" I've had the upper advantage this entire time. What makes you think I'll just stop and hand her back over? I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing. We're finishing this Ryoko whether you like it or not." All Ryoko had to do was grin. It was enough for Nagi to realize she had crossed the line. In a flash, Ryoko shot off the ground, using the sword to flip Nagi up and over her shoulder. Nagi hit the surface with a hard "thud". The wind had been knocked out of her in a matter of seconds. Ryoko was far from finished with her. Reaching down, Ryoko snatched her up off the floor and slung her around so fast, Nagi didn't even feel her head meet the brick wall. To abolish the battle for once and for all, Ryoko moved her mouth over to Nagi's shoulder. Without hesitation, she sunk her canines into the surprisingly soft flesh. She bite Nagi and bit her good. She clamped her teeth down, refusing to let her go until Nagi would forfeit. Nagi screamed from the attack. It wasn't like she hasn't been _bitten_ before. But this kind of bite, had some sort of affect on _her_ nervous system. It was making her feel as if she were on fire. Blazing, hot fire. Ryoko would tease her by pulling out for a few seconds, then seep back down into the wound, biting _harder_.

" Stop! I give up! Just please--stop!" Ryoko let Nagi go. She wiped the blood dripping from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, watching Nagi fall down to her knees in defeat. With a twitch of her hand, she phased over to where her daughter was being held captive. Ken-oh-ki high tailed far away from Ryoko, deciding to go hide behind a crate in the far back corner of the warehouse. Ryoko eased down to retrieve what was stolen from her. Seeing her mother's face, Rikku started to cry. She was not scared anymore so the tears were not sad ones. But she was relieved to see her mother and for that, she cried happy tears. Ryoko cupped her head to shoulder

" Oh my Little Rikku. Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here now. Calm down. Calm down. Everything's going to be all right." After a moment of silent cuddling, Rikku settled, grasping onto her mother's fabric with tight fingers. Ryoko cast Nagi a look of pure hatred.

" If you _ever_ lay hand on my child again--_I'll kill you!_" Nagi didn't doubt that she would. Lifting her head, Nagi met her rival's gaze, making direct eye contact with her.

" Promise me one thing before you walk out of and do your best to forget this ever happened?" Ryoko nodded, indicating that she could continue on with whatever it was she wanted to say.

" Take care of that kid of yours... and keep her far, far away from me. All she did was bring me more trouble." Ryoko smirked.

" Serves you right." Nagi sighed, stumbling to her feet.

" I guess it's time to call it quits. There's no way in hell I'll be coming after your head. If anyone else dare tries it's their funeral. I've faced death and to be frank, I didn't like it." Ryoko's gaze softened.

" I can't keep that promise to you." Nagi arched a brow.

" I at least... have the right to ask why, don't I?" Ryoko grinned then.

" Because our paths are too tightly crossed... and one of these days, I may need to call upon you for help."

" Why?"

" I can't explain it, but I have this knowing feeling that humanity... will be over shadowed by a strong force. Call it a pirate's intuition. But it's too strong of a feeling inside of me to brush off. When that force happens, I will need all the help I can get. If I kill you, I'd only be hurting myself." Nagi's eyes fluttered shut.

" I think being a "mother" has made rather soft in your nature."

" Yeah. I guess it has." Nagi's eye lids lifted slightly.

" Showing mercy on others can get you killed."

" Oh. So all those other times you've attempted to knock me flat on my ass were... flukes?" Nagi did not respond to her question.

" So that's the reason why I'm still alive huh." Ryoko mused with some slight humor in her voice. Nagi merely snorted, letting her battle weary body rest in a rather relaxed silence. Ryoko phased out with her daughter, smiling quietly to herself. Even though they didn't say it out loud, they had made a truce. And it was all thanks to Little Rikku.

" Let's go home huh?" Ryoko murmured, her eyes and voice now back to normal. Even though the battle as over the arc marks had not vanished yet. Ryoko was not worried about it, but to be on the safe side, she vowed to check with her mother about it once she got back home.

* * *

(**_A/N: _**Yeah. I know I said I wasn't gonna make 'em kiss. But after all that I figured, "Oh to Hades with it! Why not?". And once you hit the ending it will lead into the sequel, "Ryoko's Fall, Rikku's Revolution!". Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Also, I struggled hard to update this. If this is not a better update, I'm sorry... but it's not easy to do this and a million other things, plus just... crap for school. I tried okay? I tried so hard... if it sucks--I'm sorry. YOU sit down and try to come up with a update for a fic once in awhile when you're creamed with a shitload--it's hard. I pray though, it's a okay update and it may of been enjoyable. I don't do this for me, I do it for you guys and I want u guys to have fun. If on one has fun, then I hae failed, ya know?)

Tenchi was kicking himself for not being able to make it home for Ryoko. Her words kept echoing through his head, making him cringe every time.

_If you mean well and really want to be here, then you'd be here... _

Well, now he was there now. But to his dismay, he had learned that Ryoko went off on her own to find Rikku.

" Don't worry Tenchi. I'm sure she'll be rearing home soon." Washu said, trying to get the young man to feel better. But nothing anyone said or did would make the guilt Tenchi felt go away.

" I wish I'd thought of asking you to transport me home sooner... if I had, then maybe I could be with her right now." He mumbled in his hands, refusing to meet their faces. The others had all wanted to say something to him when they heard the loud rumble of a ship landing outside. Tenchi snapped his head up and sprung to his feet.

" Is that her?" Kiyone went over to look out the rectangular windows. Smiling, she glanced over her shoulder to confirm. Not wanting to waste another second's worth, Tenchi bolted for the door and _ran_ for the ship that contained the most valuable things he treasured in the world. Ryoko and Ry-oh-ki had only taken a few steps out of the mouth of the grand ship when Tenchi's figure came into view. Whispering his name, Ryoko found herself being pulled into his arms gently. He didn't hug her too hard for he did not want to suffocate his "daughter".

" Tenchi... why are you--"

" Ryoko I'm so sorry. Kami-sama above me, I am _so sorry_. You were right. I should of worked harder to find a way to come home. I-It wasn't like I didn't care or wasn't concerned for Rikku's well being. But I was so overwhelmed and I... I didn't know what to do. Please Ryoko. Forgive me?" Ryoko was utterly touched.

" You mean to tell me you came all the way out here... because-"

" I realized what's more important. And I wasn't going let some traffic jam get in the way of what I loved most. After some heavy thought, I got to thinking. Your mother is a_ inventor_. I figured she could come up with something that could warp me here--and she did!" Tenchi put Ryoko at arms length.

" I was hoping to get here before you decided to go after Rikku. But it seems..." Tenchi cast his gaze down to the dozing infant.

" You didn't need me after all." Ryoko's eyes arched up at the statement.

" Oh Tenchi. You really are a idiot sometimes." Ryoko murmured, stepping back into him. Tenchi smiled for the first time since he arrived back home at the household.

" Sorry I'm late..." Ryoko shook her head, bumping her forehead against his.

" Better late then never. You're here now. That's all that matters." Ry-oh-ki had hopped off into the house long before Tenchi and Ryoko decided to join her. Everyone was relieved to see that Rikku was all right.

" May I hold her Ryoko?" Sasami asked meekly, her eyes wide with hope. Nodding gently, the former space pirate handed over her daughter to the small Jurian princess. Sasami held Rikku up, nuzzling into her small mane of hair.

" Yugi, you're okay..." She hadn't meant to call her that. But it somehow seemed more suitable then "Rikku" at the moment. Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi gathered around Sasami, all peering down at the infant with small smiles. They too, had missed Little Rikku. Ryoko took this time to confront Washu about her "markings". After hearing the full story from Ryoko over what took place at the warehouse, Washu couldn't help but laugh aloud.

" You finally hit it, huh?" Ryoko cocked her head to the side, not understanding what Washu meant.

" Say what now?"

" Ryoko, you have hidden power that can only surface when you hit what I call, "The Limit". When I used my DNA, to construct you... you took in many traits. One of those traits, were of my former origin as a goddess." Ryoko was speechless. She knew all about her mother's past about being a goddess and her powers as a goddess. But never did she stop to think that that very power, would of been linked into her.

" You're serious?"

" Very. I always wondered when you'd come to bond with that power. It's not like it's..." Washu paused, trying to find the right words to say.

" Super powerful. It won't have _that_ much of a effect. But it does boost your inner strength." Washu smiled at her daughter, folding her arms about her chest.

" It all comes down to how you wanna use it. Understand?"

" I think so." Washu shook her head slightly.

" That's good enough I suppose. Now as for those marks. They'll go away soon. Give it time."

" Are you _sure?_" Washu chuckled, turning away from her daughter to go back into her lab room.

" Positive!" She remarked smoothly before shutting the door to the lab. Ryoko faced the group that was still watching over her daughter.

" Hey guys. Sorry to ruin your little "reunion" party. But I'm bushed and well... I'd like to take Rikku with me if you get what I mean." The others completely understood. Sasami kissed Rikku's forehead before giving her back to Ryoko. Smiling wearily at them, she turned around and began to float up the stairs.

" Hey Ryoko. Mind if I join you?" Ryoko's scoff was ironic. Hearing it, Tenchi took it as a sign to follow her up to her bedroom. Kiyone sighed happily, sliding a arm about Mihoshi's shoulder. Mihoshi giggled, leaning against Kiyone.

" They make a good couple, don't they?" She questioned to her partner, expecting to hear Mihoshi reply back to her. But someone else spoke first.

" Yes. They do." The words that came out of Ayeka's mouth left everyone in the room mute for a good ten minutes.

That night, for the very first time, Rikku slept between her mother and her "father". She didn't know what obstacles awaited the Masaki family, let alone herself. But she was sure no matter what would come their way, her parents would be there to make things right.

" Hey Ryoko..." Rikku heard her "father" mumble in his sleep.

" Yes Tenchi?" Her mother replied back, her tone just as sluggish and lazy.

" I love you." Ryoko did not open her eyes, nor did she smile. She scooted closer to him, minding their daughter who was resting in the middle of their forms. Without hesitation, she moved her mouth up to cover his. Even in his sleep like state, Tenchi felt her hot kiss and gladly responded back. Rikku had shifted to "Yugi" and was standing at the end of the bed, watching her parents with a smug grin.

" Yes..." She sighed happily to herself.

" Things are going to be all right." Yugi glanced to the window, her eyes catching sight on something.

" Wow. Fancy that. A full moon." Yugi observe red her parents a little while longer before fading away and retiring back to "Rikku". Ryoko and Tenchi continued to kiss each other. They were not rough with the kiss, but tender and sweet. Eventually though, sleep was getting the better of them and they pulled away. Instantly, their heads plopped back down onto to the surfaces of their pillows.

" I love you too, Tenchi." Where the last words the former Space Pirate spoke before slipping back into the realm of oblivion.

_Sixteen years later..._

Rikku closed her data log book with a sigh. Easing back in the rolling stool, she stretched her arms up and about her head before letting them fall back down.

" Man. That log took me a while. Next time, I'll be sure to write down what I see on sight. Trying to go back and recall the crime scene after it takes place is too hard." Ryoko came into her daughter's bedroom, her head gear removed for the moment.

" Chief phoned in. He's got another mission lined up. I know we just got back and all, but sometimes these things happen... so you up for it?" Rikku spun around in the chair so she was facing her mother straight on.

" You bet. But must... I be the recorder? When am I gonna blow things up, huh? I've watched you and the others for four months now. I train every other day of the week with Aunt Kiyone... when can I do some _fun_ things Mom?" Ryoko chuckled, placing her head gear back over her face.

" Once you've learned the importance of recoding. Now come on. The others are waiting outside." Rikku rolled her eyes.

" Yeah, yeah. But still..." She grabbed her head gear and data log book that she ever so hated. Leaving the bedroom, the two rushed down the stairs of the Maskai household and headed for Grieving Redemption. Seeing Ryoko and Rikku board their ship, Kiyone motioned to Mihoshi to take off. Nodding quietly, Mihoshi ignited their GP aircraft. In a matter of seconds, their ship had raised off the ground and whooshed off at incredible speed towards the heavens.

" What took you two? Kiyone and Mihoshi have already taken off!" Ayeka griped at their tardiness, already at her station. Ryoko grinned behind her mask, going over to take her seat.

" Chill _princess_. We're hear now aren't we? 'Sides, you know GR can catch up catch in no sweat." Ayeka sighed, starting up the ship. There was just no arguing with that woman. Glancing over to her right, Ryoko acknowledged her daughter.

" You ready?" Rikku gave her mother a thumbs up.

" You bet."

_**The End**_


End file.
